


Résonance

by Somnis



Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chapter 387 spoilers, M/M, soulmates AU where they can feel each other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somnis/pseuds/Somnis
Summary: "Les âmes sœurs, je laisse tomber. Ce n’est pas pour moi, je ne veux plus en entendre parler."C'était du moins ce que se disait Oikawa Tooru, shooté aux annihilateurs pour ne pas sentir qu'il en avait bel et bien une... jusqu'à ce que la police ne frappe à sa porte, et ne sollicite son aide pour retrouver Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio/Nicolas Romero, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Soulmates AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758520
Comments: 180
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! 
> 
> Chose promise, chose due, me revoilà avec de l'Oikage tout frais. Il s'agit de ma première Soulmates AU -et même si plusieurs concepts me plaisaient, j'ai trouvé intéressant de faire en sorte que les âmes sœurs puissent ressentir les émotions et sensations violentes l'une de l'autre. Ce qui est particulièrement utile dans le cadre d'une enquête (je voulais appeler la fic "A la Recherche du Tobio Perdu" mais je sens que je souille un peu Proust). C'est aussi l'occasion d'écrire de nouveaux personnages, Miwa et Romero, ainsi que quelques OC. La fic, selon mes estimations, fera entre 15 et 20 chapitres, plutôt courts (le plus court fait près de 800 mots, d'autres dépassent les 2000).
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Comme toujours, kudos et reviews sont grandement appréciés et chéris à leur juste valeur.

Oikawa se réveilla en sursaut.

Il se redressa d’un coup, paniqué, en sueur, encore à moitié dans son cauchemar, seulement pour se faire accueillir par le décor de sa chambre plongée dans l’obscurité. Un coup d’œil à son réveil lui apprit qu’il était deux heures vingt-huit du matin. Il porta une main à sa poitrine, essayant de réguler sa respiration, mais son cœur continuait de battre à une cadence effrénée.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il fout, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il quitta son lit, se débarrassant des couvertures à la hâte pour tituber jusqu’à sa salle de bains. Il s’appuya un instant au lavabo en attendant que les étourdissements passent, puis secoua la tête pour se remettre d’aplomb ; il ouvrit brutalement un tiroir pour en tirer une boîte de médicaments et fit tomber deux cachets dans sa paume ouverte. Il jeta un œil au miroir qui lui faisait face, et qui lui renvoya un reflet peu flatteur –joues livides et cheveux collés- puis opta pour un troisième cachet. Il les renversa dans sa gorge, se remplit un gobelet d’eau pour les faire passer, et revint vers son lit.

-Ça va ? marmonna une voix ensommeillée.

-Ouais. Rendors-toi.

Il se rallongea, retrouvant la chaleur bienvenue des couvertures. Les cachets devaient faire effet assez vite, et il pourrait se rendormir ; même si c’était toujours déplaisant de devoir subir ça en pleine nuit, c’était toujours mieux qu’au sport ou lors d’une sortie.

Une main fine aux longs ongles se posa sur son bras, et il aperçut un regard ensommeillé se pencher sur lui :

-T’as mal quelque part ?

-Non.

-C’est… Ton âme sœur, alors ?

Oikawa aurait voulu que sa conquête du soir soit un peu moins curieuse. Il se mit en note mentale d’écrire sur son profil qu’il cherchait des plans, pas des confesseurs.

-Peut-être bien.

Il ne sonnait pas tout à fait convaincu lui-même, mais ça suffit à la fille du soir. Il entendit le bruit mou que fit son corps quand elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas ; les cachets commençaient à faire effet, mais pas encore assez à son goût, et il sentit les migraines revenir quand elle déclara sans préambule :

-T’as de la chance. Mon âme sœur… Elle m’a rejetée. Définitivement. Je ne sens plus rien venant d’elle.

-T’appelles ça de la chance ? rétorqua Tooru sans se retourner. Sans les annihilateurs, ce serait invivable.

Une onomatopée douloureuse lui tint lieu de réponse, qui le laissa strictement de marbre, et il réfréna un soupir quand elle se remit à parler :

-Mon âme sœur. Je l’ai rencontrée quand j’avais quinze ans, mais elle en avait déjà dix-neuf. On prenait le même bus tous les matins. Je l’ai sentie le jour où quelqu’un lui a marché sur le pied –j’ai eu mal pour elle, on a crié en même temps, on s’est regardées, et… et rien de plus. Quand je suis allée lui parler, elle m’a dit qu’elle avait déjà un copain, et qu’elle ne croyait pas aux âmes sœurs. Maintenant, ils sont mariés. Et c’est tout. J’ai continué à ressentir ses émotions un moment, puis ça s’est étiolé jusqu’au néant. C’est vraiment pathétique, comme histoire.

-Ouais.

Oikawa avait franchement envie de dormir. Il n’était pas encore trois heures, il pouvait encore récupérer un peu avant d’aller faire son jogging ; du moins si cette greluche voulait bien cesser de parler, ce qui n’était visiblement pas dans ses projets :

-Et toi ? C’est elle qui t’a rejeté, aussi ?

-Non. C’est moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Exaspéré, Tooru daigna se retourner pour lui lancer un regard glacial :

-Ecoute, il est un peu tard pour le blabla post-baise. Je te rappelle que tu dégages quand je me lève, donc tu ferais mieux de profiter encore un peu de mon lit.

Cela suffit à la faire taire, et Oikawa ferma les yeux en espérant atténuer la douleur dans son crâne. Il essaya de se rappeler son cauchemar, mais était trop réveillé à présent pour s’en souvenir clairement, n’en gardant que quelques sensations de peur et de confusion. Un instant, il hésita à saisir son téléphone, à écrire un message, juste comme ça, juste au cas où… Puis il se ravisa. Les âmes sœurs, ça ne le concernait plus.

Il ne se rendormit pas vraiment, et somnola, à moitié abattu par les cachets, jusqu’à ce que son réveil se mette à sonner. Il se leva sans un regard en arrière, enfila un jogging et un T-shirt de sport, puis se dirigea vers sa cuisine pour grignoter un truc avant d’aller courir ; sa conquête de la veille fit son apparition au moment où il mettait son mug dans le lave-vaisselle.

-J’y vais, dit-elle en récupérant son sac à main.

-Salut, dit Oikawa sans la regarder.

Il entendit ses talons claquer le long de son couloir et la porte se refermer, et n’attendit pas bien longtemps avant de descendre à son tour pour aller faire son parcours habituel. L’air frais dans ses cheveux et sur son visage lui faisait du bien, la continuité de l’effort créait un rythme apaisant. Il garda ses foulées régulières, le dos droit, le menton levé, son souffle dessinant de petits nuages de vapeur tandis qu’il arrivait à la moitié de son objectif.

La deuxième moitié de la course vit son état se dégrader, cependant –mais Tooru savait que ce n’était pas de lui que venait le problème. Il se força tout de même à trottiner jusqu’au bas de sa résidence, et remonta lentement les escaliers, de nouveau assailli par des maux de tête et des courbatures. Il n’arrivait pas à démêler de sentiments clairs en lui, sentait juste quelque chose peser dans sa poitrine de manière lourde, déplaisante et impossible à ignorer ; il prit une nouvelle dose d’annihilateurs avant de se glisser dans la cabine de douche.

Il s’habilla pour la journée –jean noir savamment élimé, T-shirt à longues manches d’un gris sombre et soyeux- et était en train de sécher ses cheveux quand on frappa à sa porte. Il laissa la serviette autour de son cou, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir eu le temps de styliser ses mèches avant d’ouvrir, et remarqua en passant que la fille de la nuit lui avait laissé son numéro –inscrit à la hâte sur un bout de papier posé sur son meuble d’entrée. Il n’eut pas le temps de le déchirer qu’on toquait de nouveau à sa porte, plus fermement cette fois.

-Ouais, je suis là, répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

Il ouvrit, et changea radicalement d’expression en voyant des uniformes de police. Deux officiers se tenaient devant sa porte, l’air grave. Le sentiment de malaise réapparut –le sien, cette fois.

-Oikawa Tooru ? demanda l’un d’eux.

-Oui, c’est moi, répondit-il malgré la sécheresse soudaine dans sa gorge.

-Je suis content que vous soyez là. Nous allons avoir besoin de votre coopération.

Oikawa déglutit difficilement.

-Ma… coopération ? Mais pour quoi ?

Les agents échangèrent un regard sombre, et Tooru ne put que faire le lien avec ce qui s’était passé durant la nuit, les soudaines manifestations. Ce n’était pas pour lui qu’ils étaient là. Un des policiers lui tendit une photo, et il la saisit avec des doigts tremblants, reconnaissant immédiatement le garçon sur le cliché.

-C’est votre âme sœur ?

-Oui, répondit-il la gorge nouée.

L’agent inspira, puis fit un signe de tête à son collègue et reporta son regard sur Oikawa, rivant ses yeux aux siens :

-Il est porté disparu, et la piste criminelle est privilégiée. Nous avons besoin de vous pour le retrouver avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Nous vous expliquerons tout à l’intérieur, si vous nous permettez d’entrer –chaque heure compte.

Oikawa resta figé sur place, incapable de parler, incapable d’agir, incapable de détacher ses yeux du papier glacé qu’il tenait toujours dans sa main, et sur lequel se dessinait le visage de Kageyama Tobio.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour toutes vos réactions sur le premier chapitre, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur et motivée de ouf, merci beaucoup ♥
> 
> J'ai bien bossé hier, alors je me permets de publier un peu en avance eheh~ ensuite, ce sera environ tous les trois jours.  
> J'en profite pour donner quelques règles sur les âmes sœurs que j'avais établies au préalable : 
> 
> -On commence à être sensible à son âme sœur autour de 14 – 15 ans  
> -On ressent les sentiments et sensations violentes de son âme sœur (douleur, ivresse, bonheur extrême)  
> -Ces sentiments et sensations sont mieux perçus si les âmes sœurs sont proches spatialement, entretiennent leur lien depuis longtemps ou sont en osmose.  
> -Ces ressentis peuvent être neutralisés par une prise d’annihilateurs ponctuelle ou régulière.  
> -Les âmes sœurs sont toujours amenées à se rencontrer, et à être rappelées l’une à l’autre.  
> -Si l’une des âmes sœurs est définitivement rejetée, le lien s’étiole et finit par disparaître après quelques mois ou années, dans un délai de quatre ans.  
> -Si l’une des âmes sœurs meurt, l’autre demeure seul, il ne déclenche pas de nouveau processus.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

_Kageyama Tobio est porté disparu._

C’était un choc, et Oikawa n’arrivait pas à s’en remettre, tout à coup envahi d’une multitude de sentiments –le regret, la culpabilité, la compréhension, l’appréhension. Il finit par hocher la tête pour signifier aux policiers qu’ils pouvaient entrer, et remarqua alors qu’ils étaient loin d’être seuls ; derrière eux suivait un homme qui ressemblait à un médecin, et, encore à la suite, venaient les deux dernières personnes qu’Oikawa s’attendait à voir entrer dans son appartement.

Ushijima Wakatoshi se tenait devant lui pour la première fois depuis des années, détestablement grand et épais, arborant la même tête sérieuse qu’Oikawa lui avait toujours connue. Son visage était plus adulte, plus marqué aussi, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant étant données les circonstances. A côté de lui se trouvait quelqu’un qu’Oikawa identifia tout de suite, mais qu’il n’avait jamais vu d’aussi près : le champion international brésilien, Nicolas Romero, dont il avait visionné les exploits sur le terrain depuis les années collège. Le voir soudain en personne lui donna le tournis –c’était un des meilleurs joueurs de leur époque. Tous les deux portaient le même survêtement blanc, bordé d’orange, orné de leurs noms, de sponsors prestigieux et de l’emblème de leur équipe –le rapace des Schweiden Adlers.

-Bonjour, Oikawa, salua Ushijima.

-Ushiwaka, se contenta de répondre Tooru.

Romero se contenta d’un signe de tête, et Oikawa songea qu’il ne parlait peut-être pas couramment japonais. Il lui rendit le signe et, toujours bouleversé par les nouvelles, guida la police jusqu’à la table de sa cuisine, où ils passaient tous et où il pouvait feindre d’être un bon hôte en proposant du café.

-Ce n’est pas de refus, sourit le médecin. Merci, Oikawa-san.

Pendant que les cinq hommes s’asseyaient, Tooru essaya de s’activer autour de la cafetière, mais ses sens le trahirent ; ses mains tremblaient, et les tasses s’entrechoquèrent. Un des policiers se leva et prit la situation en main, le poussant vers la place qu’il libérait :

-Asseyez-vous, je vais m’en occuper si ça ne vous dérange pas. Mes collègues vont vous expliquer la situation.

Oikawa s’assit, incertain, ne sachant pas si ce qu’il était en train de vivre était réel.

-Le compte-rendu des éléments jusqu’ici, annonça le second policier. L’alerte a été passée à six heures par Ushijima-san…

-Oui, interrompit Ushiwaka.

Il était pâle, et voulait visiblement prendre la parole, ce qui aurait intrigué Oikawa s’il n’y avait pas déjà eu tant de tension dans la pièce.

-Nous avions un camp de deux jours prévu plus au sud, vers Nagoya, déclara le champion en regardant Oikawa en face. Kageyama n’a pas pu venir parce qu’il s’est tordu la cheville le jour d’avant. Les coachs lui ont dit de rester et de se reposer.

Oikawa avait été conscient de ce fait, ayant senti une douleur aiguë lorsque sa cheville quand les annihilateurs avaient cessé de faire effet, sans compter l’humeur massacrante de Kageyama privé de volley-ball.

-On partage notre appartement, précisa Ushijima. En colocation. Comme on est dans la même équipe et qu’on se connaissait de l’équipe U19 et du championnat de Miyagi, c’était avantageux pour nous deux.

 _Voilà qui explique sa présence ici_ , songea Oikawa.

-Kageyama était resté à l’appartement pendant les deux jours. On a repris la route hier soir après la journée de formation, et on est rentrés ce matin tôt, vers cinq heures. Quand je suis rentré, la porte était ouverte. Il y avait de la casse. Le téléphone de Kageyama était resté sur son lit, aussi, alors qu’il ne serait jamais parti sans. J’ai appelé la police tout de suite.

Oikawa sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et n’eut rien à répondre. Le policier reprit le relais :

-Il n’y a pas de trace d’effraction sur la porte d’entrée, ce qui signifie que Kageyama a dû ouvrir la porte à la personne, ou aux personnes, qui l’ont ensuite agressé et enlevé.

-Mais…, articula finalement Oikawa d’une voix faible. Pourquoi quelqu’un voudrait enlever Tobio… ?

Il ne trouva pas de réponse dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs. Le policier qui s’occupait du café posa une tasse fumante devant lui, et il la porta lentement à ses lèvres, détaillant tour à tour les personnes présentes. Romero soutint son regard, et Oikawa fut un instant déstabilisé par ses yeux noirs.

-C’est ce qu’on se demande tous, déclara le premier officier. Il n’y a pas de mobile. Peut-être un cambriolage qui a mal tourné ? Peut-être une vengeance pour un motif obscur ? Les traces de sang étaient encore fraîches, c’est un sportif international, une demande de rançon va peut-être émerger-

-Les traces de sang ? répéta Oikawa en blanchissant.

-Rien n’indique que ce soit le sien. Les analyses sont seulement en cours, mais entre les démarches et les protocoles, dans ce cas spécifique de rapt… Nous n’avons pas le temps d’attendre. Et c’est pour ça que nous avons besoin de vous maintenant.

-Attendez, souffla Oikawa.

Il contempla ses mains jointes autour de la tasse, essayant d’assimiler tout ce qu’on lui disait. Tobio a été enlevé. Il est peut-être blessé. Il est sûrement en danger –et son sauvetage dépendait désormais d’Oikawa, d’une âme sœur qu’il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de fréquenter, et d’ailleurs…

-Qui vous a dit que Tobio est mon âme sœur ? interrogea-t-il. Ce n’était pas spécialement public.

Une espèce de malaise prit place entre eux, et ce fut une nouvelle fois Ushijima qui répondit avec sa franchise habituelle :

-Je croyais que l’âme sœur de Kageyama était Romero, alors je l’ai appelé en attendant la police.

Le cœur d’Oikawa se serra, et ses jointures blanchirent autour de la tasse.

-Je me trompais, poursuivit Ushijima. Mais il ne s’est jamais ouvert à moi sur sa vie sentimentale, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Romero est resté avec nous…

Oikawa se tourna de nouveau vers le champion brésilien. Il avait appris de plusieurs manières que Kageyama avait fini par se trouver quelqu’un –et comment Oikawa pourrait-il le blâmer, puisque leur lien, même toujours actif, n’avait jamais eu la possibilité d’aboutir ? Cela ne l’empêchait pas de se sentir encore un peu plus mal. Pourquoi lui en particulier ? Pourquoi ce joueur, pourquoi cette personne ? Parce que Tobio ne savait pas faire la différence entre l’amour et l’admiration ? Ils avaient beau jouer dans la même équipe, Oikawa n’aurait jamais songé que l’homme qui lui faisait face soit le genre de Kageyama, avec ses neuf ans de plus, sa barbe et son type latino. Il avait dû reconnaître son nom dans les paroles d’Ushijima, car il rencontra une fois de plus le regard d’Oikawa, et articula finalement un simple mot :

-Tobio.

Une vague de dédain toucha Oikawa en entendant le prénom de Kageyama employé ainsi, et toute la réputation glorieuse de Romero ne suffit pas à la stopper. Il était le premier à l’avoir appelé Tobio, _Tobio-chan_ , mais ce n’était même pas ça qui l’énervait au fond –c’était le souvenir d’avoir vu un match des Adlers, et d’avoir entendu que Kageyama aussi l’appelait par son prénom, _Nicolas_ , ce qui était absolument inédit venant de Tobio.

 _Il t’aurait aussi appelé Tooru_ , lui murmura une voix intérieure, _si tu ne l’avais pas rejeté. Un peu tard pour les états d’âme._

Oikawa croyais qu’il allait se limiter à ce mot, mais Romero poursuivit sans le lâcher du regard :

- _So you’re his soulmate, huh_.

- _Didn’t he tell you ?_ répondit Oikawa sans ciller.

Son séjour en Argentine l’avait habitué à passer d’une langue à l’autre sans souci, du japonais à l’anglais à l’espagnol. L’espagnol ne lui serait pas trop utile avec Romero, mais au moins, ils pouvaient communiquer.

- _He told me a few things about him, but no name._

Ça ne lui apportait aucune réponse. Il n’avait dit à personne que son âme sœur était Kageyama…, sauf à un seul autre, mais il doutait fort que la police ait été l’interroger. A qui Tobio aurait-il pu confier ce qu’ils avaient tenu tous les deux comme un secret ? Ushijima avait visiblement décroché dès qu’ils avaient changé de langue, et Romero continua, éclairant enfin sa lanterne :

- _Wakatoshi didn’t know what to do, neither did I. We thought that his best friend could know something about it and we called him. You must know him, he’s so famous –his nickname is Ninja Shouyou._

Oikawa aurait dû y penser plus tôt. Il avait entendu le surnom de Ninja Shouyou au Brésil, quand il avait fait un peu de beach avec Hinata. Kageyama avait donc fini par lui confier l’identité de son âme sœur… Hinata le savait-il, déjà à Rio ? C’était plus que probable, mais il n’en avait rien dit à Oikawa. Et à présent, il avait pris la décision de le révéler dans l’espoir de secourir son meilleur ami.

-Hinata Shouyou, reprit Oikawa en se tournant vers les policiers, ignorant délibérément Romero. C’est par lui que vous l’avez su ?

-C’est exact. C’est lui qui nous a donné votre nom, et il a suffi de chercher dans notre base de données pour trouver votre adresse. Hinata-san devrait nous rejoindre dans un moment, le temps qu’il fasse la route jusqu’ici.

-Il joue avec les Black Jackals, précisa inutilement Ushijima. Leur base est à Tokyo.

Tooru hocha la tête, toujours un peu perdu.

-Et… Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? Je n’étais plus en contact avec Tobio. On n’a jamais eu de relation d’âmes sœurs malgré le lien.

-Le lien est toujours vivace ? interrogea le médecin. Ou est-ce qu’il est complètement défait ?

-Il… Il ne s’est jamais défait, marmonna Oikawa en sondant les profondeurs de sa tasse.

-C’est parfait, alors. Je ne me suis pas encore présenté ; je m’appelle Hayachi, et je suis spécialiste des relations type âmes sœurs dans le cadre des enquêtes policières. En un mot, j’aide la police à résoudre des affaires en m’appuyant sur les connexions spécifiques qui existent entre deux personnes. Et dans le cadre d’un enlèvement, les informations que nous pouvons récupérer de votre côté du lien peuvent être déterminantes pour retrouver votre âme sœur.

-Est-ce que vous avez senti quelque chose de particulier cette nuit ? interrogea un des policiers. Une douleur soudaine, un malaise, quelque chose qui, sans le savoir, était lié aux événements du kidnapping ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Oikawa tandis qu’il fermait les yeux. _Si seulement j’avais envoyé ce message. Ça aurait peut-être tout changé._ Il inspira profondément et répondit :

-Je me suis réveillé d’un cauchemar avec des migraines atroces. J’ai lu qu’il était deux heures vingt-huit du matin. Je me suis levé, je me sentais super mal –des étourdissements, toujours les maux de tête. J’ai pris des annihilateurs pour que ça passe, mais ça a mis le temps.

Le policier se mit immédiatement à griffonner sur son carnet.

-Deux heures vingt-huit ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-Certain, répondit Oikawa.

-Un mal de crâne foudroyant, reprit Hayashi. On peut présumer que ses agresseurs l’ont assommé, ou du moins lui ont infligé une blessure sérieuse à la tête. Vous voyez, sourit-il à l’intention d’Oikawa, votre lien nous donnes d’ores et déjà des informations précieuses.

-J’ai encore eu mal ce matin, ajouta machinalement Tooru. Toujours des mots de tête et des courbatures.

-C’est une bonne nouvelle. C’est qu’il est vivant, déclara un des policiers.

 _Vivant_. Le mot résonna étrangement dans la tête d’Oikawa, comme s’il se rendait pour la première fois pleinement compte que c’était une affaire de vie ou de mort, que Kageyama était en danger à l’instant même où ils parlaient.

-Je n’ai rien de plus, avoua Tooru. J’ai repris des annihilateurs ce matin.

-Oubliez les annihilateurs, défendit Hayashi. Il faut que vous soyez au sommet de votre acuité.

Comme si toute la responsabilité lui était tombée d’un coup sur les épaules, Oikawa se leva de sa chaise et leva les mains :

-Je ne sens pas grand-chose venant de lui, vraiment. Quelques sensations et émotions violentes, mais je serais incapable d’être plus précis ou de le localiser, c’est impossible.

-C’est pour ça que je suis là aujourd’hui, déclara Hayahi. Nous allons approfondir le lien pour faciliter votre perception.

-Approfondir le lien ? répéta Oikawa. Mon lien… avec Tobio ?

-C’est cela. Le rendre plus fort, plus perméable. Si vous êtes d’accord, bien sûr.

Oikawa vacilla. Il avait renié son lien à Tobio depuis le début, avait refusé de lui faire une place dans sa vie, avait même refusé de lui laisser une chance.

_Je ne veux pas d’âme sœur. Je ne veux pas de toi._

Et à présent, ce spécialiste, Hayashi, lui proposait de renforcer cette relation qu’ils n’avaient jamais pris la peine de développer. De démultiplier sa réceptivité à tout ce qui émanait de Tobio, à rétablir un véritable lien d’âmes sœurs –et Kageyama, malgré son couple, serait aussi affecté par ce changement dans leur relation.

A quoi cela engageait-il Oikawa ? Une fois qu’ils auraient retrouvé Tobio, que faire de ce lien soudain plus fort ? Cela rendrait leurs vies impossibles, sous la dépendance des annihilateurs –les choses étaient déjà assez compliquées avec un lien distendu. Tobio n’avait certainement pas envie de le sentir prendre du bon temps avec des coups d’un soir dès que l’occasion se présentait ; et Oikawa ne voulait clairement pas ressentir des sentiments amoureux en sachant qu’ils venaient de Tobio… et en sachant qu’ils n’étaient pas pour lui.

_Les âmes sœurs, je laisse tomber. Ce n’est pas pour moi, je ne veux plus en entendre parler._

Il se souvenait encore d’un certain couple se regardant amoureusement, lié par cette relation si spéciale, exclusif, dans leur bulle d’amour et de compréhension mutuelle –et lui, à côté, soudain laissé de côté, soudain oublié, incapable d’aller contre ce que le destin avait établi ; seul avec ses erreurs. 

Mais c’était une affaire de vie ou de mort. Il prit un instant pour considérer l’ampleur de son devoir, la part de culpabilité, la part d’espoir.

-D’accord, souffla-t-il enfin. Faisons ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre (dimanche) sera le premier des 5 flash-backs. Il est court, mais devrait expliquer certaines choses.   
> Merci d'avoir lu et bonne journée ! ;D


	3. Chapitre 2.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premier flash-back ! C'est le chapitre le plus court de la fic, et je m'en veux un peu de vous laisser là-dessus, mais ça explicitera certaines choses~ Bonne lecture!

Oikawa et Iwaizumi avaient treize ans quand ils décidèrent qu’ils passeraient leurs vies ensemble.

Ils étaient au début de leur deuxième année de collège, assis côte à côte sur les marches menant au gymnase. L’entraînement était terminé, et ils avaient fermé la salle, ayant eu l’autorisation de rester un peu plus tard par le capitaine.

A cet âge, ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient encore ressenti leurs âmes sœurs ; mais ils savaient que cela ne tarderait plus. Vers quatorze ou quinze ans, les premières manifestations commençaient, les premiers signes se faisaient sentir ; et ensuite, à moins d’une volonté de fer, impossible de les ignorer.

Ils étaient conscients que ce n’était pas à eux de décider à qui ils étaient liés. Mais ça ne les avait pas empêchés de se mettre en couple ni de rêver.

-Peut-être qu’on peut devenir âmes sœurs, s’enthousiasmait Oikawa.

-Quoi, tu crois qu’on peut forcer le destin ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu’ils se connaissaient. Assez pour développer des prémices de sentiments, renforcés par leur âge et le fait qu’aucune autre personne ne leur ait encore été assignée –une liberté illusoire qui leur faisait croire que tout était possible.

-Peut-être que si on s’aime vraiment, le destin nous écoutera, non ?

-Peut-être, répéta songeusement Iwaizumi.

Ses doigts étaient posés sur ceux d’Oikawa, et s’il n’exprimait pas vocalement son désir que les choses se déroulent ainsi, la manière sont ils se serrèrent un peu parla pour lui.

Ils entrèrent en troisième année –une année difficile pour Oikawa, qui dut apprendre à gérer sa frustration et sa jalousie envers un de ses cadets, un petit génie du nom de Kageyama Tobio. Si Oikawa et Iwaizumi se disputèrent souvent à son sujet, ou plutôt sur les réactions excessives d’Oikawa quand il était dans les parages, rien ne pouvait vraiment compromettre leur relation, et ils restèrent toujours aussi soudés.

Ils la dissimulaient à leurs parents sous couvert d’une amitié profonde, constamment rappelés à l’échéance qui arriverait bientôt : ils atteignaient quinze ans, la découverte de leurs âmes sœurs respectives ne tarderait plus. Mais elles n’arrivaient pas, et ils étaient loin d’y penser dans les quelques moments volés où ils pouvaient être tous les deux.

L’arrivée au lycée ne changea rien. Les premiers couples d’âmes sœurs étaient déjà formés, et pourtant, ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient encore ressenti quoi que ce soit.

-Il faut quelque chose d’intense, disait la mère de Tooru quand son fils lui rapporta ce fait. Peut-être que ton âme sœur n’a pas encore eu d’occasion de ressentir ce genre de choses, voilà tout.

En général, c’était quelque chose de physique. Une fille dans la classe d’Iwaizumi avait trouvé son âme sœur le jour où celle-ci s’était cassé le bras. Le voisin de table d’Oikawa avait découvert la sienne lorsqu’elle avait fait tomber son plateau à la cantine, ressentant la peur, le choc et la honte tout d’un coup. C’était des événements brutaux, qui pouvaient survenir à tout instant.

Mais rien n’arrivait pour Oikawa et Iwaizumi, et ils finirent par croire qu’ils avaient vaincu le sort. Que, par un miracle quelconque, ils s’étaient aimés assez fort pour ne pas avoir d’âme sœur, ou pour ne jamais la sentir, les laissant libres d’être ensemble.

-On devrait dire à nos parents qu’on est âmes sœurs, murmura un jour Oikawa à Iwaizumi.

Ils étaient au début de leur deuxième année de lycée, une nuit où Iwaizumi avait eu le droit de dormir chez Oikawa ; il était tard, et ils étaient dans son lit, blottis l’un contre l’autre. Iwaizumi tendit la main, et pinça la peau d’Oikawa, assez fort pour qu’il grimace.

-Je n’ai rien senti, constata tristement Hajime.

-C’est rien. Aucune loi ne dit qu’on est obligé de sortir avec son âme sœur –en plus, on a pas l’air d’en avoir. C’est pas comme si on était obligés à quoi que ce soit.

Oikawa pressa son visage contre le torse d’Iwaizumi, et ferma les yeux en soupirant :

-Et puis, même si on a des âmes sœurs quelque part, il suffit de les rejeter…

-Ouais, répondit Iwaizumi en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il suffira de faire ça.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Deux jours entiers sont déjà passés, voilà donc la suite de cette histoire. Bonne lecture!

Le temps semblait s’être arrêté dans la cuisine d’Oikawa, autour de la table où se tenaient six personnes. Tooru n’avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi il s’engageait, où ça allait le mener, quelles seraient les conséquences sur sa vie d’après. Hayashi lui adressa un sourire une fois son accord donné, et Oikawa ne le trouva pas si rassurant que ça.

Mais c’était pour Tobio. Il avait beau ne pas avoir vu son cadet de près depuis des années, il n’avait pas envie de causer un drame par mauvaise volonté.

-Comment ça va se passer ?

Il aurait voulu que sa voix paraisse un peu plus ferme, mais il ne pouvait pas nier appréhender la suite.

-Malheureusement, je ne peux pas juste vous injecter un produit et attendre que vous deveniez hyper-réceptif, répondit Hayashi. En soi, je ne fais que vous accompagner lors du processus. Tout doit venir de vous.

-Je n’ai jamais… cherché à établir ce lien, marmonna Oikawa. J’ai rejeté Tobio avant qu’il se passe quoi que ce soit.

-C’était il y a combien de temps ?

Oikawa pinça les lèvres.

-Six ans.

-Un lien rejeté, d’un côté ou de l’autre, finit par s’affaiblir et disparaît complètement dans un délai de quatre ans. Vous le saviez ?

Tooru baissa les yeux. Il savait que cette relation n’était pas normale depuis le début –le destin avait déjà été assez farceur pour créer ce lien avec son rival, avec quelqu’un qu’il ne supportait pas, et à présent il les forçait à rester unis malgré leurs efforts pour s’en défaire. Oikawa posa ses yeux sur Romero, et songea que Kageyama ne devait plus vouloir de ce lien non plus. Alors pourquoi persistait-il ?

-Je ne le savais pas, dit-il franchement. Mais on ne va pas s’en plaindre, si on peut retrouver Tobio avec. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?

-C’est assez abstrait, en fait, et ça varie d’un couple à l’autre. Ce que je peux donner comme constantes, c’est qu’il faut faire le vide mentalement pour se concentrer le plus possible sur ce qui vient de l’autre, s’accrocher à cette présence pour en tirer le maximum. Essayer de recréer une symbiose, en quelque sorte.

-Qu’est-ce que je sentirai de plus ?

-Qu’est-ce que vous sentez actuellement ? lui retourna Hayashi.

Oikawa n’était pas extrêmement à l’aise d’exprimer tout ça devant deux policiers attentifs, Ushijima et le petit-ami de Tobio, s’il pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Dire devant lui qu’il sentait la plupart des choses qui touchaient à Kageyama n’était pas de la première délicatesse… Mais Oikawa se trouva une capacité fort bienvenue à s’en ficher totalement, et de toute façon, ce n’est pas comme si _Nicolas_ allait comprendre ce qu’il disait.

-Sans les annihilateurs, pas mal de choses, avoua-t-il. Je peux sentir quand il a mal quelque part, quand il n’est pas dans son état normal, et quand il a des humeurs… intenses, disons. La colère, la tristesse, ce genre de choses.

Hayashi prit quelques notes, puis releva un regard bienveillant sur Tooru :

-C’est très encourageant. Je pense que nous-

Il fut interrompu par ce qu’Oikawa crut être un bombardement, avant de comprendre que quelqu’un frappait excessivement fort à sa porte. Etait-ce déjà Hinata ? Il se sentait agressé rien qu’au bruit.

-Entrez, lança-t-il depuis la cuisine, espérant que l’intrus l’entende en dépit des coups.

Il entendit la porte s’ouvrir, puis des pas rapides et assurés remonter son couloir –et il s’attendait à tout, mais certainement pas à ce qu’une jeune femme fasse irruption dans sa cuisine d’un air furieux. Ce qui le frappa en premier fut la ressemblance avec Tobio –les mêmes grands yeux en amande d’un bleu sombre, les mêmes cheveux noirs, lisses et soyeux. Le lien de parenté était clairement évident, même dans son expression, et en particulier lorsqu’elle se mit à vociférer sur les policiers d’un air agressif.

-Où est mon frère ? Pourquoi je n’ai pas été prévenue avant ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là au lieu de le chercher !? J’ai dû appeler vos collègues pour savoir où-

-Kageyama-san, s’il vous plaît, plaida un policier en se levant pour lui céder sa chaise. Calmez-vous, nous allons vous expliquer…

 _Super_ , songea Oikawa tandis qu’elle se laissait tomber sur une chaise face à lui et lui adressait un regard mauvais.

-Dites-moi ce qui se passe, ordonna-t-elle.

Ses airs un peu royaux n’étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de Tobio, et Oikawa inspira avec douleur. Il avait presque l’impression de le voir là, et son absence était d’autant plus évidente. Les policiers essayaient d’expliquer la situation, un peu nerveux sous son regard froid, répétant ce qu’Ushijima avait expliqué.

-Et pourquoi on est ici ? coupa-t-elle à un certain point.

Ce fut Hayashi qui lui répondit d’un air empressé :

-Nous pouvons le retrouver plus vite que via une enquête classique en s’appuyant sur son âme sœur.

Il continua à développer, mais Oikawa n’écoutait plus, soudain glacé jusqu’à l’os par le regard qui se posait sur lui.

-Son âme sœur, répéta-t-elle lentement en le dévisageant. Je t’ai déjà vu quelque part. C’est quoi, ton nom ?

-Oikawa Tooru.

Il n’avait pas réfléchi avant de répondre, ne pouvait faire autrement, toujours à moitié étourdi par les révélations qui se succédaient et dépouillé de sa volonté par ce regard bleu insistant.

-Oikawa, hein ? dit-elle d’un air mordant. J’aurais dû me douter de quelque chose dans le genre. J’ai entendu parler de toi. Le fameux _joueur rival_ , _l’aîné indépassable_ , _Oikawa-san_ –le connard qui a rejeté mon frère, en fait. Et maintenant ça t’intéresse de le retrouver ? Tu penses peut-être qu’il va te laisser une chance –maintenant qu’il est célèbre, hein, et-

-Miwa, l’interrompit Romero en posant une main sur son bras. Il aide.

 _Quel accent dégueulasse_ , pensa Oikawa plutôt que d’apprécier son soutien. Son intervention sembla forcer la sœur de Tobio –Miwa, visiblement- à se calmer un peu. Plutôt que de parler anglais pour s’entretenir avec Romero, elle opta pour parler lentement, détachant bien les mots :

-Nico-chan, il n’a aucun droit sur Tobio. Je ne savais même pas que c’était lui, son âme sœur. Tu le savais, toi ?

-Non.

-Peu importe, se hâta de dire Hayashi en agitant les mains. Oikawa-san est notre meilleur espoir de retrouver votre frère au plus vite, alors si on pouvait… laisser les inimitiés de côté et se mettre au travail ?

-Oui, céda-t-elle en laissant son dos heurter le dossier de la chaise. Veuillez m’excuser. Ça ne me plaît pas de laisser la sécurité de mon petit frère entre les mains de celui qui l’a laissé tomber pour des conquêtes d’un soir, mais je suppose que tout le monde a droit à sa rédemption.

Elle lui adressa un sourire consciemment forcé. _Elle a dû voir le numéro de téléphone de la fille d’hier dans l’entrée_ , raisonna Tooru en se reprochant de ne pas avoir pris le temps de le jeter. Il soupira, sachant pertinemment qu’il avait fait des erreurs.

-J’ai choisi de ne pas donner suite au lien, mais ça ne signifie pas que j’ai envie que Tobio soit blessé. Devenir encore plus sensible à ce qu’il ressent ne me tente franchement pas, mais je vais le faire pour qu’il soit retrouvé sain et sauf. C’est tout ce que je peux faire.

-C’est déjà louable, déclara un policier. Ne perdons pas plus de temps.

-Être avec tant de monde n’aidera pas forcément la concentration, intervint Hayashi. Peut-être qu’on pourrait trouver un endroit plus tranquille pendant que les autres restent ici ?

Oikawa opina –si ça pouvait lui éviter de subir les regards lourds venant des proches de Tobio… Ils quittèrent la cuisine tandis qu’un des policiers entreprenait de passer des coups de téléphone, et Tooru décida que sa chambre serait probablement l’endroit le plus indiqué pour être au calme. Le lit était encore défait, et ses vêtements de la veille traînaient à terre –il les poussa sous le matelas du pied, et rajusta les couvertures pour s’y asseoir, désignant la chaise de bureau à Hayashi.

-Je sais que ce n’est pas facile, déclara le spécialiste en s’asseyant, son bloc-notes sur les genoux. Une âme sœur qu’on ressent depuis six ans, ça ne laisse pas indifférent. C’est impossible, peu importe si la relation a abouti ou pas.

Oikawa eut un instant l’impression d’être chez un psy. La soudaine décompression, leur isolation par rapport aux autres, le contrecoup des nouvelles du matin… Il plongea la tête dans ses mains pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Être mêlé à tout ça ne vous plaît pas, et je le comprends, Oikawa-san. Je ne veux pas chercher à fureter dans votre passé, je me doute que vous aviez des raisons de ne pas donner suite à ce lien, et que tous ces gens, tous ces souvenirs resurgissent d’une manière qui n’est pas agréable. Votre collaboration est un acte de courage.

Hayashi jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre, et nota l’heure en haut de sa feuille.

-Je pense que les annihilateurs vont commencer à se dissiper, il est temps de s’y mettre. Je vous préviens, ça risque d’être éprouvant psychologiquement et nerveusement –mais nous ménagerons des temps de pause, bien entendu. Est-ce que vous êtes prêt ?

_Je ne veux pas d’âme sœur. Je ne veux pas de toi. Les âmes sœurs, ce n’est pas pour moi._

Les yeux d’Oikawa étaient déterminés quand il répondit :

-Je suis prêt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre sera un flash back ;)


	5. Chapitre 3.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième flash-back sur les cinq ! Celui-ci se déroule, en gros, de la fin de la troisième année de collège de Kageyama jusqu'au match d'entraînement contre Aoba Johsai.
> 
> Concrètement, je ne sais plus si je l'ai dit, mais la fic se découpe en trois types de chapitres qui s'alternent : les chapitres de flash back (5), les chapitres de contact à travers le lien (5) et les chapitres de discussion avec les proches de Tobio (4) ; à ceux-là s'ajoutent le premier chapitre, et les chapitres de résolutions dont je n'ai pas encore déterminé le nombre. En fait, j'hésite sur le type de fin : assez ouverte ? pré-slash ? déjà bien engagée ? Si vous avez un avis, je serai ravie de l'entendre en commentaire ;) 
> 
> En attendant, enjoie~

Oikawa fêta ses seize ans toujours sans un signe. Sa relation avec Iwaizumi était au beau fixe –pas vraiment officielle, mais tout le monde s’en doutait, famille comprise, et personne n’émettait d’objection, comme s’ils s’étaient résignés à ce que son âme sœur n’apparaisse pas.

-C’est peut-être quelqu’un sans émotions ni sensations, dit simplement sa sœur en haussant les épaules.

-Dans ce cas-là, ce n’est même pas _quelqu’un_ , répliqua Oikawa.

Les membres de sa famille, et la plupart de ses amis, avaient déjà trouvé leurs âmes sœurs et s’étaient immédiatement mis en couples avec elles. C’était naturel, disaient-ils ; impossible de faire autrement en partageant un tel lien. C’est une harmonie, un équilibre, un échange constant. Mais il y avait des exceptions. Ceux dont les âmes sœurs avaient disparu, et ceux qui avaient eu une volonté assez forte pour résister à ce lien –et, après quelques mois ou quelques années, celui-ci finissait par s’annuler. Alors, au fond, peu importait : Oikawa avait choisi Iwaizumi, et ce serait Iwaizumi, avec ou sans âme sœur.

Et puis, les manifestations commencèrent.

Ce n’était pas quelque chose d’évident, pas une soudaine douleur ou une sensation inexplicable –pas comme Mattsun, qui avait chatouillé Makki et s’était retrouvé à rire plus fort que lui. Ce n’était pas non plus quelque chose d’heureux. Oikawa ressentait une pesance dans sa poitrine, un pincement au cœur inexplicable. Il ne savait pas d’où cela pouvait provenir –tout allait bien avec sa famille, ses amis et Iwaizumi, il était performant en sport et en classe, rien ne le tracassait.

Et pourtant, il lui arriva de se réveiller et de trouver des marques de sel autour de ses yeux sans avoir souvenir d’avoir pleuré. Tout allait bien, et rien n’allait –et, lentement, il finit par comprendre que ces sentiments ne venaient pas de lui. Après tant de temps, son âme sœur daignait enfin montrer une présence.

-Je la sens, avoua un jour Oikawa à Iwaizumi, tandis qu’ils approchaient de la fin de l’année. Je sens des choses qui ne m’appartiennent pas.

-Je ne ressens toujours rien, répondit Hajime. Mon âme sœur doit être un caillou.

-Dans ce cas vous irez bien ensemble, _Iwa-chan_ , feignit de plaisanter Oikawa. Mais pour moi, qu’elle existe ou pas, ça ne change rien. C’est toi que je choisis.

En vérité, son âme sœur le fatiguait. Rien de positif ne semblait provenir d’elle, et Tooru faisait de son mieux pour égayer un peu un quotidien que cette peine étrangère rendait maussade. Plus d’une fois, il eut des effets physiques plus poussés –soudain essoufflé en étant allongé dans son lit, somnolant en pleine journée, souffrant régulièrement de courbatures malgré tous les étirements qu’il faisait au club.

Parfois, il se demandait ce que son âme sœur pouvait bien ressentir en échange. Elle avait dû prendre conscience de ses problèmes de genou, vu la douleur engendrée ; sentir la colère et la frustration qui l’avaient envahi en perdant de nouveau contre Shiratorizawa. Un moment, il se demanda si elle ressentait aussi l’amour qu’il éprouvait quand il se trouvait avec Iwaizumi.

Ses examens venaient de se terminer quand Iwaizumi lui proposa d’aller voir leurs cadets jouer.

-Ils sont en finale, déclara-t-il fièrement. Je suis sûr qu’ils peuvent se qualifier pour les Nationales, je veux voir ça.

Oikawa avait suivi, à moitié pour voir Kageyama jouer. Il avait entendu dire que son cadet s’était gagné le surnom de _Roi du Terrain_ , et voulait voir à quel point il avait évolué –tout en prenant soin de repérer celui qui deviendrait sûrement son rival par excellence l’année suivante, qu’il aille à Aoba ou pas.

Iwaizumi et lui s’étaient accoudés aux rambardes surplombant le terrain, et avaient regardé en silence. Ce n’était clairement pas ce à quoi ils s’attendaient, et c’en était presque douloureux.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il fout ? grommela Oikawa en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Calme-toi, le tempéra Iwaizumi. Ce n’est que le premier set.

Mais Oikawa ne pouvait pas se calmer. Il sentait une colère brûlante le ronger, quelque chose de puissant, qu’il n’avait pas ressenti depuis le collège, une rage mêlée de désespoir… Il n’avait pourtant pas de raison d’être si furieux, au contraire, voir Kageyama dans cette situation aurait dû lui procurer de la satisfaction et du soulagement, alors pourquoi… ?

Il comprit quelques minutes plus tard.

Kageyama fit une passe arrière, un geste technique parfait mais trop rapide ; aucun attaquant ne s’élança, et la balle rebondit par terre sans avoir été touchée. Au même moment, l’arbitre siffla pour signaler un changement de joueur, et un instant plus tard, Tobio était sur le banc, dissimulant son visage, tremblant de tout son corps.

-Oikawa, ça va ? s’enquit la voix d’Iwaizumi.

Tooru se rendit compte qu’il haletait, la main crispée sur sa poitrine. Depuis le moment où la balle était tombée, il avait ressenti un déchirement violent, quelque chose d’assez intense pour lui faire tourner la tête, et il avait titubé quelques pas en arrière... Assourdi tant par ces sensations soudaines et brutales que par la compréhension que son âme sœur se trouvait en fait juste sous ses yeux.

-Je reviens, murmura-t-il.

Il se hâta vers les toilettes, toujours submergé par des émotions qui n’étaient pas les siennes –colère et peine, frustration, incompréhension, toujours cette douleur enfouie qu’il subissait depuis plusieurs mois. Et les siennes, accompagnant tout cela, trop confuses pour qu’il puisse les démêler, réduites à une seule constatation – _Tobio est mon âme sœur._

C’était ridicule. C’était tellement absurde. Et pourtant ça expliquait pourquoi les manifestations n’arrivaient que maintenant –le temps que Kageyama soit parvenu à l’âge, lui aussi, de prendre part à ce lien invisible.

Mais Oikawa ne voulait pas de ce lien. Il se l’était promis, il tiendrait sa parole.

Il resta longtemps seul face au miroir, penché sur les lavabos, s’aspergeant le visage d’eau glacée pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Cette découverte ne changeait rien. Entre Kageyama et Iwaizumi, le choix était vite fait.

Il s’apprêtait enfin à sortir quand la porte s’ouvrit et que Tobio entra.

Il était dans un sale état, Oikawa n’avait pas besoin de leur lien pour le voir. Il était encore dans sa tenue de match bleue et blanche, la serviette autour du cou, les genouillères rabattues sur les chevilles et les lacets à moitié dénoués. Il avait grandi, ses cheveux avaient poussé, son visage s’était affiné depuis la dernière fois qu’Oikawa l’avait vu –mais le changement le plus flagrant était dans ses yeux, dans son expression irritée et hautaine qui n’avait rien en commun avec le cadet dont Tooru gardait le souvenir. Les coins de ses yeux étaient rougis, et sa bouche restait figée dans une moue méfiante, même après avoir reconnu Oikawa.

Tout au fond de lui, Tooru sentait leur lien l’appeler –l’inviter à consoler ce garçon, à apaiser sa peine pour du même coup atténuer la sienne. Mais il refusa tout cela, se força à l’ignorer.

-Tobio-chan, le salua-t-il simplement.

-Tu es venu voir le match, Oikawa-san ? répondit Tobio d’un air ennuyé.

-Oui. Et je ne suis pas déçu.

C’était un mensonge. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’écouter le destin maintenant –c’était trop tard, il avait fait son choix. Kageyama ne savait peut-être même pas encore quelle était leur relation réelle, et il serait bien plus heureux sans le savoir. Oikawa ne comptait pas prendre le risque de le laisser compromettre sa relation avec Iwaizumi –hors de question d’essayer, de laisser une chance, même d’y penser.

-Tobio, dit-il d'un ton faussement compatissant. Ne viens pas à Aoba.

Il vit nettement Kageyama mordre sa lèvre inférieure, ressentit plus encore la douleur causée par ses mots –mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le montrer. Il le laissa là et remonta vers les halls pour retrouver Iwaizumi, satisfait en surface de la tournure des choses.

-Oikawa, l’interpella tout de même Iwaizumi, plusieurs heures après être rentrés. Ton âme sœur… C’est Kageyama, n’est-ce pas ?

Oikawa se figea. Hajime était perspicace, quand il voulait –et ses réactions inhabituelles au gymnase avaient amplement dû lui mettre la puce à l’oreille. Il haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel en répondant d’un air indifférent :

-Possible. Ça ne change rien à mes promesses. C’est toi que je veux, Iwa-chan, pas lui. L’homme de ma vie, c’est toi.

Kageyama choisit d’aller à Karasuno, et Oikawa fut satisfait de savoir qu’il n’aurait pas à le côtoyer toute une année. La proximité physique ne faisait qu’augmenter la sensibilité des âmes sœurs l’une à l’autre, et il trouvait leur lien encore beaucoup trop intime.

En vérité, Tobio possédait une échelle de sentiments assez réduite. C’était essentiellement de la peine et de la colère, et Oikawa se demandait parfois ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver pour être toujours dans des humeurs pareilles. Au niveau des sensations, Oikawa continuait à sentir les effets d’un entraînement physique intense, mais qui correspondait au sien, et il n’avait finalement pas trop à s’en plaindre.

Ils se retrouvèrent assez tôt après la rentrée, à l’occasion d’un match d’entraînement entre Aoba et Karasuno. Il salua Kageyama, bien sûr, puis le défia en duel, préférant le catégoriser comme rival comme âme sœur ; mais, à partir du moment où il était arrivé en retard à celui où l’équipe de Karasuno quittait l’école, il avait senti l’intensité d’une paire de yeux bleus fixée sur lui.

Le soir même, il recevait un message de Kageyama.

 **Tobio-chan** : Oikawa-san, excuse-moi de te déranger.

 **Tobio-chan** : Je crois que je suis ton âme sœur.

Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien lui faire penser ça ? Il avait dû se rendre compte qu’il partageait une part de ce que ressentait Oikawa, mais quoi ? Avait-il perçu son étonnement devant leur courte spéciale, sa délectation à viser des réceptionneurs faibles, ou était-ce simplement leur proximité qui avait fini par rendre les choses évidentes ? Il ne voulait pas s’interroger là-dessus. Il pensait que le rejet avait été clair, dès le moment où il avait dit à Kageyama de ne pas le rejoindre à Aoba, et rendre les choses plus explicites lui ferait probablement aussi mal qu’à Tobio.

 **Moi** : Non, je ne pense pas.

 **Tobio-chan** : Mais je l’ai senti

 **Moi** : J’ai un copain, j’ai déjà fait mon choix

 **Moi** : Je ne veux pas d’âme sœur

 **Moi** : Je ne veux pas de toi

Kageyama ne répondit pas, mais il n’en avait pas besoin. Oikawa sentit amplement sa déception –et de son côté, Tobio dut sentir que cette détermination se mêlait à de la culpabilité. Aller contre la nature n’était pas facile, Tooru sentait bien qu’une part de lui tendait vers son cadet ; mais il se ravisait, fermement, tenait à ses principes et ce qu’il avait dit à Iwaizumi. A présent que le rejet était net, il n’avait plus qu’à attendre que le lien se dissipe petit à petit.

C’est pile à ce moment, où il pensait en avoir terminé avec ces histoires d’âmes sœurs, qu’Iwaizumi rencontra la sienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve mardi pour le chapitre 4 et le premier contact ;)  
> Merci à tous pour vos reviews et kudos ♥


	6. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Commençons par les bonnes nouvelles (et ne parlons donc pas d'une procrastination qui va peut-être ruiner ma vie, bref) : la fic est bientôt terminée ! J'ai achevé le chapitre 9 hier de ce que je nomme désormais "la fic de confinement". Donc normalement, aucune irrégularité à craindre dans les updates ;)   
> Les chapitres ont tendance à grossir de plus en plus, ce qui est tout aussi bien. Celui-ci fait 1500 mots ; puis (hors flash-back), on grimpe à 2100, 2200, 2900, 3300 pour les 8 et 9. Donc on y va crescendo, dans le contenu et dans le style~   
> Et donc voici le premier contact ! Bonne lecture !

-Inspirez profondément. Faites le vide dans votre esprit, essayez d’en ôter tout ce qui l’encombre pour ne vous concentrer que sur vos sensations.

Oikawa avait fermé les yeux, assis au bord de son lit, les mains posées sur ses genoux. _Il est marrant, lui…_ , songeait-il en serrant les dents. _Tobio est retenu quelque part, c’est une question de vie ou de mort. J’ai découvert qu’il a une sœur et elle me déteste. Son copain et son colocataire sont avec la police dans ma cuisine._

Il sentait que les effets des annihilateurs commençaient à disparaître, mais avait du mal à discerner les choses –était-ce sa propre panique qu’il ressentait, ou celle de Tobio ? Est-ce que la situation lui donnait mal à la tête, ou était-ce toujours lié aux migraines de la nuit ? Il se concentra sur sa respiration, guidé par la voix d’Hayashi :

-Il y a vos sensations, vos sentiments, et ceux qui ne vous appartiennent pas. Ils sont ancrés en vous depuis toujours, depuis que votre relation d’âmes sœurs a commencé à exister. Vous savez les différencier des vôtres, c’est quelque chose de naturel. Vous pouvez les distinguer.

Oui. A présent qu’il se calmait, Oikawa pouvait attribuer ce qu’il ressentait à lui-même ou à Tobio ; c’était inné, il le savait, tout simplement, sans explication logique. Tout ce qu’il ressentait venait de lui, d’en lui –et ce qui provenait de Kageyama apparaissait comme en miroir, jeu d’authenticité et d’écho à l’intérieur même de son être. Comme s’il était fondu dans son épine dorsale, comme si son ombre était cousue à la sienne.

-Essayez de diminuer la place que prennent vos propres sentiments. Laissez grandir ceux que vous recevez, accueillez-les. N’ayez pas peur.

 _Il y a des raisons d’avoir peur_ , pensa Oikawa en rompant brièvement sa concentration. Plonger dans la psyché de quelqu’un dans une situation aussi critique ne prévoyait rien de bon, il le sentait –comme à son retour de jogging, quelque chose de lourd, d’emmêlé, qu’il n’osait pas regarder de trop près, dont il ne voulait pas déplier les pans.

Il se fit violence. Un long frisson le parcourut, courut sur la peau pour la hérisser de chair de poule, et il retint son souffle comme s’il avait été immergé dans de l’eau glacée. La douleur dans son crâne se manifesta de nouveau, plus vive et plus aiguë, vrillant sa tête d’une barre de plomb. Le sentiment de malaise se renforça, comme rongeant petit à petit les chairs dans sa poitrine, tressaillant d’une foule de sentiments étrangers –la confusion, l’inquiétude, la peur, qui tendaient de plus en plus à la panique tandis qu’il continuait son intrusion, plongeant dans les méandres de ces ressentis abstraits, touchant enfin à quelque chose, sentant enfin que le lien se faisait pleinement et-

Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, pantelant, rompant tout d’un coup.

-Oikawa-san, ça va ?

C’était la voix d’Hayashi, qui lui paraissait loin, tellement loin. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, et sentait une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa tempe.

-O-Ouais, articula-t-il en s’appuyant sur ses genoux.

-Dites-moi tout. Qu’avez-vous vu ? Qu’avez-vous ressenti ? C’était la première fois que vous alliez si loin ?

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver son souffle, puis il hocha la tête. Pour aussi bref que le contact ait été, il l’avait exténué, vidé de son énergie. Et pourtant, il était loin d’en avoir tiré quelque chose de concret…

-De la peur, dit-il finalement. De l’incertitude. Toujours mal à la tête. Rien qui ne nous avance vraiment.

Qu’espéraient-ils de lui ? Le lien des âmes sœurs était remarquable, mais ne lui permettait pas d’agir pour Tobio ni de voir à travers ses yeux. Il n’avait que des ressentis indistincts liés à lui, mais serait incapable de déterminer la distance qui les séparait, ou quoi que ce soit d’autre qu’une vague douleur et qu’une inquiétude évidente.

-Vous n’aviez jamais exploré le lien auparavant ? interrogea Hayashi en écrivant à toute allure sur son carnet.

-Non, répondit Oikawa. Je vous l’ai dit, je l’ai rejeté.

Le regard que le spécialiste lui adressa par-dessus son bloc-notes voulait clairement dire « alors pourquoi est-il toujours vivace ? », mais il s’abstint de tout commentaire, et Oikawa lui en fut reconnaissant. Il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient, et il le coinça entre ses cuisses. Cette petite plongée dans la conscience de son âme sœur ne le laissait pas indemne, il le sentait. Il avait l’impression d’avoir été trop loin, d’avoir senti des choses qu’il n’aurait pas dû ressentir –mais ce n’était encore rien par rapport à ce qu’on attendait de lui.

-Qu’avez-vous ressenti exactement ? De votre côté ?

Oikawa leva les yeux vers son plafond, cherchant les mots justes pour décrire ce qu’il venait d’expérimenter.

-J’ai fait comme vous aviez dit. Je me suis concentré sur ce qui venait de lui. J’ai ressenti les mêmes choses que cette nuit et ce matin, mais amplifiées, plus… précises.

-Un peu comme si vous cherchiez la bonne fréquence, sourit le spécialiste.

-Ouais, c’est ça. J’ai eu le sentiment d’être sur le point de la trouver, mais… je ne sais pas, j’ai paniqué.

-Vous avez paniqué ? Ou _il_ a paniqué ?

-Je, euh… J’en sais rien, répondit Oikawa, confus.

Il avait cru être le seul à avancer dans le lien comme si c’était quelque chose de séparé d’eux, une espèce d’entité qui le connectait à Tobio en elle-même. Mais i Kageyama l’avait senti ? Etait-ce que qu’Hayashi sous-entendait ? Que chaque pas que ferait Oikawa vers lui, chaque avancée dans son esprit… Il le sentirait ?

Le spécialiste dut lire sur son visage, car il demanda d’un ton apaisant :

-Qu’est-ce qu’un lien, Oikawa-san ?

-C’est… C’est ce qui relie quelqu’un à quelqu’un d’autre. Ce qui crée un contact entre eux.

-Exactement. Un lien n’existe que s’il y a deux personnes pour le partager, une à chaque bout. Plus vous irez loin dans cette connexion, plus votre âme sœur le sentira. Si Kageyama-san le voulait, il pourrait presque complètement vous masquer ce qu’il ressent. Si vous avez pu lire en lui, c’est parce qu’il l’a autorisé… Et plus vous voudrez aller loin et approfondir ce lien, puis il devra l’accepter et s’en accommoder.

-Je n’avais jamais entendu parler de ça, déclara Oikawa.

Il repensa aux couples d’âmes sœurs qu’il connaissait –ses parents, sa grande sœur, ses amis. De nouveau lui vint l’image lointaine d’un couple qu’il avait regardé avec désespoir, des années plus tôt –la lumière dans les yeux de la fille, le sourire d’Iwaizumi…

-C’est normal. Quand les âmes sœurs forment des couples amoureux, cela se fait tout naturellement, au fur et à mesure que la confiance se crée et qu’ils se livrent l’un à l’autre –processus accéléré justement par leur perception l’un de l’autre. Vous n’étiez pas très proche de Kageyama-san, je suppose ?

Une file d’images traversa la tête d’Oikawa. Le jour où il avait entendu les coachs dire qu’ils feraient de Tobio un excellent passeur. Le soir où il avait failli le frapper. _Ne viens pas à Aoba. Je ne veux pas de toi._

Et pourtant… pourtant l’envie de le voir. L’idée qu’il était son successeur sur le terrain. La fierté qu’il n’arrivait pas à refouler. Son irritation face à Romero. Tant de preuves, qu’il le veuille ou non, qu’il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

-Non, murmura-t-il. C’était mon rival au collège et au lycée. On fait du volley, on est au même poste. Aujourd’hui, on joue tous les deux en pro.

-Vous n’avez jamais pensé que cette similitude de parcours ne s’était pas faite par hasard ?

Oikawa haussa les épaules.

-Vous me demandez si on est proches. Oui et non.

Les questions l’embarrassaient. Il ne voulait pas penser plus loin. Il n’avait jamais vraiment su ce qu’il ressentait pour Tobio, trop de sentiments contradictoires se heurtaient quand ça en venait à lui. Oikawa n’arrivait à pas à démêler ses propres sentiments du lien des âmes sœurs, à comprendre comment ils évoluaient de la peur à l’attirance, de la méfiance à la fierté –tout était trop embrouillé, et de toute façon… de toute façon, à l’époque… Il n’avait pas cru bon de leur accorder d’importance.

Il se souvenait des mots de ce jour-là. _Peut-être que tu devrais retourner vers lui. On est faits pour ça._ Il se souvenait de la colère qui le consumait, de la jalousie qui mordait à pleines dents dans son estime, des larmes qui obstruaient sa vue. _Peut-être que j’aurais dû, oui. Peut-être que c’est trop tard maintenant._

-Je vais réessayer, déclara-t-il.

-Attendons cinq minutes, préconisa Hayashi. Forcer les choses n’est pas bon ni pour vous ni pour lui. Vous êtes pâle comme un linge.

Il lui tendit une main pour l’aider à se relever, et Oikawa l’accepta, malgré le sentiment d’urgence qui commençait à prendre possession de lui.

_Tobio est en danger._

_Mon âme sœur est en danger._

_Si ça tourne mal… qu’est-ce que je deviens ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour vos kudos et reviews qui sont toujours très intéressantes à lire ! Je me fais un plaisir d'y répondre ♥


	7. Chapitre 4.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> Un petit chapitre assez court, propre aux flash-backs, mais qui j'espère vous donnera tout de même contentement ;)  
> Bonne lecture~

C’était juste avant leur premier tournoi, et Oikawa et Iwaizumi étaient en ville après les cours. Ils avaient improvisé cette petite sortie pour passer du temps à deux, et avaient traîné un peu en mangeant une crème glacée. Tout était parfait –un soir d’été tombait doucement sur la ville, ils profitaient du temps passé ensemble, et Kageyama ne semblait pas d’humeur assez intense pour que cela tracasse Oikawa.

-J’ai commencé à lister les réceptionneurs faibles, se targuait Oikawa en léchant sa glace. Quand on tombera contre Shiratorizawa en finale, il faudra que je vise le seconde, Goshiki. Il est moins stable que les autres.

-T’as fait ça pour toutes les équipes ? demanda Iwaizumi en haussant les sourcils. Combien de temps t’as passé à regarder des matchs au lieu de dormir, encore ?

-Quoi, c’est l’instinct maternel qui parle, Iwa ?

Oikawa tira la langue pour compléter la provocation, attendant déjà le déroulé tout écrit de la suite –Iwaizumi s’énerverait, du moins ferait semblant, lui éclaterait de rire et le charrierait, et ils se pardonneraient comme un jeu.

Mais à la place, le regard d’Iwaizumi se figea. Sa glace tomba à ses pieds, et il inspira profondément en secouant la tête, comme s’il sortait d’un rêve ou d’une transe.

-Iwa-chan ? demanda Oikawa d’un air étonné.

-Je… attends.

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour apercevoir une fille se redresser d’un massif de fleurs un peu plus loin. Oikawa n’avait pas eu le temps de saisir ce qui se passait qu’Iwaizumi trottinait vers elle :

-Eh ! Tu vas bien ?

Il lui tendit une main pour l’aider à se remettre debout, et au moment où Tooru vit leurs doigts se toucher, une horrible jalousie s’empara de tout son être. La scène à laquelle il était en train d’assister faisait enfin sens. Iwaizumi avait _senti_ cette fille tomber à la renverse…

Oikawa les rejoignit, toujours sous le choc, tandis que la fille était en train de se justifier :

-Désolée ! Je voulais prendre la place en photo, et en reculant pour avoir un plus grand angle, j’ai trébuché sur la bordure et je suis tombée dans les fleurs !

-Ce n’est rien, ça arrive, répondit Iwaizumi avec un sourire.

Oikawa sentit son cœur se fissurer en voyant son expression. Ce n’était pas juste une âme sœur, c’était un coup de foudre. Jamais Iwaizumi n’aurait laissé paraître ce sourire, cette douceur dans ces yeux, cet intérêt –lui d’habitude si renfermé, lui qui d’habitude ne révélait cela qu’à Oikawa…

-Je m’appelle Katsuko, déclara la fille en lui rendant son sourire. Je suis dans le lycée public un peu plus loin.

-Iwaizumi, se présenta Hajime. Enchanté. Et lui, c’est Oikawa –on est du lycée Aoba Johsai.

Tooru fut à peine reconnaissant à Iwaizumi de l’introduire, consumé par la jalousie, impuissant spectateur d’une âme sœur qui en rencontre une autre. Il détacha enfin ses yeux d’Iwaizumi pour les poser sur la fille –un peu plus jeune qu’eux, probablement de l’âge de Tobio ; ce qui expliquait les manifestations tardives, là aussi. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains, une peau claire, des yeux bleu-gris. Rien de spécial, mais Iwaizumi la regardait d’une manière qui ne trompait pas.

-Aoba Johsai ! répéta-t-elle d’un air impressionné. Tu dois être un bon élève, alors…

Elle se mit à rougir juste ensuite, rajustant nerveusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le sourire d’Iwaizumi s’élargit, et Oikawa n’en supporta pas davantage :

-Eh bien alors, Iwa-chan ? lança-t-il en le bousculant de l’épaule. Pour une fois que c’est à toi que s’intéressent les filles ! Désolé, ajouta-t-il à l’intention de Katsuko, il n’a pas l’habitude.

-Imbécile, siffla Iwaizumi en lui assénant une tape sur le crâne. C’est moi qui m’excuse, ce crétin ne sait pas se comporter en public.

-Dans tous les cas, trancha Oikawa d’une voix subitement moins joviale, on va être en retard. Faut qu’on y aille, Iwa-chan.

Il adressa un sourire de façade à la fille, puis tira Iwaizumi par la bretelle de son sac à dos pour l’entraîner avec lui.

-Au revoir, Iwaizumi-san, lança tout de même Katsuko avec un vague signe de main.

-A la prochaine, répondit Hajime.

Oikawa attendit d’avoir remonté quelques rues avant de lâcher Iwaizumi et de se planter devant lui en croisant les bras :

- _A la prochaine_ ? Non mais c’était quoi, ça !? Sous mes yeux, juste là, tu …

-Je quoi ? répéta Iwaizumi d’un ton vif. Je n’ai pas le droit de discuter ?

-Tu as vu comment tu la regardais ? s’écria Oikawa. Comme si… Comme si c’était…

-Mon âme sœur ? acheva Hajime. Ouais, j’ai pu le déduire tout seul, figure-toi. Et alors, qu’est-ce que ça change ? C’est comme tu l’as dit. On n’est obligés à rien. Je ne vais sûrement jamais la revoir.

Oikawa avait envie de pleurer. Il avait l’impression qu’Iwaizumi lui échappait, juste comme ça, lui filait entre les doigts sans qu’il puisse rien y faire.

-C’est faux, accusa-t-il en reniflant. Les âmes sœurs sont amenées à se rappeler l’une à l’autre, encore et encore. C’est la règle.

-Heureusement que je ne t’ai pas fait un drame pareil quand tu as trouvé la tienne, s’exaspéra Iwaizumi.

-Mais moi, il n’y avait pas de risques, je le déteste, grinça Tooru.

Iwaizumi soupira, mais n’insista pas ; il prit la main d’Oikawa et entama le chemin du retour.


	8. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> J'espère que vous allez bien~ De mon côté, j'ai fait mon planning pour les mois à venir, et j'y ai inclus la publication des chapitres, tous les trois jours comme promis. Avec ça, on tient jusque la toute fin mai et début juin ;D
> 
> C'est dans ce chapitre que se trouvent les spoilers des scans 387 ! Lisez avec précaution ;) 
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Quand Oikawa revint dans la cuisine, tout le monde était occupé. Un des policiers, au téléphone, était en train de laisser un message pour savoir si l’immeuble où vivaient Kageyama et Ushijima était équipé en interphones ou caméras de surveillance. Ushijima, près du frigo, était également en ligne, expliquant de nouveau ce qui s’était passé le matin, probablement à leur capitaine où à ses coéquipiers. Dans un coin, la sœur de Kageyama et Romero parlaient à voix basse –ou, de ce que voyait Oikawa, Miwa parlait d’un air énervé et Romero l’écoutait. Elle s’interrompit quand elle aperçut Oikawa, et il se douta être leur sujet de discussion.

-Alors ? demanda le deuxième policier en relevant la tête de ses papiers. Est-ce que vous avez des pistes ?

-C’est encore vague, répondit Hayashi, mais ce n’est que le début. Le lien s’est renforcé, il y a déjà ça de certain. On réessaye dans dix minutes, le temps de récupérer.

Ushijima raccrocha à ce moment-là, et Oikawa se sentit soudain centre de tous les regards. Il s’assit, un peu défait de ne pas avoir de résultats à présenter, toujours anxieux de savoir que l’enquête reposait sur lui.

-Qui a été le dernier à être en contact avec lui ? interrogea un des policiers.

-Je ne pense pas qu’il ait reçu des gens dans notre appartement, déclara Ushijima.

Il tapota sur son téléphone pour retrouver leur fil de discussion, et Oikawa se rendit compte qu’il n’avait jamais vu Ushijima avec un téléphone dans les mains avant –il aurait espéré un vieux modèle à clapet, et fut assez déçu de voir un smartphone normal.

-J’ai reçu son dernier message à vingt heures, déclara-t-il. On parlait du camp.

 _Etonnant_ , songea Oikawa, avant que son regard ne glisse à Romero qui déverrouillait son propre téléphone.

-J’ai plus tard, dit-il dans son japonais approximatif.

Il tendit son téléphone, l’écran en avant pour que le policier note l’heure. Malgré lui, Oikawa plissa les yeux pour voir le contenu des messages –parlaient-ils en anglais même par texto ? Ça devait être assez drôle, venant de Tobio… Ou Romero avait-il assez de notions de japonais pour tenir une discussion à l’écrit ?

Rien de tout cela. De ce qu’il vit, ce n’était que de l’échange de smileys. De _smileys cœurs_.

Il eut la sensation que son cœur s’était décroché. _Tobio a dû sentir ça, tiens_. Oikawa déglutit, puis s’assit calmement, essayant de ne pas trahir son malaise. Songer que Kageyama était capable de donner de la tendresse éveillait quelque chose en lui à quoi il ne voulait pas penser. Tandis que le policier référençait l’heure du dernier message, Oikawa se prit à contempler le visage du joueur brésilien.

Malgré tout ce qu’il voulait bien médire sur son compte, c’était un bel homme. Des cheveux de jais qui dégageaient son visage, un teint cuivré, des yeux sombres et vifs, une barbe de quelques jours sur les joues et le menton ; même si son expression était neutre et inquiète, ses traits révélaient qu’il avait l’habitude d’être plutôt enjoué. Il avait ôté sa veste des Adlers, arborant dessous un T-shirt noir, simple, qui épousait les formes de son torse et mettait en valeur les muscles saillants de ses bras. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de puissance tranquille, de bienveillance et de maturité –en plus d’un certain charme propre aux pays chauds.

-Oikawa, l’appela soudain Miwa. Je peux te parler un peu en privé ?

Elle avait l’air plus calme, mais ça n’empêcha pas Oikawa d’appréhender. Il chercha le regard de Hayashi, comme espérant qu’il propose plutôt de retourner travailler sur le lien, mais celui-ci était en train de se resservir du café et lui adressa un signe de tête pour dire que c’était bon. A contrecœur, Oikawa se releva, et s’éloigna un peu vers le salon pour que les autres n’entendent pas leur conversation.

 _Il est temps d’assumer_ , songea-t-il en s’asseyant sur l’accoudoir de son canapé. En dépit de l’humeur visiblement virulente de Miwa, celle-ci n’entama pas tout de suite les hostilités, le fixant d’abord intensément comme pour sonder ses intentions –et Oikawa ne fut que plus sensible à sa ressemblance avec Tobio.

-Mon frère ne m’a jamais dit qu’il avait une âme sœur, lâcha-t-elle finalement en détournant le regard.

Ça piquait. Oikawa ignora la sensation.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il à défaut d’autre chose.

-Pourquoi tu l’as rejeté ?

C’était direct ; pas moyen d’esquiver. Oikawa considéra le bout de ses ongles quelques secondes avant de répondre, jouant la franchise :

-J’avais promis de rester en couple avec quelqu’un d’autre, avant même que mon âme sœur me soit attribuée. Ça faisait déjà cinq ans. Je ne voulais pas tout arrêter simplement parce que le destin m’avait lié à quelqu’un d’autre. Je- J’ai…

Il mordit ses lèvres, puis se résolut à le dire :

-J’étais amoureux de lui.

Miwa sembla s’adoucir. Son regard se fit lointain, et elle hocha lentement la tête.

-Ouais, je comprends. Mais il n’a pas l’air d’être avec toi, là. Vous avez fini par rompre.

Oikawa laissa échapper un profond soupir, puis haussa les épaules, feignant comme toujours d’être indifférent, superficiel, comme si rien ne comptait vraiment ; des années étaient passées depuis leur rupture, mais il n’avait jamais retrouvé de relation aussi stable ou durable, et repenser à cette époque-là ne manquait pas d’éveiller en lui une sourde douleur.

-On a fini par rompre, répéta-t-il. Ouais. Et puis je suis parti quatre ans en Argentine pour prendre mes distances. C’était ma carrière, qu’est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Sortir Tobio de Karasuno et l’emmener là-bas avec moi alors qu’il n’avait que seize ans ?

-Il y aurait sûrement réfléchi à deux fois, répliqua-t-elle. Tu le connais, tu –tu sais qu’il t’admire, non ? Je l’entendais tout le temps parler de toi à Kazuyo –Oikawa-san par-ci, service smashé par-là, et même après… Et son âme sœur par-dessus le marché, même s’il ne le savait pas encore.

 _Kazuyo ? C’est qui, ça ?_ se demanda Tooru. Les paroles de Miwa lui laissaient un goût amer, l’impression d’avoir laissé passer des choses, trop de choses. Mais il disait la vérité. Il avait voulu privilégier sa carrière, et la rupture avec Iwaizumi était encore trop fraîche à la fin du lycée ; et quand il était revenu, Tobio jouait déjà chez les Adlers aux côtés de Romero.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Miwa leva les mains dans un geste d’agacement, de désespoir peut-être, puis se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Finalement, d’une petite voix, elle demanda :

-Comment t’as su que c’était lui ton âme sœur ? Qu’est-ce que tu as senti ?

-De la tristesse. Quelque chose de lourd, de constant. Ce n’était pas… soudain comme les autres couples me disaient que ce serait, rien de brutal. Juste une… peine qui s’est installée, juste là.

Il porta une main absente à sa poitrine. Il la sentait encore, à vrai dire, mêlée à une multitude d’autres choses venant de Tobio.

-A l’époque, il devait être en troisième année de collège.

-Je m’en doutais. C’est l’année où Kazuyo –notre grand-père- est décédé.

Oikawa ouvrit de grands yeux. Il avait toujours cru que ces émotions venaient de l’isolation progressive de Tobio par rapport à l’équipe de Kitagawa Daiichi, son évolution vers le statut de Roi égoïste. Que ces sentiments pesants étaient liés au volley, à des disputes avec Kindaichi et Kunimi. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ça. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n’en sortit, et Miwa poursuivit d’une voix un peu altérée :

-Nos parents n’étaient pas souvent à la maison, donc c’est lui qui nous a élevés. Il était coach de volley et nous emmenait au gymnase quand on était petits, c’est lui qui nous a appris à jouer. Tobio était très proche de lui –toujours en train de s’entraîner dans le jardin, de l’accompagner partout où il allait, de regarder des matchs ensemble à la télé… Kazuyo allait le voir quand il faisait ses premières compétitions. Sa mort l’a vraiment affecté. Il s’est refermé sur lui-même après ça.

Oikawa prit le choc de plein fouet.

Le lien des âmes sœurs se manifestait souvent par hasard, selon plusieurs facteurs –la proximité physique, en grande partie, et la connaissance qu’avaient déjà les âmes sœurs l’une de l’autre. Le moment où il se révélait dépendait de la combinaison de ces données. Mais parfois, comme dans leur cas, le lien s’éveillait quand les sentiments de l’un ou de l’autre étaient trop intenses –et débordaient en quelque sorte de l’un à l’autre.

La première connexion qu’avait sentie Oikawa n’était pas un hasard. C’était un appel à l’aide.

 _Il s’est refermé sur lui-même après ça_. Le petit Tobio-chan toujours avide de conseils, dont le visage s’illuminait chaque fois qu’il était sur le terrain en première année –passant deux ans plus tard à un adolescent isolé et hautain, complètement détaché de ses coéquipiers. Le maillon manquant apparaissait enfin à Oikawa, et la violence de la révélation le laissa interdit.

_Si j’avais été vers lui à ce moment-là, il ne serait peut-être jamais devenu un roi._

Et cette dernière passe, ce jour-là, le jour où Oikawa avait compris… Kindaichi et Kunimi le savaient-ils ? Savaient-ils, à l’époque, que la colère et l’arrogance cachaient en fait des blessures profondes et récentes ? Et Oikawa… Oikawa qui s’était trouvé face à lui, qui avait pu sentir l’once de désespoir que personne ne pouvait voir, comment l’avait-il réconforté, comment l’avait-il soutenu ?

_Ne viens pas à Aoba._

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, complètement dépassé, écrasé par les remords. _Si seulement j’avais su…_ , songea-t-il avant de se reprendre : _non, je le savais, je le sentais_. _C’était mon rôle d’aller vers lui, et je l’ai rejeté._

-Tu ne savais pas ? dit Miwa d’un ton froid mais calme. Comme quoi, on échange. Tu découvres pourquoi il souffrait, je découvre qu’il a une âme sœur. Ça… Tobio savait garder ses secrets.

 _Et qui l’eût cru_. Kageyama était toujours apparu à Oikawa comme quelqu’un de franc et sincère –un talent brut, une personnalité visible. Et pourtant… pourtant il avait dissimulé des choses. Il avait créé ses propres mécanismes de défense, était resté seul avec tout ça... Même à son petit-ami, il n’avait pas révélé l’identité d’Oikawa. _Tu caches bien ton jeu, Tobio-chan._

-Nico est quelqu’un de bien pour lui, déclara subitement Miwa comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Il est posé, il est toujours de bonne humeur. Ça fait du bien à Tobio d’être avec lui.

_Aïe._

-Je pense qu’au fond, ce que recherche mon frère, c’est quelqu’un qui comprenne qu’il ne se résume pas à son air buté. Quelqu’un qui soit conscient qu’il a des failles et des faiblesses, que ce n’est pas un petit génie parfait dans un monde idéal.

 _Ouch_.

-C’est ça qui est bien avec Nico. Il est mature, il est protecteur. Il est toujours aux petits soins pour lui, c’est adorable.

 _C’est adorable_. Oikawa, achevé par la succession de déclarations, à moitié conscient, laissa échapper une plainte étouffée. Miwa le gratifia d’un regard où, pour la première fois, se lisait un peu de douceur.

-Une âme sœur reste une âme sœur, dit-elle tristement. Nico ne pourra jamais être ce que tu es pour lui malgré ses efforts. Je ne sais pas si tu serais mieux pour Tobio… En toute logique… Non, je n’en sais rien. Ça ne sert à rien de faire des suppositions alors que la vie de mon frère est en danger.

Elle plissa les lèvres, les yeux soudain embués, puis se leva du fauteuil d’un air empressé et posa sa main sur l’épaule d’Oikawa quelques secondes :

-Désolée de t’avoir traité de connard. Je… Je te remercie vraiment de nous aider.

Elle sourit, mais ses yeux trahissaient qu’elle était au bord des larmes, et elle se hâta de retourner dans la cuisine. Tooru resta là, assis à fixer le mur d’en face, toujours anéanti. _Tobio… Tout aurait pu être différent si on avait été ensemble._ Il savait que le choix qu’il avait fait à l’époque, avec le peu d’informations qu’il détenait, était le seul choix qu’il pouvait faire. Mais il savait aussi que ces questions le hanteraient perpétuellement désormais, que ces dernières pièces manquantes qu’il avait ignorées jusque là ne faisaient que renforcer sa culpabilité.

Un froissement le fit presque sursauter, et en se retournant, il vit qu’Hayashi avait pris la place de Miwa et le regardait avec attention.

-Est-ce qu’on reprend ? interrogea-t-il doucement.

Oikawa fit un sourire de façade, par pure politesse et pour dissimuler combien il était bouleversé.

-Allons-y, dit-il.

 _Tu caches bien ton jeu, Tobio-chan_. _Mais si quelqu’un peut lire à travers toi… C’est moi._


	9. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> J'espère que vous allez bien ^-^ Pour ma part, je suis toute contente de vous publier ce chapitre, que j'aime beaucoup -on arrive dans les parties intéressantes !   
> Bonne lecture ;D

Un léger bruit provenait de la cuisine, mais Oikawa pensait pouvoir le surmonter sans trop de difficulté. Ushijima était de nouveau au téléphone, et il pouvait percevoir ses paroles, _oui, je te tiens au courant, Hirugami-san_ , de même que les policiers qui essayaient de joindre les concierges sans succès. Il entendait la voix basse et grave de Romero qui parlait à Miwa, mais n’arrivait pas à identifier les syllabes.

-Comme tout à l’heure, dit Hayashi d’une voix douce. Arrêtez de penser, efforcez-vous de _sentir_.

Oikawa se sentait nerveux, mais n’appréhendait plus autant. Il ferma les yeux, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, paumes ouvertes. Il inspira puis expira lentement. Ses sentiments bouillonnaient, la culpabilité, le remord, le regret, la peur, un pincement de jalousie, aussi –mais il mit tout cela de côté et fit le vide. Il n’avait pas le temps de penser à lui-même, pas le temps d’être égoïste.

Il se concentra sur la sensation dans sa poitrine, tout au creux de lui, sur ces sentiments emmêlés qui n’attendaient que son attention. Il s’en approcha, se les appropria, acceptant enfin de les regarder en face – _ce sont les sentiments de mon âme sœur, et ils font partie de moi_. Il les laissa se révéler, se développer et grandir, prendre possession de lui.

Comme plus tôt, le mal de tête resurgit –la peur, la panique, la confusion. Oikawa les accepta. S’il voulait aller plus loin, il devait tout accepter… et Tobio devait l’accepter aussi. Il avait l’impression de le sentir, plus proche que jamais, presque palpable, une présence forte dans un lien fragile.

_Tobio-chan._

Il s’abandonna davantage, prêt à recevoir autant que Kageyama voudrait donner. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos, une sensation de malaise physique et mental. Quelque chose touchait sa peau, quelque chose d’étranger, quelque chose de gênant. Des picotements gagnèrent ses joues, ses lèvres, ses tempes. Des fourmis couraient dans ses doigts, les veines de ses avant-bras palpitaient. Le cognement dans sa tête était toujours aussi fort, il se sentait nauséeux.

_Je suis là._

Il avait du mal à respirer. Quelque chose de rugueux et sale entravait sa bouche. Il sentait la peau tendre de ses poignets piquer et démanger comme si elle était entamée, mais ne pouvait pas la toucher. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Il eut envie de pleurer.

Son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite. Il tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique comme s’il voulait en sortir, comme s’il voulait s’échapper de son corps, lui aussi, et rejoindre celui à qui il devait appartenir…

_Je suis avec toi._

-Oikawa-san ! s’écria la voix d’Hayashi.

Oikawa ouvrit les yeux. Le visage trouble d’Hayashi l’accueillit, pâle et paniqué ; il sentit des doigts crispés sur ses épaules, et en tournant légèrement le visage, aperçut tous les yeux fixés sur lui.

Le silence qui régnait dans l’appartement le suffoqua.

-Je… commença-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Il sentit un goût salé sur ses lèvres, et se rendit soudain compte que ses joues étaient striées de larmes. Il se hâta de les essuyer du revers de la manche, toujours sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il tremblait de tout son corps, avec l’impression de sentir encore les entraves sur sa propre peau.

-Vous avez été loin, déclara Hayashi toujours sans le lâcher. Très loin.

Il ne sut que répondre, occupé à reprendre son souffle. La phase de transe l’avait encore davantage éprouvé que la première fois –il n’avait pas conscience que les choses pouvaient aller si loin, qu’il pouvait à se point se perdre dans les profondeurs de leur lien. Il avait l’impression de sentir la présence de Tobio partout autour de lui, greffée à sa peau, perchée dans son esprit.

-Qu’avez-vous senti ? demanda Hayashi en se rasseyant finalement face à lui. Vous avez vu quelque chose ? Vous avez investi ses sens ?

-J’ai… J’ai senti qu’il était bâillonné, murmura Oikawa. Je crois que ses poignets sont attachés. Je –Je ne suis pas certain, mais je pense qu’il a les yeux bandés.

Il essaya de retrouver une respiration régulière, sans succès ; quand il releva les yeux, tous les autres avaient investi le salon à leur tour, les deux policiers accroupis face à lui, Ushijima, Miwa et Romero debout dans un coin, essayant de ne pas le fixer.

-Il…, reprit-il d’une voix étouffée, il y avait des voix…

-Vous avez entendu ses ravisseurs dire quelque chose !? s’exclama un des policiers.

-Non… C’était ma voix.

_Tobio-chan, je suis là, je suis avec toi_. Il l’avait pensé, il l’avait exprimé de tout son être, mais il ne savait pas du tout comment ces mots lui étaient venus à l’esprit.

-Pour l’enquête, réclama immédiatement l’autre policier. Il est attaché. Les yeux, la bouche, les poignets. Vous avez senti autre chose ?

Il secoua négativement la tête, sentant sa gorge trop serrée pour laisser passer d’autres mots.

-C’est déjà une grande avancée, argua Hayashi. Laissons Oikawa-san respirer un peu, je vous prie. Je pense qu’un verre d’eau lui ferait du bien…

Ce fut Ushijima qui s’en chargea, et Oikawa accepta le verre sans le regarder. Il but lentement, toujours hanté par ce qu’il avait senti.

-Vous vous êtes entendu parler ? demanda calmement Hayashi.

-Oui. Je parlais à Tobio comme s’il pouvait m’entendre. Mais à aucun moment je n’ai voulu penser ça –je veux dire, je me focalisais sur ses sensations, et tout d’un coup ça a résonné dans ma tête –je… je suis schizo, c’est ça ?

-Non, rassurez-vous, sourit Hayashi. C’est quelque chose qui a déjà été observé dans des cas comme les vôtres.

Il n’ajouta rien pendant un moment, laissant le temps à Oikawa de se calmer. Il finit de boire et posa le verre vide sur la table basse, puis se leva et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, effleurant d’une main distraite ses meubles comme pour être sûr qu’il était bien revenu dans son corps, dans son appartement. Finalement, il ouvrit la fenêtre et s’y accouda, désireux d’avoir de l’air frais ; Hayashi l’y rejoignit.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà entendu parler du mythe des âmes sœurs ? demanda-t-il.

-On vit dedans, non ?

-Je veux parler des origines. Le mythe platonicien.

Oikawa ne répondit pas, parcourant du regard la ville qui s’étalait devant lui, se demandant au fond si Kageyama se trouvait quelque part là, à attendre qu’on vienne le chercher.

-Platon dit qu’au début, les dieux nous ont créés avec quatre bras, quatre jambes et deux visages, raconta Hayashi. Nous ne faisions qu’un ainsi, nous formions un tout. C’est ce qu’on appelle l’androgyne originel, et tout était idéal jusqu’à ce que, par un geste divin, ils soient séparés en deux, formant les êtres que nous sommes aujourd’hui. Et depuis ce jour, chaque personne est vouée à connaître et retrouver sa moitié dans le monde qui l’entoure pour reformer cette harmonie perdue.

-C’est très beau, commenta Oikawa d’une voix ironique. Mais si vous me permettez, je doute un peu qu’on ait tous été un jour des boules à huit membres en train de rouler joyeusement dans les plaines du Péloponnèse.

-C’est un mythe, répondit Hayashi en riant. C’est l’explication qu’on trouvée les anciens pour expliquer que chacun d’entre nous ait une personne qui lui corresponde exactement. A vrai dire, même si l’humanité a su dégager des règles, de nombreuses zones d’ombres continuent à entourer cette réalité. Comme ce lien se crée-t-il ? Est-il présent dès la naissance ? Dès le moment de notre conception ? Y a-t-il des critères pour réunir deux personnes ?

Oikawa renifla. Il s’était souvent posé ces questions. Pourquoi Tobio et pas Hajime ? Pourquoi le destin n’avait-il pas voulu leur donner cette chance ? Pourquoi lui attribuer un rival, quelqu’un avec qui il avait des antécédents, plutôt que de lui faire apparaître par miracle une personne qui lui correspondrait, comme pour Iwaizumi ?

-Toujours est-il que ce lien existe bel et bien, et vous êtes en train de l’explorer, poursuivit le spécialiste. C’est la première fois qu’il est pleinement activé. Tout à l’heure, ce n’était qu’une tentative, qu’une expédition en surface –à présent, vous y êtes allé, n’est-ce pas ? Vous avez pu communier.

Un hochement de tête lui tint lieu de réponse.

-En plus des sensations violentes, vous avez pu investir ses sens. Un début, en tout cas. Le toucher est toujours la première étape, c’est ce qu’il y a de plus évident, de plus flagrant, surtout dans la situation de Kageyama-san. En persévérant, vous atteindrez des stades plus précis –la vue, l’ouïe, l’odorat et le goût. Vous pourrez sentir toutes les nuances de ses humeurs, les moindres altérations de son état.

-Et ça se paye systématiquement d’une crise d’angoisse ? demanda Oikawa en serrant et relâchant ses poings.

-Non, je vous rassure. Les prochaines tentatives devraient être plus… sereines, maintenant que le lien est rétabli dans toute sa puissance.

Tooru marmonna un vague _super_ avant de replonger dans sa contemplation du paysage. Trop de choses se passaient trop vite. Cette journée était censée être tout à fait normale, semblable aux autres, et voilà qu’il se retrouvait mêlé à une enquête, à entrer en contact psychologique avec une âme sœur qu’il avait rejetée des années avant. Il avait voulu oublier Tobio, mais n’y était jamais parvenu, même avec les annihilateurs. Il avait voulu passer à autre chose, effacer petit à petit de sa mémoire ses souvenirs de lui, et voilà que surgissaient tous ses proches et qu’il apprenait des choses sur son ancien rival qu’il n’aurait jamais suspectées.

-Et la voix ? demanda-t-il. Vous ne m’avez pas répondu. Qui est-ce qui parlait ?

-C’était vous, bien sûr, déclara Hayashi en souriant. Mais ce n’était pas exactement vous non plus.

-Merci pour la clarté, répliqua Oikawa d’un ton acerbe.

-Ce que je veux dire, c’est qu’il y a plusieurs strates dans votre psyché. Il y a le vous social, tel que vous êtes en ce moment, avec vos souvenirs, vous expériences, votre caractère. Et il y a un vous plus profond, un inconscient, un subconscient même, qui n’est pas affecté par tout ce qui vous a construit, qui reflète au contraire ce qui est inné chez vous. L’instinct de survie, par exemple… et le lien des âmes sœurs. Quand le contact a été enfin établi, vous avez agi par un réflexe que vous ne connaissiez pas, car il n’a jamais pu se développer avant aujourd’hui.

-Ça a toujours été là ?

-Toujours. Les couples plus traditionnels, comme pour la perméabilité du lien, le font sans s’en rendre compte, puisque c’est aussi une part de leur relation amoureuse. L’expression de leur attirance subconsciente envers une âme sœur s’exprime de la même manière qu’une personne amoureuse à celle qu’elle désire.

Ça faisait encore beaucoup à encaisser, mais Oikawa s’efforça de tenir le choc. Il avala sa salive et savoura un moment la sensation de ses mèches agitées par la brise ; puis il demanda, doucement, d’une voix à peine audible :

-Et… ces mots que j’ai dit, que mon inconscient a dit… est-ce qu’il les a entendus ?

-Peut-être. Tout dépend de son propre rapport à votre lien. Mais s’il ne les a pas forcément déchiffrés… Il les a au moins sentis.

-Alors il sait que je le cherche ? demanda Oikawa, et sa voix trahit une pointe de désespoir.

Il se reprit aussitôt, s’en voulant d’apparaître aussi sensible ; mais c’était la vérité, la situation le bouleversait profondément. Il était le seul à pouvoir entrer en contact avec Tobio. Le seul à pouvoir le sauver –et que pouvait bien penser Kageyama, de son côté, en ressentant la présence d’Oikawa après tant d’années de silence ? Tooru enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean et se détourna de la fenêtre.

-Il doit en être conscient, oui. Psychologiquement, ce genre de lien est souvent bénéfique pour les victimes. Vous devez sentir que Kageyama-san est dans une situation extrêmement angoissante –isolé, coupé du monde, privé de ses moyens. Le lien qu’il entretient avec vous est la seule chose qui le raccroche à l’extérieur.

Cela rajouta un poids sur les épaules d’Oikawa, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. Ses pensées dérivaient à la prochaine tentative, et la suivante encore ; quels nouveaux stades allait-il découvrir ? Si Tobio pouvait penser des mots comme il l’avait fait, pouvaient-ils communiquer de la sorte, à travers un lien quasi-télépathique ? Il n’en savait rien, ça lui paraissait fou, mais il allait de surprise en surprise et plus rien ne l’étonnait.

-Vous pouvez sentir sa détresse, dit Hayashi. Pensez que c’est réciproque. S’il s’accroche au lien comme vous le faites de votre côté, il peut puiser des forces dans votre bien-être.

Oikawa ne put s’empêcher de laisser échapper un rire sans joie. Son bien-être. Il était nerveusement à bout en dépit d’avoir tout juste commencé, complètement chamboulé par des révélations successives, torturé par le passé, anxieux pour le présent, complètement perdu sur tous les plans. Et c’était là-dedans que Kageyama était censé puiser du réconfort ?

_Mon petit Tobio,_ songea-t-il _, je crois qu’on est tous les deux foutus…_

_…Mais au moins, on est tous les deux._


	10. Chapitre 6.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Voici l'avant-dernier flash-back, le dernier (8.5) fera le lien avec l'histoire en cours~   
> Bonne lecture !

Jouer contre Tobio était exaltant et frustrant.

Oikawa ressentait toute sa détermination, toute sa passion, et elles venaient doubler la sienne, le poussant au-delà de ses limites. Il lisait en Tobio comme dans un livre ouvert grâce à leur lien si spécial, et dont il était à peu près sûr qu’eux seuls, plus Iwaizumi, connaissaient l’existence ; il dupa sans mal Kageyama lors de leur duel au filet, puis pressentit l’attaque finale, donnant la victoire à Aoba. Tobio aussi avait lu dans son jeu, mais peu importait.

La part de frustration venait du fait qu’il ne pouvait pas savourer la victoire, avec toute la tristesse émanant de Tobio qui venait noircir son humeur. Il était sûr que leur défaite en finale contre Shiratorizawa y était en partie due. Et l’inverse fut vrai aussi : quelques mois plus tard, quand ils retombèrent sur Karasuno lors de la course aux Nationales, il ne put convenablement faire le deuil de la défaite, à moitié occupé par l’euphorie de son cadet.

Les désagréments ne s’arrêtèrent pas là. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Oikawa fut incapable de se retenir d’aller assister au match contre Shiratorizawa –de revenir vers Tobio. C’était la logique des choses, deux âmes sœurs ne pouvaient que converger l’une vers l’autre ; mais qu’il soit aussi facilement soumis à ce fait l’effraya beaucoup.

Novembre arriva, et les problèmes avec. Un soir qu’Oikawa dormait chez Iwaizumi, il remarqua que celui-ci était sur son téléphone ; et, en grimpant sur lui pour avoir son attention, il ne s’attendait pas à lire que son interlocutrice n’était autre que Katsuko. Il eut l’impression de se prendre une gifle.

-Tu l’as revue !?

-Je l’ai croisée, oui, répondit Iwaizumi sans détourner les yeux de son écran.

-Iwa-chan, regarde-moi.

Iwaizumi obtempéra, ses yeux verts emplis d’ennui, et daigna poser son téléphone.

-Je suis tombé sur elle dans à la librairie où je suis allé l’autre jour, expliqua-t-il. Elle m’a reconnu, et j’ai vu qu’elle avait un pin de volley-ball accroché à son sac. Donc la conversation s’est engagée naturellement, et on a échangé nos numéros.

-Et… ? murmura Oikawa, la gorge sèche.

-Tu sais qu’elle a le même poste et le même numéro que moi !? s’enthousiasma soudain Iwaizumi. Une sacrée coïncidence-

-Ah ça, répliqua Tooru d’une voix glaciale. A croire que vous êtes faits l’un pour l’autre.

Il se redressa et récupéra ses affaires sans un mot.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Iwaizumi.

-Je m’en vais.

-Oikawa, y’a rien.

-Y’a beaucoup trop, coupa Tooru. C’est avec moi que tu sors, non ? Parce que je me pose la question, là. T’es vraiment en train de privilégier une fille que t’as vu deux fois au mec que t’es censé aimer depuis cinq ans ?

-Bien sûr que non, arrête de faire le gamin.

-Ouais, t’en fais pas. Je te laisse lui parler tranquille.

Il quitta la maison, laissant le vent froid geler les larmes sur ses joues. Le pouvoir des âmes sœurs était quelque chose de puissant, il ne s’y était jamais laissé berner. Mais il avait cru qu’Iwaizumi serait assez fort pour y résister comme lui l’avait fait –toutes ces fois où il aurait voulu aller vers Tobio, toutes ces fois où il l’avait senti en colère, frustré, découragé, chagriné, sans oser lui envoyer un message pour savoir s’il pouvait aider, déterminé à rester fidèle jusqu’au bout à ses engagements.

Iwaizumi s’excusa le jour suivant, mais les choses ne s’arrêtèrent pas là. Il parlait à Katsuko tous les jours, et Oikawa avait beau enchaîner les reproches et les crises, elle réapparaissait tout le temps. Il avait supprimé son numéro et sa conversation du téléphone d’Iwaizumi, mais elle avait renvoyé un message ; plusieurs fois, Oikawa dut refuser qu’elle vienne avec eux pour une sortie.

-Son équipe a un match d’entraînement contre l’équipe fille d’Aoba demain, dit un jour Iwaizumi. Ça te dit d’aller voir ?

-Non.

Oikawa sentait que son humeur se dégradait de jour en jour depuis le début de cette histoire. Ne pouvoir que regarder sans agir, se voir dépassé de la sorte lui laissait un goût familier et amer.

-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, dit-il clairement. Iwa-chan, c’est elle ou moi.

-C’est toi, répondit Iwaizumi.

Mais le jour suivant, lorsqu’ils sortaient de cours pour se rendre à la bibliothèque, Katsuko surgit de nulle part, à deux doigts de se jeter sur Iwaizumi, rougissant profusément tandis qu’elle l’abordait :

-S-Salut Iwa-san !

-Eh, salut Katsuko ! En forme pour le match ?

-Carrément, au taquet !

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et fit mine de sortir les muscles. Le monde d’Oikawa s’effondrait lentement autour d’eux, autour d’Iwaizumi qui riait et de Katsuko qui bavardait avec bonheur, tableau même du couple idéal.

-Iwaizumi a trouvé son âme sœur ? susurra Makki à l’oreille d’Oikawa.

-Qui se ressemble s’assemble, compléta Mattsun de l’autre côté.

Ils s’arrêtèrent net en voyant l’expression d’Oikawa.

Iwaizumi était si… libre avec elle. Si heureux. Si naturel. Comment pouvait-il seulement espérer rivaliser ? Quelle sorte d’hybris l’avait pris à l’époque, pour croire qu’il pouvait venir contrarier les plans du destin et s’opposer à sa décision ? Iwaizumi était amoureux. Ce n’était en rien comparable à la relation qu’ils menaient depuis cinq ans –tout avait été balayé par l’apparition de Katsuko, de celle qu’il était voué à aimer depuis le début. Des sentiments normaux, même forts, ne pouvaient pas rivaliser avec l’attraction d’une âme sœur.

-Tu viens me voir jouer ? finit par demander Katsuko.

-Ouais, bien sûr ! Je demande juste à Oikawa si…

Iwaizumi se retourna, prêt à faire sa requête, mais ne trouva à la place de Tooru que Makki et Mattsun, qui secouèrent la tête d’un air navré.

-Désolé, dit précipitamment Iwaizumi en posant sa main sur l’épaule de Katsuko. Je viendrai voir le prochain, sans faute.

-T’inquiète, répondit-elle. Je t’enverrai le score.

Il lui fit un dernier sourire avant de partir à la poursuite d’Oikawa. Il le retrouva juste au moment où Tooru s’apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, et l’attrapa par le bras sur l’allée qui menait à sa porte d’entrée. Oikawa garda la tête baissée, et refusa de le regarder.

-Lâche-moi, Iwa-chan.

-Oikawa, écoute…

-Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire ? Tu me trompes. Juste devant moi.

La prise d’Iwaizumi sur son bras se renforça, et il le força à rencontrer son regard :

-Arrête tes conneries. Tu sais très bien que je serais incapable de te tromper. Mais tes crises de jalousie sur Katsuko…

-Mes crises de jalousie ? s’exclama Oikawa en relevant des yeux brillants. Parce que je n’ai pas de raisons d’être jaloux ? C’est ton âme sœur ! Vous vous complétez parfaitement, vous êtes incapables de rester loin l’un de l’autre ! Quand elle est là, tu deviens… tu es tout… amoureux… Et moi, je dois regarder ça ? Dis-moi, t’es sûr d’avoir encore des sentiments pour moi, ou elle les a déjà tous pris ?

-Oikawa, tu sais que tu seras toujours quelqu’un de spécial pour moi-

-Non, l’interrompit Oikawa.

Les larmes coulaient librement, à présent, roulaient sur ses joues, tombaient sur sa chemise.

-Ne me sors pas des mots de rupture aussi classiques, hoqueta-t-il. J’en veux pas. Je suis censé être ton copain ! Ton petit-ami ! C’est ça, le mot, alors dis-le !

-Tu seras toujours quelqu’un de spécial pour moi, reprit calmement Iwaizumi, mais tu n’es pas mon âme sœur.

S’il ne le tenait pas encore par le bras, Oikawa serait tombé à genoux.

-Tu n’es pas mon âme sœur non plus, murmura-t-il d’une voix étranglée. Mais j’ai promis qu’on serait ensemble jusqu’au bout, peu importe à qui on était liés. Tu t’en souviens ?

-Je m’en souviens.

-Ça ne veut plus rien dire, pour toi ?

-Bien sûr que si !

Les yeux d’Iwaizumi étaient humides, eux aussi, mais Oikawa n’arrivait plus à les comprendre.

-Je t’aime, dit Iwaizumi. Mais une âme sœur, c’est… c’est autre chose. J’aimerais que tu comprennes…

-Je comprends parfaitement, merci ! s’écria Oikawa en dégageant son bras. J’en ai une aussi, je te signale ! Et je l’ai repoussée exprès pour être avec toi, alors fais pareil pour moi !

-C’est pas si facile ! s’enflamma Iwaizumi. Toi ça ne t’a rien fait de le rejeter, tu détestais Kageyama de toute façon ! Mais Katsuko…

Oikawa vit rouge. Il poussa Iwaizumi vers la rue, serrant les dents derrière ses larmes :

-C’est mon âme sœur quand même ! Tout ce que tu ressens de ta Katsuko, je le ressens autant de lui ! Mais j’ai fait abstraction et…

-Peut-être que tu n’aurais pas dû, lâcha finalement Iwaizumi. Peut-être que tu devrais retourner vers lui. C’est juste naturel, après tout. On est faits pour ça.

Oikawa lui claqua la porte au nez.


	11. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> De nouveau un de mes chapitres préférés~ de mon côté, j'arrive enfin à la résolution de l'histoire, libre à moi donc de voir jusqu'où je pousse les choses...  
> Juste une petite note pour mes francophones, pour une fois : pour les phrases en anglais (sachant qu'il y aura des pavés dans les chapitres suivants) voulez-vous que j'insère une traduction d'une manière ou d'une autre ? C'est ce que je ferai sur Wattpad via le système de commentaires, mais sur A03, je le mettrais en note si telle est votre requête. Alors dites-moi tout! 
> 
> Merci d'avance pour vos commentaires, kudos et autres, et bonne lecture !

Quand Oikawa revint s’asseoir autour de la table de la cuisine, le seul siège disponible était celui qui se trouvait à côté de Romero. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire cordial lorsqu’il tira la chaise, et si Tooru s’efforça de lui répondre de même, le sien donnait quand même plus l’impression qu’il venait de croquer dans un citron. Il aurait préféré que le champion l’ignore, ou se montre méprisant envers celui qui avait brisé le cœur de son copain ; au moins, ça aurait donné à Oikawa une raison de lui rendre son dédain.

_C’est peut-être pour ça que Tobio sort avec lui. Parce qu’il est bienveillant et mature, et qu’il ne me déteste pas même si j’ai un lien privilégié avec son petit-ami._

_… Contrairement à moi._

Il ignora la pensée, toujours fatigué par ses récentes explorations. Miwa, en face de lui, s’était renfermée sur elle-même et fixait un coin de table d’un air vide, les bras croisés et le regard sombre ; les policiers continuaient de faire leur petit bout de chemin de leur côté.

-Les ravisseurs devaient être au moins deux, pour arriver à le maîtriser et à le transporter hors de l’appartement. Mais sans images de vidéosurveillance, pas moyen d’être certain. Je vais aller sur place pour voir s’il y a ce genre d’équipement dans l’immeuble, et si possible, en récupérer les images ; sinon, celles des rues avoisinantes.

-Repasse chercher du renfort au commissariat, conseilla son collègue. Et dis leur de ne surtout pas alerter les médias maintenant. Appelle-moi dès que tu as quelque chose.

Il rassembla ses affaires et adressa un signe de tête en guise de salut, promettant qu’il reviendrait avec des informations dans quelques heures. Oikawa envisagea de changer de place et de prendre la chaise désormais vide, mais se sentait trop lassé pour bouger.

-Est-ce que vous savez s’il avait des ennemis ? Des gens qui pouvaient lui en vouloir ? relança l’autre policier après le départ de son collègue.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Ushijima. Nous avons des rivaux, mais ça reste fair-play. Même s’il est certain que nous aurons du mal à rester en tête du championnat sans notre passeur titulaire.

Romero semblait comprendre les termes du volleyball, car il répondit immédiatement :

- _Not everything is about volleyball, Wakatoshi._

-Miya Atsumu n’avait pas l’air de l’apprécier. Evincer Kageyama lui garantirait une place dans l’équipe nationale.

Oikawa se mit à tousser de manière ostentatoire, signifiant que lui aussi comptait intégrer l’équipe nationale ; puis il se reprit, par décence. Même s’il ne supportait pas Miya Atsumu pour de multiples raisons, il ne pensait pas que le passeur des Jackals irait jusque-là. Et il comptait bien gagner sa place dans l’équipe nationale à la loyale.

-C’est peut-être une piste, déclara le policier. Kageyama-san est quelqu’un de connu même hors du milieu sportif. Il a fait plusieurs apparitions à la télé et dans les magazines, il a même fait de la pub… Ce n’est pas un hasard si c’est à lui qu’on s’en est pris.

Il nota quelques phrases sur son carnet, et continua d’un air professionnel :

-On n’a toujours pas de demande de rançon, ceci dit. C’est ce qu’il faudrait attendre, dans ce genre de cas, mais ça fait déjà plus de neuf heures. Ce qui est étrange, c’est qu’ils ont frappé précisément au moment où Kageyama-san était seul… Ushijima-san, qui savait que vous étiez absent ce soir-là ?

-Hm… Mon équipe, répondit lentement Ushijima. Ceux qui prenaient part au déplacement, et l’entourage proche des joueurs, je pense. Mais Kageyama devait partir aussi. Il s’est blessé juste la veille.

-Pourriez-vous établir une liste de tous ceux qui savaient cela ?

Il lui fit glisser une feuille et un stylo, et Ushijima se mit à la tâche sans un mot. Un lourd silence se mit à peser sur la pièce, seulement rompu par les grattements sur le papier. Miwa était sur son téléphone ; elle finit par se lever et sortir de la cuisine en le portant à son oreille, et Oikawa comprit assez vite qu’elle avait ses parents au bout du fil. Il remarqua en tournant la tête que sa hauteur d’épaules était en-dessous de celle de Romero, et se prit à faire la moue.

-Il sera bientôt midi, dit tout à coup Hayashi. Je peux aller chercher des sandwichs pour tout le monde, si ça ne vous dérange pas qu’on mange ici, Oikawa-san. De toute façon, nous n’essaierons d’établir le contact qu’après manger. Vous êtes garanti de faire un malaise si vous ne reprenez pas des forces avant.

-Ouais. Pourquoi pas, alors.

-Je viens avec vous, déclara le policier restant.

Hayashi hocha la tête ; ils mirent tous deux leurs manteaux et sortirent. Miwa était toujours au téléphone, et Oikawa entendait les trémolos dans sa voix. Il restait seul à table avec les deux joueurs des Adlers, et considérait l’idée de s’isoler dans sa chambre quand Romero, à côté de lui, sembla soudain s’agiter ; il sortit un smartphone de sa poche, et Tooru crut d’abord que c’était le sien avant qu’il ne dise :

- _Tobio’s phone_. _I took it when I arrived at his place, he left it on his bed._ _Maybe there’s info in there ?_

 _Il aurait dû le sortir quand les policiers étaient encore là,_ songea Oikawa. Il doutait de découvrir la raison de cet enlèvement dans les données de Tobio, mais après tout, pourquoi pas.

- _Can I see it ?_ demanda-t-il en tendant la main, paume ouverte.

Le brésilien ne devait pas savoir lire les caractères japonais de toute façon, songea-t-il. Romero le lui donna, et Oikawa se trouva un moment saisi d’avoir dans la main un objet si proche de Tobio –ou était-ce encore le lien des âmes sœurs qui se manifestait, qui l’avertissait que ce qu’il touchait était lié à Kageyama ? Il alluma le téléphone, mais un code de sécurité apparut. _Je n’aurais pas cru Tobio-chan si prudent._

- _Oh, excuse me…_

Romero reprit le téléphone, composa le code d’un geste expert et le rendit à Oikawa avec un sourire. Tooru marmonna un _thanks_ , mais était en train de se consumer de l’intérieur. _Il se fout de ma gueule. Il veut juste me montrer qu’il le connaît par cœur, que Tobio lui faisait confiance et-_

Il se força à se calmer. Nicolas avait absolument le droit de connaître le code. Lui avait mérité la confiance de Tobio pendant qu’Oikawa était à des milliers de kilomètres de là et flirtait sur Tinder. C’était dans l’ordre des choses, après tout.

Il commença par ouvrir les fils de discussion, essayant de voir si Tobio avait reçu des messages suspects ou avait un correspondant anonyme. Il pinça les lèvres en voyant _Nico_ en tête de file, puis le reste de son entourage –Ushijima, Miwa, Hinata, Hoshiumi, Sugawara, d’autres joueurs de son équipe et des connaissances qui restaient très largement issues du volley lycéen. Rien d’anormal dans tout ça.

Oikawa réitéra l’opération sur ses divers réseaux sociaux, sans vraiment trouver une piste intéressante ; juste des messages de fans et quelques notifications. Sans grande conviction, il ouvrit la galerie de photos pour la parcourir rapidement, plus par curiosité que dans l’espoir d’y trouver un indice. Quelques screens, des photos basiques dont de nombreux selfies avec Hinata (ou pris par Hinata seul quand il avait le dos tourné) ; rien de probant. Oikawa était remonté à trois mois en arrière, et allait rendre le téléphone quand une photo l’interpella. De fait, elle n’avait aucun lien avec l’enquête ; c’était Tobio, seul, mais Oikawa n’arrivait pas à en détacher ses yeux, et se résolut à l’agrandir.

Indéniablement, c’était une belle photo. C’était Kageyama, simplement accoudé à ce qui devait être un balcon ; mais les motifs en fer forgé et les fleurs qui le décoraient donnaient tout de suite un certain charme au décor. Lui était vêtu simplement –un jean noir, un pull bleu sombre, un col blanc- mais Oikawa ne put s’empêcher de fixer, lui qui ne voyait d’habitude Tobio que dans ses affaires de sport. C’était presque plus intime de le voir habillé de la sorte qu’en short de match, et il eut la sensation que quelque chose remuait dans son ventre.

Quant à son visage… Ça faisait longtemps qu’Oikawa n’avait pas eu l’occasion de le voir de si près. Il avait mûri depuis le lycée, et s’était détaché de la figure de l’adolescent renfermé pour adopter celle d’un beau jeune homme –dégageant son visage plutôt que de laisser ses cheveux recouvrir son front, et arborant à la place d’une moue ennuyée un léger sourire. C’était vrai que Tobio souriait davantage depuis qu’il était chez les Adlers –depuis qu’il était avec Romero. Cela n’empêcha pas Oikawa d’apprécier cette expression sur lui, ni le reste, et en particulier ses yeux désormais bien mis en valeur.

- _He’s cute, isn’t he ?_

Oikawa manqua de lâcher le téléphone. Romero était penché par-dessus son épaule.

- _O-Of course he is_ , bégaya Oikawa en lui fourrant le téléphone dans les mains. _He’s my kouhai, after all !_

 _Quel con, mais quel con !_ se maudit-il. Heureusement, il avait assez de répartie pour rattraper à peu près le coup –heureusement, il avait dit _kouhai_ plutôt que _âme sœur_ , sans quoi il aurait pu définitivement s’enterrer. Mais ça n’empêchait pas qu’il se sentait absolument ridicule –grillé par le copain de son âme sœur en train de se dire que, finalement, il était peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose. Romero avait l’air plus amusé qu’autre chose, mais Oikawa ne s’y laissa pas prendre : son sourire n’atteignait pas ses yeux.

- _I took this one_ , dit-il en posant le téléphone sur la table. _He wanted a new pic for his Instagram_.

Oikawa hocha la tête. Il venait de voir à l’instant que Tobio était sur Insta, mais avait considéré un peu naïvement qu’il avait des gens pour s’en occuper à sa place, comme les stars –pas qu’il ait développé un semblant d’intelligence communicationnelle et ne rechigne pas à un petit shooting photo de temps en temps. _He’s my kouhai, after all_ , se repassa Oikawa avec un demi-sourire ironique.

Peu désireux de sentir que Romero devait bien se moquer de lui en son for intérieur, Tooru prit le parti de regagner le salon et d’y attendre que les autres reviennent avec les sandwichs ; il alluma la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond, espérant que ça apaiserait un peu l’insoutenable tension qui planait sur l’appartement, puis s’assit dans le canapé et croisa les jambes, essayant de prendre du recul sur tout ça.

Il entendit vaguement que Miwa avait raccroché et était revenue dans la cuisine, et reportait tout juste son attention sur la chaîne d’informations quand le canapé s’affaissa soudain à côté de lui, et qu’en tournant la tête, il vit qu’Ushijima venait de s’y asseoir. Oikawa décida de l’ignorer, mais c’était sans compter sur le champion qui voulait visiblement s’entretenir avec lui :

-Oikawa. Je te remercie de ce que tu fais pour Kageyama.

-C’est normal, marmonna Oikawa. Il aurait fait la même chose pour moi.

-Oui, confirma Ushijima sans le lâcher du regard. Il l’aurait fait sans hésiter.

Tooru s’enfonça un peu dans le dossier du canapé. Il n’avait pas envie de parler à Ushijima, mais lui aussi avait dû évoluer –moins visiblement que Tobio, mais tout de même. Il était son colocataire, il devait savoir des choses sur Kageyama.

-Je t’ai vexé quand j’ai dit que je croyais que Romero était l’âme sœur de Kageyama.

C’était brutal, assertif et vrai, comme tout ce que disait Ushijima de manière générale. Il tapait dans le mille, constatant simplement une situation évidente sans ressentir le besoin de s’en excuser –ce n’était pas de sa faute de toute façon.

-Un peu, avoua Oikawa. Mais presque personne n’était au courant.

-Oui. Je croyais que ton âme sœur, c’était Iwaizumi.

Oikawa accusa le coup. L’honnêteté d’Ushijima avait ses bons côtés, mais en l’occurrence, elle avait plutôt le don de lui taper sur les nerfs depuis leur première rencontre… Et cette dernière phrase était possiblement celle qui lui faisait le plus mal parmi tout ce que le champion lui avait dit. Tooru ne se laissa pas déborder, cependant, garda son expression habituelle et répondit sans le regarder :

-Ouais. On sortait ensemble, mais on n’était pas liés.

Puis, désireux d’éloigner le sujet d’Iwaizumi et par esprit de revanche un peu mesquin, il relança :

-Et toi, Ushiwaka ? Tu vis avec Tobio. Elle est où, ton âme sœur ?

-En Serbie.

-Hein ?

-En Serbie, répéta Ushijima sans ciller. Elle est partie dans une ligue étrangère réputée en volley. C’est ce que tu as fait avec l’Argentine, non ?

Oikawa cligna lentement des yeux. Il s’était attendu à tout comme réponse, sauf à ça.

-On s’est dit qu’on faisait passer nos carrières d’abord, poursuivit-il sans paraître particulièrement affecté. Le lien n’est pas rejeté, juste… délayé. On se reverra après. Et puis, on se croise de temps en temps aux championnats mondiaux.

-Tranquille, ironisa Oikawa. Vous avez le même parcours et vous êtes sur la même longueur d’onde. Y’en a qui ont de la chance.

-Ce n’est pas différent de Kageyama et toi, fit remarquer Ushijima.

_Merci, Ushiwaka. Toujours là pour me soutenir._

-Tobio a un copain, répliqua Tooru en présentant son meilleur sourire. Je n’ai pas envie de me mêler à ça. J’ai réussi à l’oublier jusqu’à aujourd’hui, il a fait de même, et tout allait pour le mieux-

C’était faux, mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait en stock. Evidemment, Ushijima ne le laissa pas s’en tirer si facilement. Il riva ses yeux à ceux d’Oikawa, désarmants de sérieux et de franchise, et lâcha :

-Il ne t’a jamais oublié, Oikawa.

Le cœur de Tooru rata un battement, et il ne put s’empêcher de laisser paraître une expression de surprise sur son visage avant de reprendre son sang-froid. Il reporta ses yeux sur la chaîne d’informations, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu, mais Wakatoshi ne le lâcha pas :

-Il regardait tous tes matchs. Je l’ai surpris plusieurs fois en train de regarder des lives dans le salon. J’ai reconnu l’uniforme de San Juan, mais il a toujours nié. Après, du coup, il les regardait dans sa chambre.

Oikawa ne savait pas quel mot employer pour décrire ce qu’il ressentait, mélange de tristesse, d’attendrissement et de bonheur –peut-être celui de _mélancolie_. Comment Ushijima pouvait-il savoir que Tooru avait fait exactement la même chose de son côté, regardant avec passion les matchs des Adlers sans jamais vouloir le reconnaître, par pure fierté, gardant ces moments comme des petits plaisirs coupables ? Tobio et lui étaient bien les mêmes… Et leur lien n’y était pas pour rien. La pensée lui faisait chaud au cœur, mais restait teintée d’amertume.

Alors, décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout, Oikawa accorda un coup d’œil à Ushijima et demanda du bout des lèvres :

-Il est comment, Tobio, dans la vie de tous les jours ? Il fait quoi, à part jouer au volley ?

Après-coup, il se sentit un peu coupable de demander ça sur Kageyama plutôt que de prendre d’abord des nouvelles d’Ushijima ; mais celui-ci ne lui en tint pas rigueur, et sembla réfléchir à la question un moment.

-Plusieurs fois par mois, on fait des sorties avec l’équipe pour renforcer la cohésion, soit dans des bars, soit dans des activités à la journée. Des coéquipiers passent chez nous aussi, de temps en temps. Romero, et puis d’autres –Hoshiumi, souvent, comme on se connaît d’avant, et Hirugami, parfois avec son frère. Et des fois des amis de lycée viennent nous voir, Hinata, Tendou ou Goshiki quand ils sont dans le coin. Quand on est seuls à l’appart, hm… en général, il s’occupe de faire les courses parce qu’il retient facilement la liste. On a une console de jeu, mais c’est surtout quand les amis sont là, même s’il s’y entraîne le soir pour pouvoir les battre la fois suivante. Il a quelques mangas dans sa chambre, je crois, et dessine de temps en temps. Et il aime bien se balader en voiture. Mais on passe quand même la majorité du temps à faire du sport.

 _Des amis, des jeux vidéos, des mangas, du dessin_. Et le permis de conduire, ce qu’Oikawa n’avait jamais envisagé venant de Kageyama. Tobio était, somme toute et volley mis à part, un garçon normal. A quoi d’autre s’attendre ? Comme si Oikawa avait considéré que, à cause de son talent naturel et de ses difficultés à communiquer, il avait forcément un mode de vie aux antipodes du sien. Il se doutait que ce n’était pas le cas, mais la confirmation par le colocataire ne lui laissait pas de doute. Kageyama n’était en rien une espèce de génie autiste à moitié isolé du monde –maîtrisant les réseaux sociaux et son image, ayant des loisirs et des amis. Oikawa aurait bien voulu pouvoir continuer à l’imaginer de cette façon ; au moins, il aurait pu se dire que ça n’aurait pas été possible entre eux à cause de ça.

-Et…, dit-il à moitié consciemment, tu penses qu’il avait des senti-

Au même moment, un grand bruit se fit dans son entrée et il sursauta, se levant précipitamment pour voir qui venait de défoncer sa porte.

Sans grande surprise, il s’agissait d’Hinata Shouyou.


	12. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien!  
> Voici donc le chapitre 8 de Résonance, avec la présence de notre bien-aimé Hinata post-timeskip.  
> On se voit en bas, et en attendant bonne lecture~

Hinata était énervé. Pas de la même manière que Miwa, et Oikawa lui en fut reconnaissant, mais il était énervé quand même.

Il ne tenait pas en place, faisant le tour de la cuisine dans un sens puis dans l’autre. Il n’avait pas tout à fait perdu son bronzage brésilien, songea Oikawa en le regardant faire les cent pas. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, et il avait gagné en charisme et en maturité –mais au fond, Tooru l’imaginait encore comme la petite crevette qui hurlait perpétuellement sur le terrain.

-C’est pas possible, s’écria Hinata pour la cinquième fois. Qui voudrait enlever Kageyama ? Ce mec est tellement insupportable, ils vont nous le rendre avant ce soir, non !?

-J’aimerais bien, soupira Oikawa.

Il avait posé son menton dans la paume de sa main, attendant comme les autres que les sandwichs arrivent. Hayashi et le policier devaient bientôt rentrer avec leur pitance –et le plus tôt le mieux, Oikawa pourrait réessayer d’entrer en contact juste après. L’idée le laissait un peu inquiet, au vu de sa dernière expérience ; mais il savait que c’était son devoir, et il avait l’espoir que petit à petit, il obtienne des éléments exploitables.

-Hinata, assieds-toi, dit finalement Miwa. Tu me donnes la nausée à tourner comme ça.

Une fois Shouyou assis, Tooru put voir avec davantage de clarté l’inquiétude qui se peignait sur son visage. Tous deux s’étaient rapprochés lorsqu’ils s’étaient croisés au Brésil, naturellement, comme le faisaient deux expatriés ; mais dans l’instant, Oikawa ne savait pas quoi dire. Ce n’était pas le cas d’Hinata, visiblement, qui s’adressa directement à lui :

-Désolé d’avoir révélé que tu étais son âme sœur. Je suppose que tu voulais garder ça secret, mais… Disons que les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. La sécurité de Kageyama passe avant tout.

-Tu as bien fait, répondit lentement Oikawa. C’était… Je veux dire, on ne s’est jamais mis d’accord pour le taire. Ce n’était pas top confidentiel, je suppose qu’on évitait juste d’en parler chacun de notre côté.

Il désigna Romero d’un signe de tête quelque peu condescendant et ajouta :

-Même lui ne le savait pas.

-Je sais, répliqua Hinata, c’est bien pour ça qu’ils m’ont appelé.

Sur ce, il se tourna vers Nicolas et entreprit de lui parler en portugais, plantant là Oikawa –peut-être pour compenser le traitement quelque peu rude que lui accordait Tooru, d’ailleurs.

- _Então, o que é que achas ?_

 _-_ _Não é nada como eu imaginava. Creio que ele não gosta de mim._

_-Não me surpreende. Ele està em negação._

_-Vejo isso. É divertido._

Oikawa échangea un regard confus avec Ushijima et Miwa tandis que les deux lusophones discutaient, n’ayant absolument aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient. Probablement de Tobio. Il toussota bruyamment pour se rappeler à eux, peu satisfait de se sentir exclu.

-D’ailleurs, lança-t-il pour essayer de ramener la conversation dans une langue qu’il maîtrisait, quand est-ce que Tobio t’a dit que j’étais son âme sœur ? Tu es le seul à qui il l’a dit, apparemment, ça devait être quelque chose.

Hinata haussa les épaules, mais rougit un peu, probablement flatté d’être le seul à bénéficier de la confiance absolue de Kageyama.

-Ah… A vrai dire, c’est encore assez récent. C’était juste quand je suis revenu du Brésil l’année dernière. On a fait une grosse soirée avec tous les anciens pour fêter mon retour, et Kageyama est arrivé avec Nico. Je savais qu’ils sortaient ensemble, mais c’était la première fois que je le rencontrais, j’étais tout… waah. Et puis, tard dans la soirée, j’étais avec Kageyama dans un coin en train de parler… On avait tous les deux bu plusieurs verres… Et puis je lui disais que maintenant que j’allais rester au Japon, Kenma et moi, on allait sûrement emménager ensemble et se marier. Du coup, ça s’est orienté autour des âmes sœurs. Je me doutais que Nico n’était pas la sienne –c’est rare qu’elles apparaissent si loin l’une de l’autre et avec près de dix ans d’écart. Je lui ai dit qu’à Karasuno, j’avais remarqué qu’il avait parfois des humeurs qui ne collaient pas aux situations… A la fin de notre première année, il était tout le temps triste alors que tout allait bien. Même si on n’avait pas gagné les Nationales, je me doutais bien que c’était plus profond que ça. Je n’avais pas osé lui dire à l’époque, j’attendais qu’il vienne vers moi… Et il a mis le temps, cet enfoiré m’a fait attendre cinq ans avant de me le dire.

 _A la fin de notre première année, il était tout le temps triste_. Oikawa baissa les yeux, conscient que ça collait à la période où il avait rompu avec Iwaizumi. Tobio avait dû le déduire, s’en douter… et avait-il espéré un bref instant que Tooru pourrait revenir vers lui, leur donner une chance, avant d’apprendre qu’il s’était envolé pour l’Argentine ?

Il y eut un instant de silence où tout le monde digéra les informations, puis Miwa se pencha en avant en lançant un bref regard à Oikawa :

-Ah oui ? Parce que figure-toi qu’il ne nous à rien dit, à nous. Ça t’ennuie de partager ? Jusqu’à ce matin, je croyais que mon frère n’avait pas d’âme sœur.

-Je croyais que c’était Romero, marmonna Ushijima.

 _-I only knew he had a soul mate who rejected him when he was in high school_ , ajouta Romero _. He didn’t tell me much about him, except that it was a guy with a terrible personality._

-Hé! s’écria Oikawa. Calomnie gratuite ! Je ne suis pas… Je veux dire, je lui ai fait du mal, je le sais. Je le regrette. Mais on n’a quasiment eu aucune interaction en tant qu’âme sœurs, alors, Shouyou… Ça t’ennuierait de développer ?

Sollicité de toutes parts, Hinata ne sut que répondre ; il se gratta la nuque d’un air embarrassé.

-Il n’y a pas grand-chose à dire… Il s’est rendu compte que c’était toi à notre premier match d’entraînement contre Aoba. Je crois que c’est quand t’as dit au coach que tu t’étais foulé la cheville quelques jours plus tôt –justement, il avait eu mal à cet endroit-là sans raison au même moment. C’est là qu’il a compris. Et puis, je pense qu’être aussi près l’un de l’autre a confirmé ce qu’il pensait. Apparemment, il te l’a dit sans attendre, mais c’est là que tu l’as… hm… rejeté ?

_Je ne veux pas d’âme sœur. Je ne veux pas de toi._

-Ouais, souffla Oikawa d’un air résigné. Ça ne servait à rien de lui laisser de l’espoir sur quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas arriver. Autant mettre les choses au clair et qu’il prenne quelques jours à s’en remettre plutôt que de le laisser enchaîner les désillusions et gâcher des années avec ça. Et s’il pouvait se trouver un copain, tant mieux.

Le _tant mieux_ sonna particulièrement mal, et il jeta un coup d’œil à Romero. Probablement aurait-il été soulagé s’il avait appris, dans sa dernière année de lycée, que Kageyama avait trouvé quelqu’un d’autre ; même s’il aurait probablement dénoncé du détournement de mineur, à l’époque, songea-t-il en plissant le nez. Au moins, voir Tobio filer le bonheur avec un autre aurait atténué sa culpabilité.

Malgré leur connexion, l’un et l’autre semblaient toujours trouver le mauvais timing pour se mettre en couple ou partir loin, tour à tour incapables d’être ensemble à cause de la relation entre Iwaizumi et Oikawa, puis par la carrière en Argentine de ce dernier ; et, quand il revenait, c’était au tour de Tobio d’être en couple… Et il partirait l’année suivante pour une ligue étrangère, lui aussi, probablement aux Etats-Unis ou en Europe. Le destin les avait rassemblés, et pourtant ils semblaient passer leur temps à se fuir mutuellement, comme des aimants, sans cesse soumis à des pôles contraires –attirés l’un par l’autre, mais incapables de franchir le champ magnétique qui les séparait.

Hayashi et le policier rentrèrent à ce moment-là, coupant court à la discussion. Hinata se présenta rapidement, et ils ne tardèrent pas à déballer les sandwichs et à manger ; mais même là, le joueur des Jackals ne pouvait s’empêcher de parler.

-Oikawa, qu’est-ce que ça a donné, les premiers contacts ?

Ses yeux sombres étaient extrêmement sérieux, et Oikawa déglutit avant de répondre :

-On a fait deux tentatives. La première servait essentiellement à rétablir le lien. Ce n’est pas si évident, chaque… pas que je fais vers lui est un pas qu’il doit faire vers moi, de son côté. Mais il est pleinement activé, désormais. La deuxième était plus profonde, plus chaotique aussi, mais j’ai pu en tirer quelque chose. Peut-être que la prochaine sera déterminante.

-C’est exact, appuya Hayashi. Les résultats sont encourageants.

-S’ils ne le sont pas assez, je peux toujours appeler Miya pour qu’il vienne te motiver, déclara Hinata en mâchant.

-Sans façon.

L’idée même suffit à dégoûter Oikawa, qui posa son sandwich à demi entamé. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait très faim, étant donnée la situation dans laquelle il était.

Ils se remirent au travail dès que les emballages furent jetés – le policier se mit à parler avec Hinata pour essayer d’en savoir plus sur Tobio, pendant qu’Oikawa et Hayashi retournaient dans le salon.

-Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, sourit le spécialiste. Laissez le lien s’exprimer. Prenez toutes les infos dont vous avez besoin, mais ne soyez pas trop gourmand, vous n’êtes pas encore habitué.

Oikawa se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il ne pouvait pas nier être inquiet –cela faisait plus de dix heures que Tobio était retenu quelque part, et le seul moyen de le retrouver était de passer par ce genre de contact éprouvant ; et puis, Tooru ne savait même pas vraiment quoi penser de son âme sœur désormais, qui réapparaissait ainsi dans sa vie avec plus de présence que jamais. Il repoussa ces pensées incertaines et se focalisa sur quelque chose dont il était sûr –la présence de leur lien, palpable, qu’il savait exploiter.

Il ferma les yeux, et une fois de plus, se laissa porter.

Petit à petit, il laissa tout son être se concentrer sur l’ancrage du lien, sur cette sensation nichée en plein milieu de sa poitrine, juste à côté du cœur. Toutes ses pensées, tout son système ne devaient plus tendre que vers ce point ; il devait devenir son centre de gravité.

Quand il se sentit prêt, il se laissa submerger.

Tobio était là, tout près, il le sentait –comme on sent le regard d’une personne qui nous vrille la nuque, ou le souffle de quelqu’un effleurer notre peau, une intuition subtile mais solide. Cette présence était une évidence depuis qu’Oikawa avait su identifier qui était à l’autre bout de ce lien –mais il ne la rejeta pas. A présent, il ne la rejetterait plus.

Les sentiments habituels revinrent en force –la panique s’était atténuée, laissant place à une sourde inquiétude et une résignation forcée. La douleur dans ses poignets était plus vive que lors de la précédente tentative –Oikawa sentait que les tiraillements s’étaient tournés en irritations et en brûlures, et des pointes de douleurs remontaient tout le long des bras. La faim s’était ajoutée au nombre des désagréments, également, une sensation de manque d’énergie, d’inconfort et de fatigue…

Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Oikawa en voulait plus, il voulait du concret. Et, serrant les dents, il se concentra davantage, plongea plus profondément, plus loin encore que lors du deuxième essai, cherchant quelque chose d’autre, comme pour donner de la clarté à des visions encore brouillées.

La réaction fut immédiate et déstabilisante. Comme s’il se sentait en écho, comme s’il était à la fois celui qui faisait l’action et celui qui la subissait, il sentit son esprit à nu, vulnérable –et aussitôt, les sensations devinrent floues et indistinctes alors qu’elles lui étaient acquises l’instant avant. Oikawa manqua de rompre sa concentration –il entendit la voix d’Hayashi, mais refusa de revenir, se força à persévérer, cédant tout au lien en preuve de bonne foi.

 _Tobio, fais-moi confiance_.

Ces mots apparurent naturellement, à moitié voulus, à moitié enfouis en lui, et résonnèrent de toute leur puissance à travers son être. Il savait qu’il n’y avait aucune relation de confiance entre Kageyama et lui, pas après tout ce qui s’était passé –mais ce n’était pas à son cadet qu’il s’adressait, pas à son rival, pas à sa Némésis ; c’était à son âme sœur.

Il attendit une seconde, une seconde de suspens, une seconde d’angoisse. Ce n’était pas l’anxiété qu’il connaissait depuis le matin même ; c’était la crainte innée que le lien qu’il tentait d’établir soit définitivement repoussé, que leur connexion échoue. Tout était entre les mains de Kageyama, le choix d’accepter ou non de laisser l’accès libre à Oikawa –et il lui fallut une seconde pour décider.

Il accepta.

Oikawa comprit dans l’instant ce qu’Hayashi désignait par « trouver la bonne fréquence ». Ce qui n’était alors que des impressions encore vagues, plus ou moins identifiables, devinrent soudain absolument claires. Il ne voyait rien, le foulard qui lui obstruait les yeux était trop serré –il entendait des sons, mais lointains et étouffés, et rien d’identifiable. Il était assis contre un mur froid, sentait la peau nue de ses bras pressée contre ce qui devait être de la pierre. Ses poignets étaient ouverts, il en avait la certitude désormais, ses doigts engourdis mais englués de sang à force de s’être débattu –ils étaient attachés avec ce qui devait être de la corde, au vu de la sensation irritante. Ses chevilles aussi étaient entravées, mais la corde était plus lâche, même s’il ne pouvait pas s’en défaire. Le bâillon lui laissait un sale goût dans la bouche, le tissu entamait la commissure de ses lèvres. Il était gelé, la peau hérissée de chair de poule, et respirait mal –l’air était chargé de particules de poussière, et d’autre chose de lourd, de froid et d’insalubre –d’humidité.

Tout cela, Oikawa en fut conscient instantanément, sentit tout comme sur son propre corps et, pour la première fois, à la même mesure que celui d’où venaient ces ressentis. La connexion était totale. Le succès l’enivrait presque, mais il se força à garder la tête froide à travers le lien –rien n’était résolu. Il s’imprégna de tout ce qu’il ressentait, tous les petits éléments qui faisaient sens ; mais ce qu’il sentait surtout, c’était Tobio, si proche à cet instant, plus proche qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, plus proches qu’ils ne pourraient jamais l’être physiquement, fusionnels pour la première fois, un type de plénitude qu’il n’avait encore jamais connue…

_Où es-tu, Tobio-chan ?_

-Oikawa !

Une douleur cuisante le rappela dans son corps et il ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision mit un certain temps à s’ajuster, mais il reconnut finalement plusieurs visages penchés sur lui –Hayashi, au premier plan, mais les cheveux roux de Hinata juste derrière, et au total six paires d’yeux fixées sur lui. Avec un temps de retard, il se rendit compte qu’il était allongé sur le sol.

-Désolé, déclara Hayashi. J’ai dû vous gifler pour vous faire revenir. Vous pouvez vous relever ?

Oikawa était encore à moitié dans le gaz, mais obtempéra –se hissant en position assise en s’appuyant sur des bras tremblants, se rendant compte d’à quel point ce nouveau contact l’avait affaibli. Hayashi lui tendit la main pour l’aider à se remettre debout, et il chancela un moment avant de se laisser retomber dans le fauteuil et de reprendre son souffle.

-Ça va ? demanda Hinata.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés, et Oikawa se demanda ce qui s’était passé. Il était tombé, mais après ? Quand il était dans le lien, il ne sentait plus rien qui ne se rattache à son enveloppe corporelle. Il n’était plus dans son appartement… Les minutes précédentes, il était aux côtés de Tobio, où qu’il soit. Il aurait pu convulser ou même parler sans s’en rendre compte... Cela expliquerait l’expression figée des autres spectateurs.

-Ouais, articula-t-il finalement.

Il était trempé de sueur et glacé jusqu’aux os. Miwa vit qu’il grelottait, car elle disparut pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un de ses gilets, qu’elle avait dû voir accroché dans l’entrée. Il s’en empara avec reconnaissance.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Oikawa-san ? interrogea Hayashi en s’asseyant pour être à sa hauteur. Vous ne vouliez plus revenir. Je vous avais pourtant mis en garde.

-J’étais… j’étais si proche, répondit Oikawa d’une voix rauque. On a… communiqué, en quelque sorte. Il a senti que j’essayais d’exploiter le lien, et d’un coup j’ai tout perdu, et ensuite, je lui ai… parlé ? A travers le lien, comme tout à l’heure, et il a dû m’entendre –et cette fois tout était clair, j’ai tout senti, comme si j’étais dans sa tête.

Le policier était prêt à tout noter sur son carnet, le stylo déjà posé sur le papier, n’attendant que les informations intéressantes. Oikawa inspira pour bien tout se rappeler, mais il le sentait encore, les impressions traînaient sur lui comme du parfum sur un vêtement.

-Il est dans un endroit frais et humide, je dirais peut-être un garage, une cave, un abri de jardin, ce genre de chose. C’est pas génial, on est en février et il est en T-shirt, il a dû y passer la fin de nuit, mieux vaut le retrouver avant ce soir, d’autant plus qu’il n’a rien mangé depuis l’enlèvement. Il a bien les yeux bandés, les poignets et les chevilles entravés ; impossible de s’enfuir. J’ai entendu des bruits, mais rien de vraiment concret –ceci dit, les ravisseurs ne doivent pas être loin. Il a essayé de se libérer, mais les entraves ont tenu, je crois qu’il reste tranquille pour l’instant et… nous attend.

-Très bien, dit le policier une fois le compte-rendu fait. Si on trouve les ravisseurs, on le retrouvera du même coup, c’est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Mais comme vous dites, l’heure tourne. Je vais appeler mon collègue pour savoir s’il avance de son côté.

Oikawa n’attendit pas que les proches de Tobio s’en aillent pour amorcer la discussion avec Hayashi, toujours perturbé par ce qui s’était passé :

-Il m’a répondu. C’est la première fois. J’ai envoyé un message, et il a réagi.

-C’est excellent, Oikawa-san, sourit Hayashi. Vous faites du très bon travail… mais ça vous épuise également. Plus vous allez vers lui, plus vous vous perdez vous-même. Soyez prudent.

-Mais c’était…

Il chercha ses mots. Comment décrire ce qu’il avait ressenti ?

-C’était exaltant, répondit Hayashi à sa place. Harmonieux. Complet. C’était le lien des âmes sœurs, Oikawa-san, tout simplement, dans ce qu’il a de plus puissant et de plus beau. Ce genre de contact n’est pas donné à tout le monde, même aux couples traditionnels, sachez-le.

-Est-ce qu’il peut aller plus loin ? demanda Oikawa, la gorge nouée.

-Difficilement. Vous avez atteint un stade très avancé. Etonnamment avancé, si on tient compte de la relation pour le moins… compromise que vous aviez à Kageyama-san.

Hinata renifla, et quand ils se tournèrent vers lui, il arborait un sourire à moitié moqueur :

-Compromise, Hayashi-san ? C’est ce qu’il vous a dit ? Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un obsédé par une autre personne comme Kageyama par Oikawa.

Il posa ses mains sur ses cheveux pour les aplatir et prit une expression fâchée :

-Oikawa-san est un excellent joueur. J’ai appris à servir en le regardant. Je vais battre Oikawa-san pour devenir le meilleur passeur. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour à Aoba ce soir. Le seul joueur qui me fasse peur, c’est Oikawa-san.

Oikawa se sentit presque rougir, jusqu’à ce qu’Ushijima ramène son grain de sel :

-C’est vrai. Toi aussi, Oikawa. Quand il t’a battu à l’Interhigh, tu as dit que tu comptais sur lui pour me battre. Tu étais fier de lui, tu l’as complimenté.

-Je –la ferme, Ushiwaka ! s’exclama Oikawa.

Miwa le regardait intensément, ses yeux bleus emplis d’intérêt et désormais dénués de reproche. A côté d’elle, Romero suivait la scène sans un mot, mais Oikawa n’aurait pas su dire s’il avait pu tout comprendre. Probablement certaines choses, à voir l’imitation de Hinata, et Tooru se sentit soudain mal pour lui.

-Je comprends mieux, plaisanta Hayashi en lui lançant un regard de connivence. Et ça explique aussi pourquoi le lien ne s’est pas dissipé dans le délai. Il a été maintenu des deux côtés… plus ou moins consciemment.

Oikawa se détourna. Le sous-entendu était très clair. Un lien qui ne se défaisait pas… C’était qu’il n’avait pas été complètement rejeté ; et qu’au moment où une part de lui avait dit _Je ne veux pas de toi_ , une autre, au fond de lui, une part qu’il ne connaissait peut-être même pas –ou qu’il n’avait pas voulu reconnaître- avait murmuré _Je veux que tu restes_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilàà ! Je ne sais pas s'il y a des lusophones dans la salle, je laisse à votre bonne initiative le choix de traduire ou non le passage en portugais. Personnellement, je ne connais pas du tout cette langue (j'ai fait allemand Lv1, anglais Lv2) mais comme je suis un peu skillée en latin, j'ai réussi à retrouver au moins la nature des mots. Evidemment, si l'un d'entre vous a des connaissances plus poussées et peut corriger d'éventuelles maladresses, ce sera avec plaisir ! 
> 
> Je me tâte vite fait à faire un chapitre bonus sur cette fameuse soirée et Tobio qui raconte à Hinata pour son âme soeur (chose impossible dans le fil de l'histoire, vue du pdv Oikawa), en grosse partie parce que j'ai développé beaucoup d'amour pour le Romekage à force d'en écrire :')
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera un 8.5, avec le tout dernier flashback, celui qui fait le lien à la situation actuelle.
> 
> Merci à tous pour vos kudos et commentaires ! Ils sont hautement appréciés, lus et relus avec amour.


	13. Chapitre 8.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Voici le dernier flash-back de cette histoire~   
> On se voit en bas, et d'ici-là bonne lecture!

Iwaizumi et Oikawa rompirent peu après l’histoire du match de Katsuko, et Oikawa le vécut extrêmement mal. Iwaizumi avait la décence de ne pas s’afficher immédiatement avec son âme sœur, et Tooru espéra qu’il souffrait de leur rupture, au moins un peu.

 _Peut-être que tu devrais retourner vers lui. C’est juste naturel, après tout._ _On est faits pour ça._

Il aurait suffi à Oikawa d’envoyer un message à Kageyama pour se remettre en contact. Ils auraient pu passer du temps ensemble, trouver quelque chose à faire et renforcer leurs liens. Oikawa était sûr que malgré leurs différends, tout se serait déroulé à merveille –puisque c’était dans l’ordre des choses qu’ils aillent l’un avec l’autre.

Mais il refusa. Par fierté, pour montrer à Iwaizumi qu’il pouvait résister à la tentation, _lui_. Par esprit de revanche, pour lui prouver qu’il n’avait pas besoin de suivre ses prétendus conseils. Par amour, en se convainquant que l’homme de sa vie resterait toujours Iwaizumi, peu importe si le destin avait écrit son nom à côté de celui de Tobio.

Il n’y avait qu’une solution. Partir, partir aussi loin que possible, couper tous les liens qui l’attachaient aux gens qui l’entouraient. Il avait pour projet d’entrer dans une ligue étrangère, et il força un peu le cours des choses pour intégrer une équipe en Argentine, mettant entre Tobio et lui une distance qui, espérait-il, faciliterait l’étiolement de leur lien. Il l’avait rejeté depuis presque un an, il était temps que sa sensibilité commence à s’amenuiser.

C’était ce qu’il se disait. Mais le destin n’abandonnait pas si facilement. Malgré lui, Oikawa se surprit souvent à chercher les matchs de Tobio pour les regarder en ligne, suivant les progrès de son cadet, année après année. Il vit les Jeux Olympiques à la télévision, vit Tobio sélectionné dans l’équipe nationale à dix-neuf ans à peine, plantant des aces dans le terrain des adversaires –son image affichée devant lui comme si le karma en personne se moquait de ce lien rejeté sans être rompu.

Le coup de grâce fut la rencontre avec Hinata au Brésil. Le meilleur ami de Tobio lui-même, qui arrivait dans sa retraite étrangère pour lui parler de Kageyama.

-Tu as vu ses derniers matchs ? s’exclama le rouquin avec passion.

-… Nope, répondit Tooru, même s’il se doutait qu’Hinata ne serait pas convaincu.

En vérité, en plus de suivre les matchs de Tobio avec assiduité, il ressentait toujours ce qui provenait de son cadet. Joie, tristesse, blessure, maladie, il les subissait avec lui –moins intensément grâce à la distance, mais même trois années plus tard, le lien refusait de se rompre. Quand Tooru vit qu’Hinata envoyait le selfie qu’ils avaient fait à Kageyama, il ne put s’empêcher de penser que Tobio devait ressentir la même chose –qu’Oikawa, malgré la distance, lui était rappelé encore et encore.

Il revint au Japon après quatre ans passés en Argentine. La douleur de la rupture avec Iwaizumi était toujours présente, mais ternie, supportable, presque lointaine. De ce qu’il avait vu, Hajime s’était marié avec Katsuko –pas besoin d’attendre longtemps pour s’unir officiellement, quand on était sûr d’être avec la bonne personne. Tooru prit donc un vol pour Sendai, arrêta son contrat avec San Juan, et rentra malgré l’appréhension de revoir Tobio ; retrouver sa famille et ses racines lui ferait du bien.

Il prit un appartement, et chercha un petit boulot en attendant d’avoir un contrat pour la saison prochaine. La soudaine proximité lui rappela combien le lien avec Kageyama était fort en dépit de n’avoir jamais abouti –et Tobio adulte avait une collection d’émotions et de sensations plus évoluée que sa version adolescente. Oikawa redevint le sujet de tous ces ressentis –prenant des cachets quand Kageyama avait mal à la tête, s’enveloppant dans ses couvertures quand il avait froid. Il y eut même une fois où Tobio se retrouva d’une manière ou d’une autre tellement ivre que Tooru se retrouva malade à sa place. Au fond, ce n’était pas si déplaisant. C’était toujours une espèce de compagnie. Même sans se voir et sans se parler, même s’ils avaient refusé des années plus tôt de se donner une chance, en quelque sorte, ils vivaient ensemble.

Tooru craqua, une fois, une unique fois, et alla dans le sens du destin. L’équipe de Tobio, les Adlers, avait match à domicile contre les Jackals –et l’occasion était trop belle pour ne pas se glisser dans le public et suivre tout ça de près. Il parvint à esquiver tous les anciens joueurs de sa connaissance malgré leur nombre effarant, et s’assit dans son coin, songeant avec amertume qu’à l’époque où il était venu dans ce gymnase voir Shiratorizawa contre Karasuno, Iwaizumi était encore à ses côtés. Peut-être celui-ci était-il dans la salle, d’ailleurs ; mais Tooru se força à ne pas le chercher des yeux, et ceux-ci se portèrent naturellement sur Kageyama de toute façon.

Il avait évolué, mais restait toujours le même –prodigieux, glorieux, contrôlant le terrain comme personne, sublime dans toute sa jeunesse et sa prouesse. Il avait la confiance de ses coéquipiers, il jouait toutes ses cartes avec brio, accomplissait chaque geste avec une technique impeccable. Dans tous les sens du terme, il était magnifique, et Oikawa resta bouche bée, ressentant en même temps que lui chaque action, chaque décision, chaque intuition.

Kageyama dut sentir sa présence, lui aussi affecté par la soudaine acuité de ses perceptions. Lorsqu’il quitta le terrain après le match pour s’étirer avec ses coéquipiers, il sembla à Oikawa qu’il cherchait quelqu’un dans le public –et finalement, leurs yeux finirent par se rencontrer. Ce fut comme un électrochoc, l’un et l’autre percevant leur surprise mutuelle, incapables de se dissimuler qu’au fond, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver.

C’est alors que le numéro 5 des Adlers, Nicolas Romero, un champion d’envergure mondiale que Tooru avait admiré et admirait toujours, surgit à côté Tobio ; il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour le coincer contre son torse. Le visage de Kageyama vira au rouge vif tandis qu’Hoshiumi éclatait de rire, et il se tourna vers le coupable pour marmonner quelque chose, rompant le contact visuel avec Oikawa. Celui-ci restait planté là, regardant sans le voir Romero répondre quelque chose en portugais, puis coller un baiser sur la tempe de Tobio.

Il n’en supporta pas davantage. Comme ce jour-là où il avait vu Iwaizumi s’éloigner de lui, il préféra s’en aller. Visiblement, la place était prise.

Oikawa décida de renoncer pour de bon. Si ce lien ne voulait pas se résorber de lui-même, alors il le forcerait. Il se rendit en pharmacie pour se procurer des annihilateurs –de quoi le protéger de tout ressenti extérieur pendant quelques heures et éviter de vivre à travers Tobio. S’il continuait à percevoir tout ce qui lui traversait la tête, il ne pourrait jamais passer à autre chose, et leur connexion était trop tenace pour simplement se défaire malgré ses efforts. L’idée que le bonheur qu’il ressentait par procuration venant de Tobio était causé par un autre que lui le faisait souffrir. Tout ce qui venait de Tobio, à un certain point, le faisait souffrir.

Il s’inscrivit sur des sites de rencontres éphémères pour se distraire, décrocha un petit emploi pour s’occuper l’esprit en journée, et fit usage des cachets chaque fois que Kageyama se manifestait, décidé à bloquer complètement cette existence pourtant liée à la sienne, mais visiblement reniée des deux côtés.

Cette vie était triste, mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait. Une drogue pour croire qu’il n’avait pas d’âme sœur, quelques heures de plaisir avec des inconnus, le regret d’avoir perdu l’essentiel à cause de sa satanée fierté. Peut-être finirait-il par trouver quelqu’un qui n’avait pas d’âme sœur et trouver du bonheur en amour malgré tout… Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ces liens, il n’en voulait plus. Vivre sans était la meilleure chose à faire, et ce fut la ligne de conduite qu’il s’imposa.

Jusqu’au jour où la police frappa à sa porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La boucle est bouclée ! ... ou pas?
> 
> J'aimerais vous proposer une idée que j'ai eu, que j'ai déjà soumise sur Wattpad. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à cette fic : à ce système d'âmes soeurs, au Romekage, à Hinata mature et tout ce qui touche au post time-skip. J'avais déjà suggéré d'écrire sur la soirée où Kageyama avoue à Hinata qu'Oikawa est son âme soeur, et j'ai peut-être trouvé le moyen pour cela. 
> 
> Cette fic s'appelle Résonance, alors quoi de mieux de d'écrire justement son écho ? Tout, dans Résonance, est vu du point de vue Oikawa, ce qui occulte un bon nombre d'éléments. Ecrire d'un autre pdv serait dénaturer la fic. Alors, voilà, autant faire une autre fic, pourquoi pas Dissonance, et écrire du point de vue de Kageyama.
> 
> Cette histoire, comme celle-ci, suivrait une double ligne temporelle : d'un côté les flash-backs (donc la soirée, mais aussi sa relation à Hinata, Romero, etc, et comment il a vécu les événements qu'on a vu du côté d'Oikawa, mettre en acte ce qui n'était que du récit fait par ses proches dans Résonance), de l'autre le "présent" qui serait en fait la suite immédiate de Résonance. Pour moi, Résonance reste une histoire d'enquête, qui commence et qui doit se terminer en même temps. Commencer à trop développer du Oikage et à prendre plusieurs nouveaux chapitres après la résolution, une fois encore, compromettrait l'équilibre global de la fic.
> 
> En somme, voilà ce que je propose : terminer Résonance (probablement au chapitre 13 (18) ou 14 (19)), puis sortir une fic qui la complètera et la poursuivra, cette fois du point de vue de Kageyama. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ; si c'est une bonne idée, si c'est trop ambitieux, s'il y a encore des choses à dire ou si ce n'est pas la peine ;)
> 
> Merci à tous pour votre présence ! Je vous aime !


	14. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Encore un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup (en fait, je crois que j'aime simplement cette fic).  
> Vous pouvez voir que j'ai ajusté le nombre de chapitres final, donc 18, soit encore 4 après celui là qui est la phase de discussion avec Hinata. Y succédera un nouveau contact avec le lien, puis le chapitre de discussion avec notre cher Nico (que j'aime de tout mon coeur depuis peu, probablement un effet auctorial secondaire), le dernier moment de lien et enfin la résolution. Je l'avais déjà évoqué, mais la fin restera super ouverte, puisque ça y est, la suite est lancée! Deux chapitres de 4000 mots chacun sont tout prêts sur ce qui s'appellera Réflexion. Je tease peut-être beaucoup, mais le premier parcourt la vie de Tobio jusqu'à ce qu'Oikawa le rejette, et le second va jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Nicolas. Les suivants seront donc Romekage, et je vous avoue que je suis beaucoup trop hypée :')  
> Bref, quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Hayashi avait formellement déconseillé d’établir une nouvelle tentative avant au moins deux heures. Quand Oikawa, d’un air un peu insolent, lui avait demandé les risques, il l’avait transpercé d’un regard acéré et déclaré sans ciller :

-La première fois, vous étiez à bout de souffle et en sueur. La deuxième, vous avez fait une crise d’angoisse. La troisième, vous étiez en train de convulser sur le sol. Vous voulez vraiment pousser les choses plus loin ? C’est une question de bon sens.

-Mais…, _mais_ ! s’était écrié Oikawa au bord de s’arracher les cheveux, _deux heures_ ! Il peut arriver n’importe quoi à Tobio en deux heures !

La main d’Hayashi s’était posée sur son épaule, compatissante mais ferme :

-La police fait son possible. Mais multiplier les victimes ne sert à rien –si vous vous blessez, non seulement notre responsabilité sera mise en cause, mais vous pourriez vous mettre hors d’état de le contacter, l’enquête serait compromise… et Kageyama-san aussi.

Il avait quand même insisté, appuyant sur le fait qu’il était un sportif de haut-niveau capable d’endurer ça, qu’il ne porterait jamais préjudice à la police s’il était victime d’un accident, qu’il _sentait_ qu’ils devaient retrouver Tobio au plus vite. Mais Hayashi, avec le soutien du policier, avait été intraitable.

Oikawa était donc assis en tailleur dans son canapé, les yeux dans le vide. Ushijima était là, debout dans un coin du salon à le regarder du coin de l’œil –probablement réquisitionné par Hayashi pour le surveiller et être sûr qu’il ne remette pas ça en douce. A un certain point, le téléphone de Wakatoshi avait sonné, mais il n’avait pas bougé de son poste en décrochant, ni même pris soin de détourner les yeux par pudeur.

-Oui, Hoshiumi. Chez son âme sœur. Oui. Je te dirai plus tard. Quelques-unes. Oui. Oui. Je ne sais pas du tout. Oui.

Oikawa entendait les grésillements énervés de l’interlocuteur, et voyait de qui il s’agissait ; Hoshiumi Kourai, le petit géant de leur équipe. Il soupira en regardant ses mains. Dans la cuisine, Hinata et Miwa faisaient pareil, prenaient des appels sans fin, et Oikawa les entendait constamment dire les mêmes mots, mécaniquement :

-Yacchan, je n’en sais pas plus, je suis désolé. Je sais bien. Personne ne sait pourquoi. Je –je ne comprends pas, s’il te plaît, arrête de pleurer…

-Ça avance petit à petit, maman. Je te rappelle dès qu’on a quelque chose, je te promets. Oui… Oui, je t’expliquerai. Ou plutôt, Tobio t’expliquera lui-même quand on l’aura sorti de là.

-Ecoute Kenma, je ne rentrerai probablement pas ce soir. Je vais dormir chez mes parents, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Je… Je veux rester jusqu’à ce qu’on le retrouve.

Le téléphone d’Oikawa sonnait aussi en continu, mais il n’osait pas le regarder. Vu le nombre de personnes au courant, l’information de la disparition de Tobio avait dû fuiter malgré les efforts de la police, et tous ceux qui le connaissaient réagissaient aussitôt. _Peut-être qu’Iwaizumi l’a vu._

Il finit par prendre son portable à son tour ; ses messages étaient en ébullition, et il s’efforça de les trier, mettant de côté tout ce qui ne concernait pas directement l’affaire. Le vieux groupe de discussion d’Aoba Johsai s’était réactivé, constata-t-il intrigué. Il l’ouvrit, incertain de ce qu’il allait trouver.

 **Makki :** dites

 **Makki :** vous avez vu ça ?

 **Makki** : [lien]

 **Mattsun :** Ils disent que Kageyama a disparu dans la nuit. Le passeur de Karasuno et des Adlers.

 **Kunimi :** On sait qui est Kageyama.

 **Kindaichi :** J’y crois pas !! Putain c’est pas possible… 

**Yahaba** : C’est dingue. Je suis choqué

Oikawa fit défiler la conversation, parcourant rapidement les messages pour en saisir le contenu en un coup d’œil. Les joueurs avaient tour à tour exprimé leur choc et leurs espoirs, mais Iwaizumi n’avait pas réagi ni vu les messages, probablement en train de travailler. Les derniers messages attirèrent l’attention d’Oikawa, bien plus bas tandis que ses anciens coéquipiers continuaient à croiser les sources de l’affaire :

 **Yahaba** : Apparemment les âmes sœurs peuvent aider dans ces cas-là

 **Yahaba** : C’est qui l’âme sœur de Kageyama ?

 **Kindaichi** : Romero

 **Kindaichi** : le brésilien dans son équipe, la superstar

 **Kindaichi** : c’est évident vu comme ils jouent ensemble

Le cœur d’Oikawa se pinça douloureusement. C’était ce que tout le monde pensait. Et que pouvaient-ils penser d’autre ?

 **Yahaba** : ouais

 **Makki** : C’est vrai, j’espère qu’il va trouver

 **Makki** : @Oikawa tu as vu les nouvelles ?

Il avait dû remarquer que l’icône d’Oikawa apparaissait, lisant les messages au fur et à mesure. Les autres bulles représentant les joueurs s’arrêtèrent sous le message, et tout le monde sembla attendre la réponse de leur ancien capitaine –ils étaient conscients qu’il avait des liens plus poussés qu’eux avec Kageyama, ne savaient juste pas jusqu’à quel point…

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

 **Moi** : Je sais.

 **Moi** : C’est moi son âme sœur.

Il n’y avait plus de place pour les secrets. Pendant six ans, il avait esquivé la question, laissant croire à ceux qui le voulaient que son âme sœur était Iwaizumi, puis ne s’inquiétant plus des rumeurs à son sujet lorsqu’ils avaient rompu, préférant fuir dans un pays lointain. Alors à présent, autant être honnête –si lui et Tobio l’avaient été dès le début, ils n’en seraient peut-être pas là.

Et puis, il n’avait pas envie de les laisser croire que Romero était l’âme sœur de Kageyama.

 **Moi** : Je suis avec la police, on va le retrouver.

 **Moi** : Je vous tiens au courant.

Il éteignit son téléphone juste ensuite, peu désireux de devoir répondre à toutes leurs interrogations. Il assumerait plus tard –assumer, voilà qui devrait être sa nouvelle ligne de conduite après cette histoire. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, toujours incertain de ce qu’il voulait au fond de lui.

Le lien entre Tobio et lui ne s’était pas dissipé. C’était un signe clair comme le jour, et pourtant il feignait encore de s’en étonner devant Hayashi. La seule raison pour qu’il ait perduré, c’est qu’il n’avait pas été complètement rejeté, ni d’un côté ni de l’autre.

Il l’avait été partiellement, ça, c’était sûr. Oikawa se souvenait de ses efforts pour repousser toutes les pensées qui concernaient Kageyama, pour le catégoriser comme un rival et rien de plus –et il était sincèrement amoureux d’Iwaizumi, à l’époque. Cela faisait écho à ce qu’Hayashi lui avait expliqué sur les différentes strates de sa psyché ; si sa conscience avait voulu rejeter Tobio et leur lien, une autre part, son inconscient, s’y était accroché.

Il l’avait remarqué, même avant –qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’aller voir Kageyama jouer, en réel ou à distance, qu’il avait envie d’aller vers lui dans les moments où il pouvait percevoir ses émotions. Cette dualité avait toujours été présente en lui. Ce fameux jour où il lui murmurait _Ne viens pas à Aoba_ , il aurait voulu céder à ce lien tout juste évident, dire autre chose, agir autrement. Et quand Iwaizumi avait osé affirmer qu’il détestait Tobio, sa colère était bel et bien due au fait que c’était faux –ce n’était qu’une façade, un jeu de rôle, la mise en scène d’un ennemi prédestiné. Il n’avait jamais détesté Kageyama, jamais rien d’aussi fort ni d’aussi définitif.

En vérité, Tobio l’avait toujours fasciné. Et qu’est-ce que la fascination, à part le parfait équilibre entre l’inquiétude et l’attirance ?

Il en était là dans ses réflexions philosophiques quand Hinata arriva dans le salon et tira un fauteuil pour s’asseoir en face de lui. Ushijima sembla considérer que le joueur des Jackals pouvait assurer sa surveillance, puisqu’il retourna dans la cuisine ; ou, mais c’était beaucoup espérer venant de sa part, peut-être avait-il pressenti que leur discussion avait à vocation d’être privée.

-Tu le sens ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

-Tobio ? Oui.

Même sans être proprement en transe, les tentatives répétées et l’activation enfin pleine de leur lien lui laissaient des impressions constantes et précises, bien plus développées que le jour d’avant. Il se demanda brièvement si les annihilateurs seraient toujours aussi efficaces. Dans tous les cas, ils deviendraient nécessaires.

-C’est bien, dit Hinata. Que tu sois en contact avec lui. Ça doit le rassurer, là où il est.

-Il aurait sûrement préféré que ce soit un de vous au bout du lien, marmonna Oikawa. Un de ses proches.

Il lança un coup d’œil amer vers la cuisine, vers Romero. Hinata le surprit, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

-J’ai eu Daichi au téléphone. L’ancien capitaine de Karasuno. Il est dans la police, il a eu toutes les infos. Il a réussi à se joindre à ses collègues pour se rendre dans l’appartement de Kageyama et essayer d’en savoir plus.

-Tant mieux. Il a encore son âme de capitaine, ça lui tient à cœur.

-Oui… Tous les anciens de Karasuno m’ont appelé, et même ceux d’autres équipes, des joueurs de Dateko et de Nekoma. Et mon équipe actuelle, bien sûr. Tout le monde est inquiet pour Kageyama.

Oikawa baissa les yeux pour dissimuler un sourire tristement ironique :

-Il a fini par être populaire, ce Tobio-chan.

-Ouais, répondit Hinata avec une expression identique. Je n’aurais pas parié dessus, mais il se trouve qu’il est attachant.

Oikawa mâchouilla pensivement sa lèvre inférieure pour dissimuler son trouble, mais Hinata vit clair dans son jeu et ne lui laissa pas de répit, direct comme toujours :

-Tu le sais aussi.

-Bien sûr que je le sais, rétorqua Oikawa en s’efforçant de contrôler sa voix. Ça fait six ans que je vis à travers lui.

-Tu aurais pu rompre le lien, fit remarquer Hinata. Ça arrive.

-Il aurait pu le rompre aussi, contre-attaqua Oikawa. Lui et moi, jusqu’à aujourd’hui, on n’en avait plus besoin ni l’un ni l’autre. Il a un _copain_.

-C’est vrai.

Hinata était imperturbable, peut-être un chouïa amusé malgré la situation. Cela ne fit qu’énerver Oikawa davantage, et il préféra se refermer sur lui-même plutôt que de se confronter aux yeux attentifs d’Hinata.

-J’ai toujours pensé que Kageyama et toi étiez radicalement différents, tu sais, commenta Shouyou en laissant son dos heurter le fond du fauteuil. Des opposés. Mais plus je vous connais, plus je me dis que vous êtes vraiment les mêmes. J’aurais peut-être pu déduire que vous étiez liés, si Kageyama ne me l’avait pas dit avant.

-Quand il te l’a dit, je l’avais rejeté depuis des années. Le lien aurait dû être quasiment complètement détruit. S’il a choisi de te le révéler, c’est parce qu’il se doutait qu’il allait bientôt être obsolète, non ? Que ça n’importait plus, puisqu’on en venait à bout.

-Je ne pense pas, non. Déjà, je ne suis pas sûr que Kageyama se soit renseigné à ce point sur les liens. Et puis, je pense qu’il ne voulait pas l’annuler de son côté. Je… Je ne suis pas absolument certain, mais le connaissant, je pense qu’il était heureux d’avoir quelque chose qui le rattachait à toi, même si vous aviez choisi de l’ignorer. Je l’ai dit tout à l’heure, mais il t’admire vraiment, grand Roi. Et peut-être que dans le fond, au lycée, il avait quelques sentiments pour toi.

Oikawa se leva, ressentant le besoin soudain de se dégourdir les jambes. Il ne laissait pas Tobio indifférent, pas plus que lui ne pouvait rester neutre. Mais le lien des âmes sœurs n’entraînait pas forcément des sentiments. Quasiment toujours, certes, mais Tooru avait juste considéré qu’ils feraient exception. La culpabilité se renforça, la remise en question, les _et si_.

Il était arrivé dans sa chambre, et Hinata l’avait suivi, trop coriace pour renoncer tout de suite. Il avait toujours cet air un peu moqueur, qu’Oikawa trouvait déplacé et qui lui tapait encore plus sur les nerfs. Finalement, après avoir marché de long en large entre son lit et son armoire, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se tourna vers Hinata pour vider son sac :

-Et puis, de toute façon, qu’est-ce que ça fait ? Même s’il avait des sentiments pour moi au lycée, c’était avant. On se rate tout le temps. En rentrant, j’aurais peut-être –je… S’il n’était pas déjà en couple, peut-être qu’on aurait pu essayer quelque chose vu que le lien tenait encore. Mais non, c’est trop tard, je passe toujours à côté –mon copain me quitte pour son âme sœur, et mon âme sœur se trouve un copain…

Hinata haussa les sourcils et s’assit sur le lit, visiblement peu dérangé d’être chez autrui.

-Nico ? dit-il d’un ton désinvolte. C’est un gars génial. Ils vont bien ensemble. Non ?

- _Non_ ! lâcha finalement Oikawa. Je veux dire… Je…

Il inspira et posa deux doigts sur son front dans une pose dramatique avant de se résoudre à aller jusqu’au bout –à _assumer_ , puisqu’il comptait respecter cette résolution :

-Je ne sais même pas ce que Tobio fout avec. Ils sont dans la même équipe, pourquoi pas, et Romero est un champion mondial, c’est clair. Mais c’est vraiment une raison pour se mettre en couple ? C’est pas plutôt Tobio qui confond amour et admiration ? Et puis, depuis quand il tape dans cette tranche d’âge – _neuf ans_ ! Ils ne se comprennent même pas, ils ne parlent pas la même langue, quand Romero parle japonais on ne comprend rien à cause de son accent, oui, voilà je l’ai dit, et je ne parlerai même pas de ses cheveux gras parce que-

-Oikawa, le coupa Hinata qui le regardait toujours.

Tooru s’arrêta net, se rendant finalement compte que ses paroles avaient outrepassé la décence. Hinata se mit à sourire, et ses yeux s’allumèrent d’un éclat mutin :

-Tu es en train de faire une crise de jalousie, tu sais ?

Oikawa renifla et croisa les bras. Nier ne le rendrait que plus ridicule, et il avait assez donné.

-Je sais.

-Sur Kageyama.

-Certes.

Hinata hocha la tête d’un air impressionné, puis croisa les jambes, prenant le temps de détailler Tooru toujours debout et agité au milieu de la chambre.

-Tu dis que Kageyama n’a pas rejeté le lien en dépit d’avoir un copain. J’ai deux explications à te fournir là-dessus. D’une, il ne sort pas avec Nico depuis assez longtemps pour que le lien se soit dégradé, même dans le cas où il le souhaiterait actuellement, et ça je n’en sais rien, contrairement à toi je ne suis pas dans sa tête. De deux… Kageyama et Romero, c’est pas totalement une relation. En fait, c’est platonique.

Les yeux d’Oikawa s’écarquillèrent démesurément :

-Quoi ?

-Platonique, répéta Hinata. Ils ne couchent pas ensemble.

 _Platon me poursuit, aujourd’hui_ , pensa désespérément Oikawa. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté d’Hinata d’un air toujours abasourdi.

-C’est maintenant que tu me le dis ? dit-il finalement.

-Tu n’as pas demandé, contra Hinata en haussant les épaules.

 _Et ça te faisait bien marrer, surtout_ , fulmina Oikawa. Il détourna la tête d’un air vexé, même s’il ne pouvait empêcher une bulle de soulagement de gonfler dans sa poitrine, et affecta de bouder. Hinata dut y croire, ou du moins le prendre en pitié et vouloir compenser, car il prit la peine de développer.

-Ils se sont plutôt bien trouvés. Etre dans la même équipe est un atout, ils n’ont pas à se soucier de passer trop de temps au volley ou de ne pas se voir de la journée, ça leur fait une passion en commun. Kageyama aime contrôler les choses, c’est dans son caractère un peu royal, mais il faut quelqu’un pour savoir le gérer en dehors du terrain –et Nico était parfait pour ça. Il est trop mature pour partir dans des embrouilles stupides, et il est super protecteur.

Miwa avait déjà vanté à quel point Romero était quelqu’un de parfait, et Oikawa ne put s’empêcher d’accentuer son expression contrariée.

-En fait, je crois que Kageyama considérait qu’on ne pouvait trouver vraiment de l’affection que chez son âme sœur. C’est ce que tout le monde faisait, à Karasuno et dans sa famille –partout, en fait. Les âmes sœurs sont faites pour être ensemble. Je pense que découvrir qu’il pouvait quand même être aimé hors de ce système, ça lui a vraiment fait du bien.

Oikawa s’adoucit à cette mention, nouvelle preuve de l’humanité de Kageyama. Hinata le regarda du coin de l’œil, puis poursuivit, levant les yeux vers le plafond :

-Il a choisi de s’attacher à Nico pour compenser ton absence, ça, c’est quelque chose de certain. Ça n’empêche qu’il ne pousse pas les choses jusqu’au bout.

Il humecta ses lèvres, et continua, toujours sans le regarder :

\- Comment dire ? Il a renoncé à toute une part de relation amoureuse avec Romero, je crois même que je ne les ai jamais vus s’embrasser. C’est surtout de la compagnie qu’ils cherchent l’un chez l’autre. Nico en est conscient. Il était curieux de te voir, de comprendre pourquoi ce lien restait, peut-être même de voir si tu serais quelqu’un de bien pour Kageyama. Parce que lui, Tobio, le reste… La _vraie_ relation, si je puis dire, celle qui sera totale et passionnelle, il a l’air de l’attendre ailleurs. Et probablement avec son âme sœur.

Oikawa ne sut que dire. Il avait traversé plusieurs chocs depuis le matin, mais celui-là était sûrement le coup de grâce –et pourtant, bien loin de l’abattre ou de le troubler, cette nouvelle faisait naître une étrange chaleur dans sa poitrine et allégeait son esprit. Tobio avait peut-être toujours des sentiments pour lui. Il gardait de l’espoir. Sa relation avec Romero ne prouvait rien. Il n’attendait pas seulement d’Oikawa qu’il le retrouve –il attendait autre chose de lui, il attendait depuis six longues années.

Hinata dut voir qu’il était bouleversé, car il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

-Vous en discuterez quand tu l’auras retrouvé. Si ça peut te motiver un peu, ajouta-t-il.

-Je préfère ce genre de motivation plutôt que le chantage à appeler Miya, répliqua Oikawa, mais sa voix resta douce. Et de toute façon, j’étais déjà assez déterminé.

-Je sais, répondit Hinata. Je t’ai entendu parler à Hayashi.

En parlant de lui… Oikawa ralluma son téléphone, curieux de savoir quelle heure il était et dans combien de temps il pourrait reprendre le contact. Il sentait toujours ce qui venait de Tobio, mais plus atténué désormais, comme si Kageyama s’était calmé et se contentait de les attendre patiemment. Sûrement avait-il pu percevoir, de son côté, le soudain soulagement d’Oikawa et toutes les émotions positives qui s’étaient développées en lui.

Il baissa les yeux sur son téléphone pour voir qu’il n’avait plus que vingt minutes à attendre ; mais à peine eut-il le temps de saisir cette information qu’une foule de notifications lui tomba de nouveau dessus. Il se résolut à ouvrir de nouveau le groupe d’Aoba pour voir comment les autres avaient réagi à sa révélation soudaine, même s’il ne comptait pas se lancer dans des explications maintenant. Il aurait tout le temps pour ça, quand Tobio serait en sécurité.

Il fit de nouveau défiler les messages de Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yahaba, Makki et Mattsun –où même Kyoutani et les membres plus discrets s’étaient manifestés, complètement pris de court par la double nouvelle concernant Kageyama.

Iwaizumi avait vu les messages. Tout en bas, il avait finalement répondu à la conversation, et les yeux d’Oikawa s’attardèrent un instant sur sa bulle de profil –une photo de lui et de Katsuko- avant de lire le message même.

 **Iwa-chan** : Je viens juste de voir les infos et vos messages… c’est terrible. Je ne sais pas qui a pu s’en prendre à lui. Mais Oikawa va le retrouver, je n’en doute pas une seconde. Si quelqu’un peut le faire, c’est lui.

Le message fit chaud au cœur d’Oikawa. Un sentiment de mélancolie s’y mêla, mais qui tendait plus à la douceur qu’à l’amertume, cette fois. Il n’avait quasiment plus eu de contact avec Iwaizumi depuis son départ pour l’Argentine –lui parler lui faisait trop mal, ravivait trop de souvenirs. Mais cette fois, il n’hésita pas avant de poser ses doigts sur le clavier pour répondre.

 **Moi** : Je vais le faire.

Et il ajouta avec un léger sourire :

 **Moi** : Je suis fait pour ça.


	15. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Voici le chapitre 10, un chapitre de contact. Notre oikage est toujours plus proche~  
> Bonne lecture!

Oikawa passa les vingt dernières minutes d’attente dans la cuisine, assis entre Miwa et Hayashi. Le policier avait son collègue au téléphone, et avait eu la charité de le mettre en haut parleur pour que tous puissent bénéficier des avancées de l’enquête.

-Nous avons rencontré les concierges. Ils n’ont rien comme dispositif dans l’immeuble, pas de caméras, et disent ne rien avoir entendu pendant la nuit. On a contacté plusieurs voisins, mais les appartements sont assez éloignés les uns des autres, et soit ils ne répondent pas, soit ils n’ont aucune information à nous donner. On a de nouveau examiné l’appartement, mais rien de nouveau : la porte ne porte aucune trace d’effraction. Le lit de Kageyama-san est défait, il a dû se lever pour aller ouvrir. Aucune trace de son téléphone, le chargeur est resté branché mais…

-Rien dans le téléphone, assura son collègue. Il est ici, Romero-san s’est chargé de le récupérer et je l’ai réexaminé moi-même.

-D’accord, je note. Mais on a peut-être enfin une piste. On a repéré une caméra de surveillance municipale placée en face de l’immeuble, et nous avons récupéré la pellicule de cette nuit pour l’examiner en détail. Normalement, on devrait voir si des individus sont entrés ou sortis, avoir au moins une idée de leur nombre et de leur corpulence, de comment ils se sont introduits dans l’immeuble, et, au mieux, avoir des visages exploitables ou une plaque d’immatriculation.

-On va se fonder là-dessus, alors.

La certitude de recevoir bientôt des indices avait allégé l’atmosphère, et Oikawa proposa de servir de nouveau du café pour tenir le coup. Ça faisait près de sept heures qu’ils étaient sur l’affaire, cloîtrés dans son appartement à se ronger les sangs ; reprendre un peu de forces leur ferait du bien à tous… Et si Hayashi le voyait revigoré, il ne tarderait pas à lancer le nouveau contact.

Il servit lui-même, et apporta deux tasses à Hinata et Romero qui parlaient dans le salon. Il se sentit gêné en leur tendant les boissons –les deux hommes conversaient en portugais, et Oikawa se doutait bien qu’Hinata lui racontait la scène de tout à l’heure et la révélation. Romero lui semblait nettement plus sympathique depuis qu’il avait appris qu’il ne posait pas les mains sur Tobio –même s’ils étaient officiellement un couple et que ça n’empêchait ni des démonstrations de tendresse, ni des sentiments, c’était déjà ça de pris. Et Hinata avait l’air de sous-entendre que Kageyama ne portait pas _que_ Nicolas dans son cœur –ce qu’Oikawa ne démêlait pas encore très bien, oscillant entre un espoir ravivé et l’impression dérangeante d’être un opportuniste de première, tout à fait apte à ruiner la vie sentimentale de l’homme à qui il tendait du café.

Nicolas, songeait-il en plongeant dans sa tasse, n’avait pas dû être choisi par hasard par Tobio. Il avait croisé les informations fournies par Hinata avec celles qu’il avait reçues plus tôt de Miwa –des parents absents, l’importance de la figure paternelle à travers leur grand-père, sa perte précoce ; ce n’était pas une coïncidence si Kageyama s’était attaché à un homme avec une différence d’âge signifiante et qui, lui aussi, appartenait au monde du volley-ball.

Il avait plus ou moins su ravaler sa jalousie ; pas complètement, mais l’explication logique et les précisions sur la nature même de la relation lui permettaient de prendre du recul. Et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’attendrir en se disant que si Tobio s’était engagé là-dedans, c’était qu’il avait de l’affection à donner et qu’il avait besoin de quelqu’un sur qui la reporter. La pensée lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

Deux heures dix étaient passées depuis la dernière tentative, et même s’il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait celle-ci, il n’hésita pas avant de signaler à Hayashi qu’il était temps de reprendre. Puisque Romero et Hinata occupaient toujours le salon, il décida de retourner dans sa chambre ; et Hayashi accepta d’autant plus volontiers qu’Oikawa pourrait s’allonger sur son lit et éviter de finir par terre, cette fois.

Il tira donc les couvertures et s’allongea, le cœur battant d’anticipation. Ces plongées étaient à la fois redoutables et exaltantes, comme un nouveau défi à relever chaque fois. Cette fois, il y arriverait, il tirerait des informations capitales. Il l’avait promis aux autres. Il se l’était promis à lui-même.

Hayashi n’avait plus rien à dire, il ne faisait que l’accompagner et intervenir en cas de dérive.

-Faites attention, dit-il simplement avec un sourire inquiet. Comme je vous l’ai dit, une imprudence pourrait réduire tout ce travail à néant.

-Je serai prudent, assura Oikawa.

C’était faux. Il n’avait jamais réussi à être prudent, jamais réussi à ne donner qu’une part de lui-même plutôt que de se jeter corps et âme et de s’impliquer jusqu’au bout. Son genou s’en souvenait. Mais ce n’était pas seulement une question de fierté ; à présent, c’était nécessaire.

Il ferma les yeux, et sentit immédiatement le lien s’emparer de lui, comme s’il l’avait attendu tout ce temps –il n’avait plus autant besoin de se focaliser sur lui pour le forcer à s’ouvrir ; leur connexion était là par elle-même, désormais, l’enveloppant tout entier dès qu’il relâchait sa garde.

Les sensations reparurent avec précision, et il se retrouva de nouveau hors de son corps, dans la tête de Kageyama. La faim, la soif, la fatigue, l’inquiétude, la solitude le frappèrent de nouveau, plus accentuées que quelques heures plus tôt. Il était glacé, pris de tremblements incontrôlables, toujours assis contre le mur humide et froid. Le sang avait coagulé sur ses doigts, la douleur dans ses poignets avait augmenté d’un cran. Tout son corps était engourdi à force de rester forcé dans la même position, ses bras et ses jambes, il avait du mal à respirer. Il avait essayé de mâchonner le bâillon dans l’espoir de l’amollir, mais n’avait pas réussi –gardant d’insupportables tiraillements aux commissures de ses lèvres craquelées.

Il était toujours dans l’obscurité la plus totale, incapable de voir quoi que ce soit à travers le tissu qui obstruait ses yeux. Une odeur d’humidité, de renfermé et de poussière flottait autour de lui, lourde et désagréable. Oikawa se concentra davantage, essaya d’équilibrer les perceptions. La vue n’était pas importante, mais l’ouïe… Il entendait toujours des bruits, s’il pouvait les identifier…

Il se laissa davantage immerger par la puissance du lien, choisit de se laisser vulnérable à tout ce qui pourrait passer à travers lui. Et peu à peu, les sons indistincts se firent plus précis. Il n’était pas certain, mais il lui semblait entendre le fond assourdi d’une télévision, des intonations de présentateur, un jingle… mais loin, probablement dans une pièce séparée de celle où il se trouvait. Il écouta pendant un moment, mais le son était probablement trop faible même pour Kageyama, impossible de saisir autre chose que des voix sans mots, des tons, un fond musical à peine audible.

Et soudain, autre chose.

_Oikawa-san._

Oikawa sentit son cœur se figer. C’était la voix de Tobio, non, c’était au-delà d’une voix, c’était Tobio, tout de lui –présent soudain autrement que comme simple réceptacle, présent dans le lien même, répondant au contact, s’imposant dans chaque parcelle de l’esprit d’Oikawa.

_Je suis là, Tobio._

Il maintint le contact, refusa de le lâcher –ce qui était en train de se passer était d’une importance capitale. Il garda son acuité à son maximum, tendit de nouveau l’oreille. La télé fonctionnait toujours, et d’autres bruits s’y mêlaient, mais quoi ? Un son plus sec, plus proche, attira toute son attention. C’était des pas. Des pas au-dessus de sa tête. Quelqu’un était en train de marcher un étage plus haut… Un des ravisseurs. Une voix s’éleva, lointaine, étouffée, mais Oikawa comprit les mots, cette fois :

_-Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ?_

C’était une voix de femme, il le perçut nettement, mais ne sut pas la reconnaître –même s’il s’était agi de quelqu’un de sa connaissance, les murs qui les séparaient modifiaient son timbre. Il se concentra, sentant ses forces faiblir malgré tout, mais déterminé à en tirer quelque chose…

De nouveau, Tobio se fit entendre, et le message résonna à travers tout l’être d’Oikawa.

_Viens me chercher._

Oikawa se sentit à deux doigts de se perdre. Il se força à se réveiller, à ouvrir les yeux, à quitter la transe, et en émerger lui donna l’impression de sortir la tête de l’eau. Il inspira une grande goulée d’air, pantelant, parcouru de frissons. Il sentait encore la présence de Kageyama dans chaque fibre de son corps.

Il ne prit pas le temps de laisser Hayashi parler, ne prit pas le temps de se rendre compte qu’il était toujours dans son lit –il se redressa si vite qu’il vit des étoiles, et déclara immédiatement :

-Je l’ai entendu. Il m’a parlé.

-Parlé ? répéta Hayashi, confus.

-Je vous ai dit qu’il y avait des messages à travers le lien. Jusqu’à maintenant, ils venaient de moi, seulement de moi –mais cette fois, ils venaient de lui. Il m’a appelé… et il m’a demandé de venir le chercher.

Les lèvres d’Oikawa tremblaient, et il ôta ses jambes du lit pour bien faire face au spécialiste. Celui-ci était en train de prendre des notes, et quand il releva les yeux, il déclara doucement :

-Il rend la profondeur de votre lien réciproque. Ça facilite beaucoup les choses.

-Est-ce qu’il peut me communiquer des informations de cette manière ? Me dire qui l’a enlevé, ce qui s’est passé ?

-Non. Comme je vous l’ai dit, ces messages ne reflètent que l’appel du lien de lui à vous, de vous à lui. Ils ne peuvent pas être utilisés pour traduire des choses plus… matérielles. Vous ne m’avez jamais dit le contenu des messages. Quels étaient-ils ?

Oikawa prit le temps de se poser un peu. Il se sentait toujours au bord de la rupture, il avait l’impression que la voix de Tobio se répercutait dans sa tête.

-La première fois, c’était moi. Je disais « Tobio-chan, je suis là, je suis avec toi ».

-Logique. Le lien venait de se rétablir.

-La deuxième, c’est quand il s’est refermé. J’ai pensé « Tobio, fais-moi confiance »… et quand j’ai eu accès, juste avant que vous ne me rameniez, « Où es-tu ? ».

Hayashi hocha la tête.

-C’est toujours votre relation d’âmes sœurs qui prend le pas. Elle cherche à vous réunir.

-Et là, c’était lui. « Oikawa-san », c’est… c’est toujours comme ça qu’il m’appelle. Et ensuite, « viens me chercher ».

-L’écho logique à « Où es-tu », répondit le spécialiste. Ce ne sont pas exactement des mots, plutôt des impressions, et aucun contenu informationnel à proprement parler. Maintenant que le lien est restauré, il attend aussi une proximité physique pour compléter, celle, mentale, que vous avez déjà établie. C’est très clair dans ces deux messages.

 _Une proximité physique_. C’était la suite logique, et c’était ce que craignait Oikawa. En s’engageant dans ce genre de projet pour retrouver Tobio, en acceptant que leur connexion atteigne son point culminant, il avait déclenché des conséquences qu’il ne savait pas comment gérer ensuite. Hayashi ne cessait de le répéter ; les âmes sœurs formaient avant tout un couple, spirituel d’abord, passionnel ensuite, les deux évoluant en chœur.

Hinata avait dit que Tobio avait eu des sentiments pour lui. Et Oikawa… même si les choses étaient toujours confuses, il était certain de ne pas rester indifférent à Kageyama, même romantiquement parlant. A son retour d’Argentine, il était prêt à essayer, à inviter Tobio à boire un verre, à présent qu’il était complètement remis de sa rupture avec Iwaizumi. Il avait gardé le lien parce qu’il aimait sentir sa présence, n’avait choisi de prendre des annihilateurs que lorsqu’il avait découvert que Tobio s’était attaché à Romero.

Et Romero, que devenait-il, si le lien réclamait qu’Oikawa et Kageyama soient proches l’un de l’autre, et pas seulement mentalement ? Même s’ils ne formaient qu’un couple platonique, est-ce que Tobio le quitterait vraiment du jour au lendemain pour Tooru, comme ça, sans y penser à deux fois ?

-Je vais rapporter le reste à la police, déclara Oikawa en se disant qu’il y réfléchirait plus tard. J’ai entendu des choses qui peuvent être intéressantes.

Il rejoignit la cuisine, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui tandis qu’il s’asseyait.

-Ça été ? demanda Hinata en le fixant avec insistance.

-Je n’ai rien de déterminant, marmonna Oikawa. Mais quelques éléments de plus. Je suis certain qu’il est au sous-sol, dans une cave ou quelque chose du genre, compte tenu du froid, de l’humidité et de bruits de pas au-dessus. J’ai cru entendre une télé, donc il est à l’intérieur, probablement chez ses ravisseurs. J’ai entendu une voix, aussi. Une voix de femme. Elle demandait « qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ? ».

-Ils n’ont pas l’air de gérer la situation, commenta Hinata. Ça n’a pas l’air d’être quelque chose qu’ils diraient, s’ils avaient un plan, non ?

-En effet, répondit le policier. Je pense que ça avantage la piste d’un enlèvement poussé par les circonstances… et ça explique pourquoi nous n’avons pas de demande de rançon à l’heure qu’il est.

-C’est une bonne nouvelle ? interrogea Miwa.

-Pas forcément. Dans le cas d’un kidnapping organisé, au moins les ravisseurs savent exactement où ils vont et quel est leur but… Dans un cas accidentel, ce qu’il faut craindre, c’est qu’ils ne paniquent. Ils vont probablement vouloir se débarrasser du corps pour éviter d’être retrouvés et accusés… Pour l’instant, ils gardent Kageyama-san caché chez eux, mais on a tout à parier que ce n’est que provisoire.

Tous ceux présents dans la cuisine se mirent à pâlir. Le sous-entendu était très clair. La vie de Tobio était menacée.

-Il faut le retrouver le plus vite possible, dit Oikawa d’une voix tendue. Je vais rester en contact jusqu’à temps d’entendre une vraie piste…

-Mauvaise idée, s’y opposa Hayashi. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ce genre d’expérience trop longtemps, il faut choisir les moments judicieux.

-Et quand est-ce qu’on sait, quand c’est judicieux ? s’énerva Oikawa.

-Vous le saurez. Faites confiance au lien.

Oikawa se leva de sa chaise, hors de lui. Ses mains tremblaient, et il cria, indifférent au spectacle qu’il déployait, reportant toute sa colère sur Hayashi :

-Et quand le lien va m’appeler, c’est pour me dire que les ravisseurs veulent se débarrasser de lui !? Je vais devoir plonger pour souffrir en même temps que lui, subir ce qu’ils lui font, garder cette conscience toute ma vie et me dire que c’est de ma faute si je ne l’ai pas sauvé !?

 _Oikawa-san, viens me chercher_. Il mordit ses lèvres, refoula ses larmes, complètement dépassé par la situation. Ce fut Hinata qui prit la parole ensuite, les bras croisés, ses yeux noisette aussi intenses et concentrés que sur un terrain :

-Même s’il arrive quelque chose à Kageyama, personne ne te blâmera, Oikawa. On est tous témoins que tu as fait le maximum.

-C’est pas encore assez !

-Mais c’est tout ce qu’on peut faire, dit sèchement Miwa.

Oikawa haïssait ce sentiment de faiblesse. Ce sentiment d’impuissance. Cette réduction à ne pouvoir être que le témoin des événements plutôt que leur acteur, à perdre tout ce qu’il avait sans pouvoir le retenir.

C’était ce qui était arrivé avec Iwaizumi.

Il ne laisserait pas le même scénario se répéter avec Kageyama.


	16. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Voilà le dernier chapitre de discussion, entre Oikawa et le seul à qui il ne se soit pas encore confronté : Nico.  
> J'ai essayé d'en dire pas mal sur la relation romekage, sans pour autant tout dévoiler de ce qui se passera dans Réflexion, où ce sera bien plus développé ;) Ce chapitre amorce d'ailleurs tous les enjeux qui prendront place dans la partie post-Résonance de Réflexion.   
> Bonne lecture !

  


Oikawa était quelqu’un d’assez angoissé, sous ses dehors futiles. Il était trop compétiteur, trop perfectionniste pour ne pas s’inquiéter de l’avenir. Et la situation dans laquelle il était plongé lui mettait les nerfs à vif.

Il s’était de nouveau isolé dans le salon, appuyé à la fenêtre pour avoir de l’air frais et essayer d’aérer ses pensées –sans succès. Il faisait froid, mais ça l’aidait à reprendre ses esprits et à redescendre un peu, même s’il n’arrivait pas à réfréner la tension bouillante au fond de lui. Voir le paysage urbain sous ses yeux ne faisait que lui rappeler qu’il était incapable d’estimer à quelle distance était Tobio de lui ; et qu’il n’avait, en soi, rien de concret à proposer aux enquêteurs. Cette pensée le rendait profondément maussade.

Il avait les yeux dans le vague, perdus à l’horizon, et n’entendit que de loin un bruit de pas s’arrêter à côté de lui. Hayashi ? Hinata, Ushijima ? Il se sentait fatigué rien qu’à l’idée de leur parler, de repartir dans des discussions qui tournaient toujours en rond –de ne faire que discuter, débattre et ne pas agir au moment où les choses en étaient à un point critique.

Il se tourna finalement, et ce fut le visage de Romero qui l’accueillit.

La gorge d’Oikawa s’assécha instantanément. Ils ne s’étaient jamais retrouvés isolés tous les deux, n’avaient encore jamais eu l’occasion de se parler en privé ; et malgré l’air bienveillant du joueur brésilien, c’était probablement l’interaction que Tooru redoutait le plus. Celle avec le petit-ami en personne de Kageyama, qu’importe si leur relation était incomplète –il revit les gestes de tendresse de Romero au match des Adlers, les lignes de cœurs par message, les mots de Miwa et Hinata… C’était déjà bien assez. _Bien trop_.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, puis Romero-san se lança, en japonais :

-Tooru, c’est ça ?

Oikawa eut envie de demander depuis quand ils étaient si intimes, mais s’en abstint –il était bien conscient, depuis son temps en Argentine, que le système de nomination n’était pas partout pareil, et n’avait pas souvenir d’avoir vu Romero employer un nom de famille, même sur le terrain. Il décida de laisser faire, et s’appliqua à réduire son débit de parole et à soigner son articulation pour que le champion comprenne ce qu’il dise sans trop de peine.

-C’est ça. On n’a pas encore eu l’occasion d’être officiellement présentés, Romero-san.

Et dans quelles autres circonstances auraient-ils pu l’être ? Tobio n’aurait jamais présenté son copain de lui-même à Oikawa, quelles raisons aurait-il eu de le faire ? Il était trop peu rancunier pour venir se vanter à Tooru qu’il s’était trouvé quelqu’un –belle ironie alors même que son âme sœur qui l’avait rejetée était tristement célibataire et ne savait qu’enchaîner les conquêtes d’un soir.

-Appelle-moi Nicolas, se contenta de répondre Romero.

Il sourit en disant cela, simplement et naturellement, sans aucune prétention. C’était la première fois qu’Oikawa le voyait vraiment sourire depuis que l’enquête avait commencé –et, chez Nicolas, c’était un signe solaire, la blancheur de ses dents contrastant avec son bronzage et les poils noirs de sa barbe, ses yeux sombres immédiatement illuminés. Tooru voulut lui répondre par un sourire semblable, mais il savait qu’il n’en était pas capable. Lui ne savait pas être aussi sincère, ses expressions de joie étaient rarement autre chose que des façades.

_Nico est quelqu’un de bien pour lui. Il est posé, il est toujours de bonne humeur._ C’était ce qu’avait dit Miwa, et c’était facile à voir. Au fond, il était sûrement mieux pour Tobio de s’être attaché à cet homme que d’avoir accepté son âme sœur –Oikawa n’était ni posé ni joyeux, il était instable et amer, tout le temps préoccupé par ses complexes, se raccrochant comme il pouvait au volley pour garder un objectif en tête. Mais ce n’était pas la question. Ils devaient coopérer. Si Romero et lui avaient une chose en commun, c’était de vouloir sauver Kageyama.

-Nicolas, répéta-t-il donc, essayant de rendre son ton plus chaleureux.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu’Hayashi lui avait parlé de Grèce antique, mais Oikawa se souvint soudainement que _Nikê_ signifiait _victoire_ –tout comme le _Katsu_ de _Katsuko_. Comme si le destin se moquait ouvertement de lui, soldant son existence par une double défaite, à la fois sur Iwaizumi et sur Tobio. Il s’efforça de ne pas y penser, de n’y voir qu’une coïncidence, et tâcha de passer outre.

-Tobio a mis longtemps avant de m’appeler comme ça, dit Romero.

Oikawa fut presque surpris qu’il utilise les bons mots et la bonne syntaxe, il n’en espérait pas tant –leurs échanges précédents en anglais tenaient-ils donc davantage de l’habitude, peut-être juste de la flemme ? Dans ce cas, ce revirement était plutôt révélateur ; il voulait se mettre du côté d’Oikawa.

-Ça ne m’étonne pas, répliqua Tooru. Je n’ai jamais vu Tobio appeler quelqu’un par son prénom.

_A part toi, du coup_. Ce fut implicite, mais largement saisi par Nicolas ; et de toute façon, c’était absolument vrai. Qu’il s’agisse d’un aîné ou d’un pair, Kageyama ne semblait jamais sortir des standards de la politesse et s’en tenait au nom de famille, ne manquant jamais d’ajouter le _–san_ pour ses aînés. Même le capitaine de Karasuno, que tout le monde appelait _Daichi_ , n’était resté pour lui que _Sawamura-san_ ; et même Shouyou, l’ami dont il était pourtant le plus proche, n’avait jamais été que _Hinata_ pour lui.

Mais Nicolas avait eu ce privilège. Réduit à _Nico_ pour encore plus d’affection. Oikawa baissa les yeux, s’en voulant de laisser paraître tant de rancœur envers quelqu’un qui ne l’avait jamais directement blessé et qui voulait établir leur relation sur de bonnes bases ; il soupira, et s’efforça de se montrer plus ouvert.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec Tobio ? demanda-t-il donc.

-Bientôt trois ans.

-Je vois. Félicitations.

Cela sonnait faux, tellement faux. Mais Romero le remercia, de nouveau souriant. Dans sa langue natale, il devait probablement être bavard –et Oikawa se demanda si Tobio avait des notions de portugais. Entre son petit-ami et son meilleur ami, il était probable que oui. Après tout, il n’était pas mauvais en langues, quand il avait la volonté d’apprendre…

Romero arborait toujours son expression aimable, et Oikawa ne vit pas du tout venir la question suivante.

-Tooru, tu aimes Tobio ?

Oikawa cligna des yeux, comme pour être sûr d’avoir bien entendu.

-Pardon ?

Romero regarda par la fenêtre comme pour chercher une autre manière de dire, et finalement se replia sur l’anglais, croyant sûrement que son japonais lui avait fait défaut :

- _Do you like Tobio_ ?

La question était brutale, complètement déplacée, et Oikawa resta un long moment complètement coi, se contentant de regarder le champion avec une expression hébétée.

_Il était curieux de te voir, de comprendre pourquoi ce lien restait, peut-être même de voir si tu serais quelqu’un de bien pour Kageyama._ C’était ce qu’avait dit Hinata –en d’autres termes… _Il est en train de me tester._

A vrai dire, savoir s’il appréciait Kageyama était une question qu’il aurait dû se poser depuis longtemps ; mais il ne l’avait jamais fait, se contentant de tourner autour du pot sans jamais vouloir s’approcher de la réponse, se réfugiant derrière leur passé tumultueux, la distance et leurs relations respectives pour la laisser en perpétuel suspens.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il donc en jouant avec ses doigts. C’est mon âme sœur, je me suis attaché à lui à force de le sentir. Mais à part ça… Je ne le connais pas. On n’a jamais été amis, on n’a jamais passé de temps ensemble, je crois même qu’on n’a jamais eu de vraie discussion. C’est mon ancien cadet et un passeur rival, c’est tout. C’est juste Tobio-chan. Il n’y a pas vraiment de réponse à la question.

Romero hocha vaguement la tête, et Tooru ne fut pas certain qu’il lui donnait tout son crédit. Lui-même n’était pas convaincu par ses propres mots –certes, ça faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas croisé le chemin de Kageyama, ils n’étaient pas proches mis à part quand le lien se manifestait, et il avait eu la volonté de s’en détacher…

Et en même temps, il était jaloux de Nicolas, s’intéressait à ce qu’était devenu Tobio, découvrant petit à petit une histoire et une personnalité qu’il ne soupçonnait pas et qui l’intéressait. Il avait des sentiments pour lui, peut-être pas de l’amour, peut-être pas exactement ou peut-être pas encore, mais que pouvait-il affirmer sans au moins avoir revu Kageyama avant ?

-Ninja Shouyou a parlé, reprit Romero. Tu sais. Pour Tobio et moi ?

-Oui, répondit franchement Oikawa.

Il ne pensait pas qu’Hinata lui ait caché d’autres choses. D’entre tous, il était de loin le plus renseigné sur ce que ressentait réellement Kageyama, qui il était vraiment. Il savait exactement où en était son meilleur ami d’un point de vue sentimental –Shouyou avait été le seul à connaître le nom de son âme sœur et la vraie nature de sa relation à Nicolas. Visiblement, ses années au Brésil ne l’avaient pas éloigné de Tobio.

Les choses en étaient peut-être arrivées à leur point de vérité maximal. Oikawa venait de révéler à tout le monde que Kageyama était son âme sœur, il avait appris que la relation avec Romero n’était que platonique, que Tobio et lui partageaient des sentiments, de quelque nature qu’ils soient –encore flous, encore peu développés, mais ils étaient là, possiblement inhérents aux âmes sœur… et cela éveillait une dernière question qui n’avait pas encore trouvé sa réponse. Oikawa regarda Romero avec attention, hésitant à la poser, puis prit son courage à deux mains :

-Pourquoi est-ce que Tobio est avec toi ? Où est ton âme sœur ?

L’expression de Romero changea tout à coup, son léger enjouement laissant place à un air plus sombre, plus triste. Il baissa les yeux, puis rétablit le contact visuel avant de répondre :

-Je n’en ai pas.

Oikawa ouvrit la bouche, mais Nicolas se corrigea de lui-même :

-Je n’en ai plus.

Il s’adossa à la fenêtre, tournant le dos à la lumière.

-Elle est morte, poursuivit le champion. Quand mon fils est né. Il y a sept ans.

Oikawa se sentit tout à coup gelé de l’intérieur, et ne sut que dire, ni que faire, se contentant de fixer Romero. Il voulut présenter ses excuses pour une telle indiscrétion, mais le champion parla avant lui :

- _I felt her for ten years_ , poursuivit-il en anglais, probablement désireux de faire des phrases plus complexes. _The bond died with her. Suddenly, there was nothing where it was, only empty space. Something missing, you know ?_

Oikawa ne l’avait jamais senti, mais ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce que ça devait être. Il avait senti Tobio en permanence depuis six ans, partagé à sa manière ses joies et ses peines, même si le lien n’était jamais pleinement activé. C’était plus qu’une compagnie constante, c’était quelque chose qui faisait partie de lui. Les annihilateurs avaient beau être efficaces, ils ne l’étouffaient jamais pleinement, se contentaient de réduire les effets, de l’assourdir –mais sa présence était toujours là, toujours lovée dans sa poitrine.

Imaginer le néant à sa place le figeait d’horreur.

- _It’s not easy, being alone in a world based on soulmates_. _The way people look at you with pity in their eyes._ _You felt it too, don’t you, Tooru ?_

Bien sûr. Oikawa avait souvent été confronté à ce genre de situation, et pas plus tard que tôt ce matin-là. A force de s’arranger des nuits avec d’autres personnes comme lui, rejetées par leurs âmes sœurs ou affamées d’indépendance, il avait fini par oublier que le monde social le considérait comme légèrement anormal. Que sa famille n’avait jamais su qui était vraiment son âme sœur, pensant peut-être qu’Hajime l’avait rejeté, ou qu’elle n’avait pas été assez longtemps en ce monde pour que le lien puisse exister. Il se souvenait de son temps en Argentine, où la première question qu’on lui posait quand il sortait avec quelqu’un était de savoir s’ils étaient liés l’un à l’autre, avides d’une belle histoire et d’âmes sœurs du bout du monde.

- _Yeah_ , articula-t-il avec difficulté.

- _I guess it’s easier when you’re the one to reject_ , murmura Romero. _At least it was your choice. I didn’t get to choose._ _And Tobio didn’t, either_.

Il considéra Oikawa un instant, et quelque chose de froid passa dans ses yeux. Tooru sentit un frisson lui remonter l’échine –Nicolas était impressionnant, il avait plus de carrure que lui, sa réputation le précédait, et même s’il ne l’avait pas toujours traité avec le respect dû depuis que l’affaire avait commencée, la dernière chose qu’Oikawa voulait était de se mettre de son mauvais côté.

Mais Romero était avec Kageyama depuis des années. C’était avec lui qu’il se tenait, et peu importait, à ce stade, s’il venait froisser les sentiments de Tooru.

_-He won’t forgive you that easily,_ déclara-t-il d’une voix neutre.

Le cœur d’Oikawa se fissura. Il avait ruminé ses regrets toute la journée –sa discussion avec Miwa l’avait bien secoué, mais en fin de compte, elle avait compris. Et c’était de Romero, cet homme pourtant souriant et bienveillant, qu’il se prenait la vérité dans toute sa splendeur, comme une claque en travers du visage.

Il aurait pu amener Iwaizumi sur le tapis, son couple, ses promesses, mais ne s’en sentit pas le courage cette fois. Il était trop fragilisé par la journée, et par ces derniers mots, comme un poing dans le miroir de ses petits espoirs futiles.

_Ce qu’il dit n’est que la vérité. Tu sais que tu as foiré. Assume sans te justifier, pour une fois._ Il garda donc le silence et écouta Romero poursuivre.

- _I met Tobio when we both joined the Adlers._ _Captain Fukuro wanted the team to have bonding moments. He told us to bring our soulmates. His little brother is soulmates with Kourai, you knew that?_

Oikawa aussi avait connu ce genre de sorties en équipe. C’était courant, même dans les clubs pro –la complicité des joueurs était absolument indispensable dans un sport d’équipe, chacun se devait de bien connaître ses coéquipiers et de créer des liens de confiance pour pouvoir agir sans parler, en une fraction de seconde, prendre sa place sur le terrain, être conscient des forces et faiblesses de chacun, techniquement et psychologiquement parlant.

_-Tobio didn’t want to come, and-_

_-What about you?_ l’interrompit Oikawa. _Wasn’t it hard for you to see them all with their soulmates?_

_-It was fine. It was still better to be with my teammates than alone. Anyway, captain Fukuro asked me to convince him –as the team’s ace, world ace, and ultimate senpai, as he said. Tobio just told me he had no soulmate to come with, and I thought that maybe we were the same. I tried to learn more, but you know him –that boy is too stubborn and he wouldn’t say a thing. So I just told him that since I didn’t have a soulmate either, at last we would be together._

Oikawa ravala une remarque de type _how romantic_ et continua d’écouter en silence. Il avait presque l’impression de le voir, Tobio à moitié recroquevillé sur lui-même, son air boudeur, son regard minéral, résolu à ne rien laisser paraître, ravalant tout, refusant de partager son fardeau. Et cet homme qui venait vers lui, baigné d’une aura de talent et de célébrité, ce champion connu et adoré de tous, qui lui tendait la main… Comment aurait-il pu la refuser ?

_-We never… exactly agreed on a contract or something. Things just went their way. He used to sit next to me when we went to camps or games outside the prefecture, and I let him sleep on my shoulder on the road back home. He blushed each time I high-fived him or gave him a pat on his hair, I found it cute. I wanted to do it more often._

Tooru aurait voulu qu’il se taise. Qu’il garde pour lui tous ces détails du début de sa relation avec Tobio, de comment ça avait commencé, de la manière dont Tobio avait commencé à l’oublier, à s’ouvrir à l’affection d’un autre. Entendre tout ça éveillait en lui un sentiment brûlant et acide au fin fond de ses entrailles. Mais encore une fois, il se força à ne pas répliquer.

_-Of course, I would’ve stopped if he wasn’t interested. But he stayed with me all the time, and that kind of steady presence, you see… it was a bit like a new bond. And it was convenient for both of us. I didn’t want to rush things, but he met my family one day and just decided to introduce himself as my boyfriend._

Oikawa en aurait presque souri – _typique de Tobio._ Et en même temps, apprendre que c’était lui qui avait pris l’initiative de ce couple était une écharde de plus fichée dans sa fierté.

- _But Shouyou said it’s platonic,_ pointa-t-il avec le feint espoir de ramener les choses sur un terrain qu’il supportait davantage.

_-It is. I never slept with him. We don’t even kiss._

- _Why_?

Oikawa eut l’impression que les yeux de Romero le transperçaient de part en part.

_-I tried to kiss him on the lips once,_ répondit lentement le champion sans cesser de le dévisager _._ _But he stopped me. He told me that he lied and had a soulmate -someone far from here, in another country, someone who rejected him years ago. He was still feeling you, and found it unfair to go further with me because of it. Unfair to me, because you were always on his mind; and unfair to you, because the bond was still active. It meant you still had a chance together._

Oikawa ferma les yeux. Joie et tristesse se mêlaient en lui, étonnamment perméables l’une à l’autre. Alors que lui n’avait pas hésité à s’inscrire sur tout un tas d’application et à avoir chaque soir dans son lit une personne différente pour noyer sa frustration, Kageyama avait opté pour l’inverse, refusant de s’engager pleinement avant d’être sûr qu’Oikawa était perdu pour de bon.

- _He said he was going to wait until the bond breaks. And kiss me himself when that day comes._

Au fond, Oikawa se sentait doublement mal. Tout le monde souffrait de la situation –lui, mais Tobio et Nicolas aussi. En choisissant de laisser Kageyama derrière sans vraiment vouloir rompre le lien, il avait complètement bloqué la situation. Romero laissa échapper un léger soupir.

_-And now we’re here._ _You’re using the bond today, which means it’ll take a few more years for it to fade. I don’t even know if it can break –I mean, you both kept it. There were feelings between you two all this time, and they never fully disappeared._

_-Is it why you asked me if I liked Tobio?_

_-I see how much you’re shook by the case. The way you’re looking at his pictures. Ninja Shouyou and Miwa told me a lot about you two as well. I just wanted to see what you would say._

Il avait raison. Depuis le matin et le début de l’affaire, Oikawa déployait des ressources qu’il ne savait pas posséder, des sentiments qu’il avait terrés au plus profond de lui-même et qu’il laissait enfin ressortir. C’était profondément éprouvant ; les doutes, regrets, remords, interrogations ne faisaient que s’ajouter aux épreuves de contact avec le lien. Et en même temps, plus il se rapprochait de Kageyama, plus il avait l’impression que les choses rentraient dans leur ordre naturel.

Mais Nicolas ne voyait que la partie émergée de l’iceberg. Tobio ne lui avait même pas dit le nom de son âme sœur, il ne devait sûrement pas savoir tout ce qu’il y avait eu avant ; sinon, il ne serait jamais si ouvert et ne parlerait pas si légèrement des sentiments qui persistaient entre Kageyama et son âme sœur.

- _Okay, I do care for him_ , reconnut Oikawa un peu gêné. _And today more than ever. But you don’t know what happened before. I didn’t behave correctly towards him. He only answers the bond today because it’s his best chance to get out of where he is. But as you said, he won’t forgive me. I didn’t only reject him and fly away, I was just… cruel._

_Je ne veux pas de toi._ Comment avait-il pu écrire cela ? Quelle pensée lui avait traversé la tête à ce moment-là ?

_-Once he’s safe, you should try to talk to him,_ déclara Romero sans le regarder.

Oikawa ne comprenait pas. Oui, il avait des sentiments pour Tobio, assez pour leur donner une chance ; mais si jamais il les lui révélait, en admettant seulement que Kageyama lui pardonne, s’ils arrivaient à développer une relation plus paisible, que deviendrait Nicolas ? Ce qu’il disait allait ne collait pas avec l’objectif qu’il aurait dû avoir –préserver son couple.

_-What, you want us to reinforce the bond ? I thought you were waiting for it to end._

Romero inspira. Il se détacha finalement de la fenêtre pour faire pleinement face à Tooru.

- _I’ve never been happier than when I was with my soulmate_ , déclara-t-il. _I’d feel guilty if Tobio gave up on his for me._

-Mais je ne veux pas briser votre couple ! s’écria Oikawa, tellement indigné qu’il revint à sa langue maternelle. Je –je sais ce que ça fait, quand on se fait plaquer pour une âme sœur ! Je sais la douleur que ça engendre, le sentiment d’impuissance, la solitude, et tu voudrais retourner à ça ? Après trois ans ? Nicolas, écoute, tu étais là pour Tobio quand moi je l’ai laissé tomber, tu as bien plus le droit que moi d’être avec lui, lien ou pas ! Tout ce que je sentais de lui avant, c’était des sentiments négatifs –je peux t’affirmer qu’il est heureux avec toi, alors…

Il s’arrêta, à bout de souffle. Il savait qu’il allait contre son intérêt, qu’il piétinait le peu de ressources qu’il avait pour prétendre à Kageyama. Mais il n’était pas si égoïste. Faire rompre Nicolas et Tobio serait aussi douloureux pour l’un que pour l’autre, seul Oikawa en tirerait un profit immérité. Il était sincère quand il disait que Kageyama était heureux ; c’était justement pour ça qu’il avait commencé à prendre des annihilateurs, conscient que ce bonheur existait complètement hors de lui.

Tooru avait su que s’engager avec Iwaizumi était risqué, qu’il aurait peut-être dû y penser à deux fois, mais Nicolas n’avait jamais demandé à perdre son âme sœur. Les choses s’étaient rétablies naturellement et permettaient à chacun d’y retrouver son compte. Une âme sœur disparue, un lien non réciproque… _Et mon compte à moi, c’est d’expier mes erreurs._

-Je ne suis pas toi, fit remarquer Romero, pas le moins du monde impressionné. Je ne suis pas seul. J’ai un fils. J’ai des amis. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire _couple_ pour Tobio et moi. Essaie de lui parler, Tooru.

Mais parler ne ferait que renforcer le lien. Déjà qu’ils allaient se retrouver avec un besoin de proximité sur les bras… Nicolas était-il conscient de ce que ça risquait d’engendrer ? S’ils s’attachaient encore plus l’un à l’autre, au bout d’un moment, ils accompliraient leur destin d’âmes sœurs et se mettraient en couple. Et Oikawa eut l’impression brutale de revoir tout ce qui s’était passé avec Iwaizumi, la même configuration, mais c’était lui qui tenait cette fois le rôle de l’âme sœur –surgie de nulle part, et qui faisait effondrer des années d’amour réciproque. La pensée le mit profondément en colère.

-Mais toi, tu l’aimes ! se révolta-t-il. Tu as voulu l’embrasser, non ? _You’re in love with him!_

_-And it’s because I’m in love with him that I want him to be happy._

Ces mots-là calmèrent immédiatement Oikawa, et il resta immobile avec ses phrases bloquées dans la gorge, la poitrine écrasée par la culpabilité. Romero et Kageyama étaient heureux, de leur côté. Ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure relation, mais ça leur convenait visiblement à tous les deux… Faire en sorte que Tobio donne la primauté au lien des âmes sœurs ferait souffrir Nicolas. Une nouvelle fois, et par la faute de Tooru.

Il décida de s’asseoir. Sa tête tournait. Il comprenait les choses, mais n’arrivait pas à les accepter. Bien sûr, Romero avait toujours dû sentir qu’il n’était qu’une solution de remplacement, qu’une alternative à ce que Tobio désirait vraiment. Et en échange, probablement avait-il été un peu soulagé, au fond, de ce type particulier de relation, qui lui permettait de continuer à faire le deuil de sa réelle âme sœur.

-D’abord sauver Tobio, dit finalement Romero après quelques instants de silence. On verra après.

-Oui, il a son mot à dire là dedans, acquiesça Oikawa. 

Et quel serait-il ? Pouvait-il vraiment accorder une pleine confiance à ce qu’avait dit Hinata ? Même si Tobio avait gardé le lien et des sentiments, même s’il l’attendait encore… Il avait des raisons de ne pas vouloir Oikawa dans sa vie une fois qu’il serait en sécurité.

_Peut-être que quelques sentiments pour moi ne suffiront pas. Comment pourrait-il me pardonner de l’avoir rejeté si violemment ? De réapparaître dans sa vie du jour au lendemain, de briser tout ce qu’il a construit ? Peut-être, et probablement ne fait-il qu’attendre le jour où le lien se rompra pour pouvoir embrasser Nicolas. Peut-être qu’il l’a déjà refusé, mais encore trop récemment pour qu’il se dissipe._

_Peut-être qu’aujourd’hui, c’est lui qui ne veut pas de moi._

Il ne savait pas si le lien était assez puissant pour que Kageyama puisse sentir des pensées encore superficielles. Mais au fond, Tooru espéra qu’il entende au moins les quelques mots qui occupèrent tout son esprit, plus intensément encore que les précédents, pleins de vérité, tournés à la fois vers le passé et vers l’avenir :

_Tobio, je te demande pardon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les reviews et les kudos ♥♥♥


	17. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici l'avant-dernier chapitre !   
> Bonne lecture~

Cela faisait quinze heures que Tobio était retenu quelque part. Le ciel avait commencé à s’assombrir au-dessus de Sendai, et la pluie s’était mise à tomber, froide et régulière, avant de devenir une véritable averse.

Oikawa, Romero, Hinata, Miwa, Ushijima, Hayashi et le policier étaient tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine, silencieux et pensifs dans la grisaille de l’atmosphère. Le bruit régulier des gouttes contre les carreaux rythmaient leurs réflexions. Oikawa avait allumé la lumière, et son éclat blanc, cru, ne faisait qu’accentuer les angles inquiets des visages.

A un certain point, Hinata avait reçu un appel de Sawamura, lui aussi lié à l’affaire désormais. Le groupe de policiers dont il faisait partie avaient inspecté l’appartement de Kageyama et Ushijima de fond en comble sans rien trouver d’autres que les traces de lutte au milieu du salon, et la porte résolument intacte. Déterminés à ne laisser passer aucune piste, Daichi avait envisagé de jeter un œil à la voiture de Tobio.

Hinata n’avait pas trop su répondre, et avait passé le téléphone à Ushijima, plus renseigné que lui.

-Bonjour, Sawamura-san. On a le garage 14. Il y a trois voitures. Celle que Kageyama emprunte d’habitude, c’est la Jaguar XF. Le modèle 2017 en noir. Oui.

Oikawa posa son menton sur la paume de sa main pour empêcher sa mâchoire de se décrocher. Il était bien conscient que Tobio n’était pas pauvre, mais ce genre de marque de luxe le laissait interdit. Et en même temps… Qu’attendre d’autre ? La vitesse avait toujours été le péché mignon de Kageyama. Normal qu’il ait voulu une voiture rapide et puissante. Ushijima lui-même avait mentionné qu’il aimait se balader avec.

L’image mentale de Kageyama, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, au volant dans un intérieur de voiture en cuir, était étrangement séduisante –et Oikawa se laissa plusieurs secondes pour la savourer avant de revenir à la triste réalité de l’enquête.

Il s’était recouvert de plusieurs couches de vêtements, enfilant un pull par-dessus son T-shirt à longues manches, puis passant de nouveau un gilet par-dessus ; il était complètement gelé, et à peu près certain que son âme sœur était en hypothermie. Il ne savait pas si Tobio pouvait puiser dans sa propre chaleur corporelle, mais la situation ne s’améliorait pas vraiment.

De même, la faim continuait de saper ses forces. Il doutait que Kageyama ait déjà passé près d’une journée sans manger ; et même s’il était immobilisé, il s’affaiblissait peu à peu, tout de même éprouvé par son angoisse… Et si les contacts à travers le lien ne laissaient pas Oikawa indemne, lui aussi devait en subir les conséquences de son côté.

-Rien dans la voiture, annonça Hinata en posant son téléphone sur la table. L’équipe de Daichi reste sur place en attendant les résultats des analyses de vidéosurveillance. Elles devraient tomber d’une minute à l’autre.

Ils attendirent donc. Le policier passa plusieurs coups de fil, chaque fois brefs et secs, pour se plaindre de l’investissement des médias dans l’affaire. Oikawa n’avait pas envie d’allumer son téléphone, et il le garda à portée de vue sur la table sans vouloir y toucher, préférant contempler ses ongles et se concentrer sur le lien, essayant d’envoyer vers Tobio tout le positif qu’il pouvait, tout le bien-être de sa propre situation physique.

De temps en temps, il jetait un coup d’œil vers Romero, assis en face de lui. Sa discussion avec le champion ne cessait de lui tourner en mémoire, le triste sort de son âme sœur, sa relation avec Tobio, ce qu’ils allaient devenir à présent. Oikawa n’avait aucune idée de ce que voulait vraiment Kageyama, s’il était prêt à lui laisser une chance ou s’il ne voudrait pas se détacher de Nicolas. A la fin, c’est lui qui aurait le dernier mot, ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Toute l’attention de la pièce fut captée par le téléphone du policier lorsqu’il se mit à vibrer. Ce dernier l’attrapa immédiatement, reconnut le nom de son collège, et le mit en haut-parleur, posant l’appareil au centre de la table par équité envers tous les concernés :

-Oui, allô ? On a fini d’étudier la caméra de surveillance de la rue. Elle a une vue idéale sur l’entrée de l’immeuble, impossible de rater les coupables. On s’est tout repassé depuis vingt heures jusqu’à cinq heures quarante, au moment où on voit Ushijima-san entrer. Et on est formels. On voit bien quelques personnes sortir et rentrer, mais ça ne semble être que de simples voisins. Personne ne rentre dans la résidence entre une heure et deux heures et demie, alors qu’on a établi que l’intrusion a eu lieu vers deux heures vingt. Et là encore, personne ne sort jusqu’à quatre heures cinquante, lorsque les premiers voisins sortent au compte-goutte pour aller travailler. Une chose est sûre. Kageyama-san n’a pas quitté la résidence par la porte d’entrée.

Oikawa écarquilla les yeux. C’était la piste qu’ils attendaient, celle qui devait enfin apporter des réponses ou tout du moins un début… Et elle venait de s’envoler.

-Il y a probablement d’autres issues, répondit son collègue. Un plan du bâtiment doit être affiché dans le hall, et sinon, demandez aux concierges. Avec un peu de chance, on trouvera d’autres caméras exploitables.

-Il y a une issue de secours à tous les étages, déclara Ushijima. Elle donne sur un escalier de secours. Il est en métal, on l’entend si quelqu’un l’emprunte la nuit.

-Autrement dit, rebondit le policier avec espoir, s’ils sont passés par là, les résidents qui vivent de ce côté l’ont sûrement entendu ?

-C’est bien possible, oui.

-Tu as suivi ? reprit-il en se tournant vers le téléphone. Envoie quelques hommes interroger les habitants qui logent à côté de cet escalier de secours. Ça confirmera qu’ils sont passés par là. Où mène cet escalier, Ushijima-san ?

Le champion prit un instant pour retracer le plan dans sa tête avant de répondre avec certitude :

-Dans la cour de la résidence, là où sont les garages et le parking.

-Ils auraient pu emmener Kageyama-san en voiture et s’enfuir par la sortie réservée aux véhicules ?

-Non. Il y a une grille. Il faut habiter là et avoir une télécommande pour pouvoir l’ouvrir et la fermer. Autrement, elle reste tout le temps close.

-Je vais rappeler Daichi-san, décida Hinata. Ils auraient pu prendre la télécommande de Kageyama et s’en servir pour sortir de ce côté. Peut-être qu’ils avaient des complices derrière la grille avec leur propre voiture qui les attendaient.

Il composa le numéro en vitesse, levant seulement les yeux sur Ushijima lorsque celui-ci précisa :

-C’est une petite télécommande. Kageyama l’avait accrochée à son trousseau de clefs. Sawamura a dû le retrouver, s’il a pu ouvrir la Jaguar.

-Je te rappelle, déclara le policier sur place. Dès qu’on a la preuve que les kidnappeurs sont passés par les escaliers de secours.

-Allô, Daichi-san ? C’est Hinata. On a peut-être une piste. Tu as trouvé le trousseau de clefs de Kageyama ?

Il actionna le haut-parleur également, et tout le monde se raccrocha à la réponse de Sawamura :

-Oui, je l’ai trouvé sur le meuble d’entée. Il y a toutes ses clefs dessus, de maison, de voiture, de casier…

-Est-ce qu’il y a une télécommande avec ?

-Une télécommande ? Oui, il y en a une petite avec deux boutons.

Une tension soudaine pesa sur la pièce.

-Si la télécommande était restée dans l’appartement de Kageyama…, commença Hinata, exprimant ses pensées pour tout le monde. Alors comment sont sortis les kidnappeurs ?

-Par une autre issue ? Il doit y en avoir d’autres.

-Ou alors, murmura Oikawa, ils ne sont pas sortis.

Le silence se rétablit instantanément à ces mots.

-Pour l’instant, on ne peut qu’attendre le rapport des voisins et l’examen définitif des issues de secours, temporisa le policier. On pourrait en trouver une autre… Ou ils auraient pu passer par-dessus la grille en menaçant Kageyama-san d’une arme pour le forcer à obéir.

-Ce borné aurait sûrement fait tout le contraire, soupira Hinata. Je le vois mal accepter de se plier. Mais bon, sous la pression d’une arme, je pense que même lui a un instinct de survie.

Dans tous les cas, Tobio était en mauvaise posture. La température ne faisait que chuter alors qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans le soir, et la nuit promettait d’être particulièrement froide. Il n’avait toujours rien eu à boire ni à manger… Oikawa s’en voulait d’être aussi impuissant, et il laissa passer cinq minutes avant de relancer d’une voix que l’urgence rendait vacillante :

-Hayashi-san, laissez-moi réessayer. Je trouverai un moyen.

-Nous en avons déjà parlé. Cette méthode ne permet de vous mettre en contact que pour des périodes de temps très brèves, une minute tout au plus. Nous devons la choisir sagement. Sentez-vous quelque chose de particulier ?

-Non… mais je vous en prie, plaida Oikawa. Il faut le retrouver avant la nuit. Ça fait quinze heures…

-Il ne peut pas vous transmettre de contenu informationnel sur qui, quand, pourquoi –vous n’irez pas plus loin, il faut simplement attendre le moment opportun pour-

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie d’un téléphone. Le policier décrocha d’un geste rapide, laissant le téléphone au centre de la table, et plus personne ne songea à parler.

-C’est moi. Nous avons interrogé les voisins mitoyens à l’escalier de secours pour leur demander s’ils avaient entendu du bruit cette nuit de ce côté. Sur les quatre familles interrogées… Aucune d’entre elles n’a entendu quoi que ce soit. Elles ont pourtant affirmé qu’il était difficile de rater le bruit métallique quand quelqu’un le monte ou le descend, surtout en pleine nuit… et surtout si les kidnappeurs étaient au moins deux, en plus de Kageyama-san. Il est donc plus que probable qu’ils ne soient pas sortis par là.

-Et donc ? demanda son collègue alors que tous les autres échangeaient un regard interloqué par-dessus la table. Quelle piste privilégiez-vous ?

-Nous allons regarder s’il n’y a aucune autre issue de secours, et récupérer les vidéosurveillances de caméras municipales placées dans le quartier…

-Non, murmura Oikawa. Non, vous perdez votre temps…

-Que se passe-t-il ? Le lien a-t-il révélé quelque chose ?

Tooru inspira, faisant travailler ses méninges à toute allure.

-Il y a peu de chances qu’ils soient sortis… Tobio est dans un endroit froid et humide, il entend des pas au-dessus de sa tête, des sons… Est-ce que cette résidence n’a pas un sous-sol !?

-Je reste en ligne, affirma le policier. Le concierge est avec nous, je vais lui poser la question.

Ils entendirent les voix, un peu plus étouffées, tandis que le policier demandait à voir le sous-sol et que le concierge répondait.

-Il y en a bien un. On descend tout de suite.

La minute suivante fut de pure agonie. Ils entendirent les pas des hommes qui descendaient quelques étages, le grincement de portes, des mots incompréhensibles. Puis, finalement, clairement en dépit d’un léger grésillement :

-Nous y sommes. C’est une grande pièce où sont entreposés quelques meubles, le nécessaire d’entretien et les compteurs. Fouillez tout ça, les gars –regardez partout, ouvrez les portes…

Oikawa retint son souffle. Il sentait que son lien était hypersensible, à vif, prêt à être activé à tout instant. Il ferma les yeux à demi, le laissa prendre de l’importance sans tout à fait se laisser sombrer, gardant sa conscience mais décuplant ses ressentis… Tobio devait sentir qu’il se passait quelque chose, il entendait du bruit non loin, ou était-ce encore les sons qui provenaient d’au-dessus de lui ? Tooru avait-il orienté les policiers au bon endroit ?

-Rien, déclara la voix formelle du policier. On a fouillé de fond en comble, et rien du tout. L’idée était bonne, mais il n’est pas ici. On va remonter et se déployer dans le quartier pour récupérer les enregistrements des caméras, comme prévu. Rappelez-nous si vous avez d’autres infos.

Il raccrocha, et Oikawa eut envie de faire valser le téléphone. La colère et la frustration faisaient bouillir son sang. C’était une piste valable, il le savait, il le sentait, et pourtant ils restaient bredouilles, et pourtant Tobio était toujours introuvable…

Il s’apprêtait à se lever, quand tout à coup une douleur aveuglante résonna à travers son crâne.

Il tituba, ses doigts s’agrippèrent si fort à la table que ses jointures blanchirent. Un frisson de malaise glissa sur sa peau, et il ne savait pas d’où il venait, de lui ou de son âme sœur –mais pour cette souffrance soudaine, pas de doute. C’était du côté de Tobio. Il se passait quelque chose.

-Oikawa-san ?

C’était la voix d’Hayashi, inquiète et déjà lointaine. Mais c’était l’occasion qu’ils attendaient, la manifestation qui pouvait être décisive. Oikawa ferma les yeux, sentit à peine des mains sur ses bras et ses épaules pour le soutenir, et se laissa partir.

Il se retrouva dans cette cave. Les yeux toujours obstrués, la tête palpitant encore sous le coup qu’elle venait de recevoir. Mais de qui ? Rien n’avait changé en apparence, ses poignets étaient liés, ses chevilles également, il était dans la même position, toujours immobilisé contre ce mur glacé, toujours souffrant du froid, de la faim, de la fatigue et de l’inquiétude…

Et c’est alors qu’Oikawa l’entendit. Quelqu’un était tout près. Les pas n’étaient plus au-dessus de sa tête, ils étaient à côté de lui. Son cœur s’emballa, il sentit une sueur froide couvrir son dos. C’était les ravisseurs, ça ne pouvait être qu’eux.

Tooru se concentra avec intensité, fit converger toute la puissance de sa volonté vers ce lien, vers Tobio –et il n’y avait qu’un seul moyen pour cela. Y aller avec ses tripes, avec tout ce qu’il était, sincèrement, renforçant encore cette connexion par ses sentiments personnels, y puisant la force d’atteindre le point de contact maximal. Par conscience, par devoir, par repentance… par amour.

Il entendit d’abord les murmures. Les ravisseurs étaient deux. Un homme et une femme.

Et puis, il perçut les mots.

_-... viennent de partir. Je pense qu’on est tranquilles._

_-On ne peut pas le garder ici. Il faut qu’on le relâche._

_-Arrête ton délire. Il ira nous dénoncer si on le relâche. C’est ce que tu veux ? Finir tes jours en prison ?_

La voix de la femme était effrayée, au bord de l’hystérie.

- _Tu n’as pas vu, à la télé !? Les infos ne parlent que de ça ! Ils vont nous retrouver, c’est sûr !_

L’homme se mit à jurer, et un pincement de peur contracta la poitrine d’Oikawa en même temps que celle de Tobio :

_-Merde, fait chier ! On pouvait pas savoir qu’il serait là !_

Un long moment de silence. Kageyama ne pouvait ni voir, ni parler, ni même bouger, mais ça n’atténuait en rien la panique qui croissait en lui.

_-On a pas le choix. Faut le supprimer. Si on prend nos précautions, ils le retrouveront jamais… On est déjà plus ou moins innocentés… Putain, Fuyuko ! Arrête de chialer ! Ça me fait flipper aussi, mais c’était ton idée !_

Oikawa s’arracha à la vision, glacé jusqu’aux os. Il était maintenu par Ushijima et Romero, et même après avoir coupé le lien, il était trop faible pour se redresser. Il releva des yeux éperdus sur le visage d’Ushijima, rencontra son regard vert –lui devait savoir, lui devait connaître…

-Fuyuko, chuchota Oikawa, sa voix rauque et essoufflée. Qui est Fuyuko ? 

Ushijima blêmit, et Tooru sut qu’il avait visé juste.

-C’est le nom de notre concierge, répondit le champion abasourdi.

-Les concierges ! s’écria le policier en écarquillant les yeux. Il est chez eux !?

Oikawa hocha faiblement la tête en se dégageant avec peine.

-Ils allaient… Ils voulaient… bafouilla-t-il complètement affolé. _Vite_ , il faut qu’on se dépêche, ils vont –ils vont le…

Le policier bondit sur son téléphone pour recontacter immédiatement son collègue, mais Hinata fut plus prompt, et il fourra dans la main d’Oikawa son propre appareil d’où s’échappaient déjà les tonalités. Il avait conservé tout son sang-froid, et voir le sérieux et le calme dans son regard au beau milieu d’une situation aussi critique calma instantanément Tooru.

Chaque seconde comptait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les gaspiller en se laissant déborder par la panique.

-Daichi, dit simplement Shouyou alors qu’Oikawa portait le téléphone à son oreille, pile au moment où l’ancien capitaine de Karasuno décrocha.

-Sawamura, l’appela immédiatement Tooru. Tobio est dans la cave des concierges de sa résidence. Une cave privée, différente des sous-sols communs où vous êtes allés. Ils ont l’intention de lui faire du mal, s’il te plaît, vas-y aussi vite que possible !

Il reprit son souffle heurté, et ajouta avant de laisser Daichi répondre :

-Je suis sûr de ce que je dis. S’il te plaît. Partez tout de suite, empêchez-les de…

-Compris, dit brièvement Sawamura. Reste en ligne.

Oikawa garda le téléphone pressé contre son oreille, mais n’entendit plus rien que des sons indistincts, le frottement de l’appareil que Daichi avait mis dans sa poche et le rugissement d’un moteur. Les policiers étaient en route, mais ce fait n’arrangea pas l’angoisse extrême qui imprégnait la pièce et chacune des personnes présentes.

Miwa était complètement figée, son visage livide. Les doigts de Romero étaient restés posés sur le bras d’Oikawa, et il les sentait trembler. Même Ushijima, en dépit de son contrôle sur lui-même, ne pouvait cacher son anxiété. Le déclic se fit enfin au bout de la ligne du policier, et lui aussi se précipita :

-Les concierges ! Retournez-y tout de suite ! _Tout de suite_ !

-On n’est pas loin – _on fonce_ ! cria l’autre à travers l’appareil et à moitié pour ses hommes.

L’appel se termina tout aussi brutalement. Oikawa se sentait doublement mal, à deux doigts de perdre conscience. Les policiers étaient en route, mais arriveraient-ils à temps ? L’action était déclenchée, mais s’ils n’arrivaient pas à sauver Tobio, s’ils n’étaient pas assez rapides, s’il était déjà trop tard… ? Tooru sentait encore le lien, sentait avec une atroce acuité ce qui se passait du côté de Kageyama, mais il ne pouvait toujours rien faire, ne pouvait qu’être un témoin dépourvu de moyen d’action, voué à ne faire qu’attendre et espérer… et pourtant, brisant la tension insoutenable de la pièce, il osa demander :

-Et maintenant… qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

Hinata se leva. Il avait ses clefs de voiture en main, cliquetantes, la lumière réfléchie sur le métal. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, mais il était absolument déterminé quand il déclara, s’emparant de son manteau et repoussant déjà sa chaise :

-On y va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tin, tin tiiiiin !   
> L'action est lancée. Le dernier chapitre sera publié mercredi !   
> Pour la suite, Réflexion, j'ai pour l'instant en stock 4 chapitres de 4000 mots chacun. Je vais attendre d'avoir un peu de contenu avant de publier, histoire de pouvoir, comme pour celle-ci, établir une date de publication régulière, peut-être tous les 4 ou 5 jours en raison des chapitres plus longs !   
> Merci pour vos commentaires et kudos qui me vont droit au cœur ♥


	18. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !  
> C'est par une matinée ensoleillée que je vous livre ce dernier chapitre de Résonance~  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et on se retrouve en bas pour les infos comme d'habitude ! Bonne lecture :3

Les minutes qui suivirent la découverte du lieu où Tobio était détenu furent extrêmement floues pour Oikawa.

Il était à moitié conscient, à moitié en train de paniquer pendant qu’Hinata le tirait par le bras dans l’escalier de son immeuble, suivis par Ushijima, Romero, Miwa, Hayashi et le policier qui tentait de les retenir. Ils sortirent sous une averse battante, la plupart sans manteau en plein mois de février ; Tooru vit plus qu’il n’entendit Hinata et Miwa échanger quelques mots avant de prendre des directions différentes.

-Vous montez avec moi ! cria Hinata en poussant sans ménagement les trois joueurs vers une voiture d’un jaune pétant.

Oikawa avait toujours Daichi en ligne, le téléphone pressé contre son oreille si fort que ça lui en faisait mal. Il se retrouva à l’arrière, à côté de Romero, pendant qu’Ushijima prenait le siège passager pour guider Hinata jusqu’à leur résidence.

-On est presque arrivés ! s’écria Sawamura au téléphone. J’y vais ! Qu’est-ce que tu sens !?

-Le lien est toujours actif ! répondit Oikawa haletant. Je n’ai rien senti de particulier, il n’est pas encore trop tard !

En vérité, il était toujours noyé par la peur. Mais aucune douleur subite ne s’était faite sentir, le lien tenait toujours –il ne savait pas pour combien de temps, mais Tobio était encore sauf pour l’instant…

Hinata démarra, et cela dépassait de loin toutes les attractions à sensations qu’avait pu faire Tooru dans sa vie.

-Miwa et les autres nous suivent ! s’exclama Hinata sans quitter la route des yeux.

-On y est dans vingt minutes, annonça Ushijima en accrochant une main dans la poignée de sécurité.

-On va dire douze, murmura très audiblement Hinata en appuyant sur l’accélérateur.

-Mon officier frappe à leur porte, déclara Daichi au téléphone. S’ils n’ouvrent pas dans trente secondes, on la défonce de force.

Oikawa pouvait l’entendre, _bang bang bang_ , au même rythme effréné que son cœur. Ils y étaient, il ne pouvait plus rien arriver désormais, Tobio était sauvé, la police était tout près…

-Alors, ils ouvrent ? demanda Oikawa en s’agrippant au téléphone.

-Il se passe quelque chose à l’intérieur –j’entends des pas… oui. Tu es sûr et certain que c’est là qu’est Kageyama ? Je vais avoir besoin de preuves si on doit inspecter leur appartement…

-Je suis quasiment certain !

-Il nous faut plus que _quasiment_ !

-Hinata. C’était un feu rouge, déclara Ushijima d’un air inquiet.

-Je sais ce que je fais, s’impatienta Shouyou.

A côté d’Oikawa, Nicolas restait calme, comme eux dans l’impossibilité d’agir, mais son regard trahissait son angoisse. Tooru serra les dents et ferma les yeux, essayant d’équilibrer sa conscience et le poids du lien en écoutant Daichi parler, à lui ou aux autres, il ne savait plus. S’il pouvait juste percevoir un peu… Juste quelque chose pour être absolument sûr qu’il avait guidé la police au bon endroit…

 _Tobio_ , appela-t-il, mais il ne savait plus si c’était ses pensées ou le lien qui s’exprimait. Il sentait toujours les sensations de son âme sœur avec acuité, percevait qu’il était de nouveau seul dans cette cave ; la peur s’était un peu atténuée, et autre chose était apparu –une bulle d’espoir, la reconnaissance de quelque chose de familier, de quelque chose qui lui évoquait de bons souvenirs, une sensation de sécurité…

La voix de Daichi.

-Sawamura ! s’écria Oikawa encore à moitié en transe. Parle ! Parle fort !

-Je te fais confiance, marmonna Sawamura avant de hausser le ton : excusez-moi ! Monsieur, Madame, je suis désolé pour cette intrusion. Je m’appelle Sawamura Daichi, de la police municipale. Nous sommes revenus sur nos pas grâce à une piste de dernière minute…

Et il l’entendit clairement. A la fois provenant du téléphone et provenant du lien –le sentiment de familiarité s’accrut, il pouvait presque entendre les mots dans un écho étouffé. C’était sûr. Tobio pouvait l’entendre, il était là. Le lien venait de conforter son hypothèse une fois pour toute, il était à son point maximum tout en laissant à Oikawa une marge de conscience… Conscience qui resurgit brutalement quand une main se posa sur son bras et écarta le téléphone de son oreille :

-Tooru.

C’était Romero, et quelque chose dans sa voix donna à Oikawa l’impression que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il l’appelait. Il était encore submergé par le lien, et se rendit compte en une fraction de seconde de son entourage, quittant enfin la sensation de vague qui le poursuivait depuis sa cuisine ; la pluie qui s’abattait sur le pare-brise dans la nuit, les phares et les feux de la route, le son assourdi de la radio, Hinata qui klaxonnait. Les yeux de Nicolas étaient posés sur lui, pleins de sollicitude et d’inquiétude.

-Stop, murmura-t-il. _You’re putting yourself in danger now_.

Oikawa ne s’en était pas rendu compte, mais il tremblait de tout son corps. Son front était couvert de sueur, collant ses mèches châtain contre la peau brûlante. Quelque chose de chaud coulait de son nez –du sang, qui bordait ses lèvres et laissait sur sa langue un goût métallique. Ses paupières voulaient se fermer d’elles-mêmes, son esprit était cotonneux. Son corps lui signalait très clairement d’arrêter d’utiliser le lien.

-Je ne fais pas de détour par l’hôpital, signala Hinata en lui jetant un coup d’œil dans le rétroviseur intérieur.

Ushijima tendit un paquet de mouchoirs à Oikawa pour qu’il essuie le sang. En le saisissant, celui-ci se souvint tout à coup que Tobio avait fait le même geste, des années plus tôt, innocemment, à la fin du tournoi des collèges de Kitaichi. Le contexte était radicalement différent, mais ce simple petit parallèle l’affecta ; il s’efforça de respirer calmement, et épongea le sang de son mieux.

-On a demandé à voir la cave, ils disent qu’ils n’en ont pas, annonça alors la voix de Daichi.

Les doigts d’Oikawa se contractèrent immédiatement autour du téléphone alors qu’il tressaillait :

-Ils mentent, ils en ont une ! Tobio est juste en-dessous ! Il a entendu ta voix, Sawamura, je le sais !

-D’accord. On insiste.

Tooru entendit sa voix, puis celle d’un autre policier, probablement le supérieur de Daichi –le ton montait un peu, et il reconnaissait sans mal la voix du concierge et de sa femme. Pourquoi eux ? Quels étaient leurs motifs ? Peu importait pour l’instant, les réponses viendraient après. La priorité absolue était de sortir Tobio de là.

-Non, on n’a pas de cave ! assura l’épouse du concierge, mais sa voix trahissait une émotion coupable. Je vous jure !

-Alors ça ne vous dérangera pas qu’on fouille.

-N-Non, bien sûr, je… je vous en prie.

-Les renforts arrivent, glissa Daichi au téléphone.

Oikawa respira un peu mieux. Rien n’était encore fait, mais les concierges étaient neutralisés.

-On est en route aussi. Dans…

-Cinq minutes ! annonça Hinata en grillant une priorité.

-Cinq minutes, répéta Oikawa.

-C’est insensé ! bougonna la voix du concierge. Vous voyez bien qu’on n’a pas de cave, aucune porte…

-On ne trouve aucun accès, marmonna Daichi.

Le sang se remit à couler alors qu’Oikawa se révoltait, s’agrippant au téléphone comme si sa vie en dépendait :

-Il y en a un ! Cherchez mieux !

-Chef ! cria une voix de l’autre côté. On a trouvé une trappe ! Elle était cachée sous le mobilier.

-Descendez voir, tout de suite ! répondit la voix de l’officier. Tu as une lampe ?

-On descend, murmura Daichi. Il y a bien une cave, on est en train de l’ouvrir, on…

Oikawa le sut avant de l’entendre, même en gardant ses distances avec le lien. La peur qui collait à sa peau depuis le début de l’enlèvement fut remplacée par de l’espoir ; l’angoisse, la douleur, la solitude s’éclipsèrent tout aussi soudainement, remplacées par des sentiments positifs. Le soulagement fut si intense que Tooru n’entendit qu’à moitié les échos de voix venant du téléphone, la défense hâtive des concierges, les appels de ceux qui étaient descendus voir, et enfin la voix de Daichi, gorgée d’émotion :

-On l’a retrouvé.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Merci.

Il raccrocha, plus par réflexe qu’autre chose. Il était à bout de forces, mais l’euphorie se diffusait lentement en lui, remplaçait l’anxiété, la peur, la peine, _Tobio est sauvé_.

-Ils l’ont retrouvé, annonça-t-il sans pouvoir refouler le sourire qui s’étalait sur son visage.

Cela ne ralentit pas Hinata, au contraire, même si une expression de joie sincère se peignit sur ses traits ; il fila comme une flèche jusqu’à chez Ushijima et Kageyama pour aller vérifier ça lui-même. Le changement d’atmosphère dans la voiture était palpable, tous voyaient un poids s’envoler de leurs épaules, ils avaient l’impression de pouvoir respirer pour la première fois depuis que tout avait commencé.

-Merci, Oikawa, déclara Ushijima d’un air solennel.

- _It’s thanks to you, Tooru_ , ajouta doucement Romero.

Ils surent qu’ils approchaient à la lueur des gyrophares dans la nuit. La police avait encerclé l’entrée de la résidence, et Hinata arrêta sa voiture juste à côté, coupant à peine le contact avant de se précipiter dehors. Oikawa jeta un œil vers l’arrière, mais Miwa n’avait pas réussi à suivre une conduite aussi sportive ; elle arriverait probablement dans quelques minutes.

Il y avait plus urgent. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à la pensée qu’il allait voir Tobio de près pour la première fois depuis des années –lui dont il avait été si proche toute la journée, si fusionnel d’un point de vue purement mental… Comment gérer cela ? Comment se comporter ? Et une autre sorte d’angoisse lui serrait les côtes tandis qu’il se frayait un chemin parmi les voitures de polices, les hommes en uniformes et les journalistes qui commençaient à se masser autour des barrières de sécurité, le tout rendu flou par la pluie et la fatigue.

-Hinata ! cria une voix.

C’était Sawamura, en uniforme, qui leur faisait signe. Il était trempé, mais il souriait, visiblement soulagé du dénouement de cette histoire et heureux de les revoir ; mais Shouyou ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler avant de lui sauter dessus :

-Daichi-san ! s’écria-t-il. Où est Kageyama ? On peut le voir ? Il va bien ?

-Il va bien, le rassura Daichi. Un peu secoué, quelques égratignures… on attend l’ambulance pour faire des examens plus poussés. Il voulait remonter dans son appartement, mais c’était plus prudent de le garder dans le hall et d’attendre ici avec lui.

-Quel idiot, soupira Hinata. On peut rentrer ?

-Je pense que vous pouvez y aller. Les concierges ont déjà été emmenés au poste…

Oubliant légèrement leurs manières dans l’excitation et le stress, le petit groupe se précipita vers l’entrée de la résidence –un immense bâtiment propre et moderne, sur plusieurs étages et aux balcons soignés, mais que Tooru vit à peine, à la fois attiré vers l’intérieur et craignant le moment de voir Tobio.

Le hall était vaste, à la hauteur du quartier huppé où vivaient Ushijima et Kageyama ; la lumière vive se réfléchissait sur le sol blanc et carrelé, et à l’autre bout s’élevait un grand escalier qui se scindait en deux. Une dizaine de policiers se trouvait là, certains en train d’écrire, de téléphoner, de discuter entre eux, mais aucun journaliste ou civil n’avait réussi à passer. Enfin, se détachant au milieu de tous ces uniformes, assis sur une chaise placée contre un mur, se trouvait Kageyama Tobio.

Il était pâle, l’air épuisé, serrant maladroitement contre lui une couverture de survie. Oikawa sentit la nervosité remonter en flèche en le voyant juste là, et Tobio dut le percevoir à travers le lien, car il tourna aussitôt les yeux vers eux. Ils étaient cernés, un peu éteints après les mésaventures de la journée ; les marques du bâillon se voyaient encore au coin de ses lèvres.

Hinata et Romero foncèrent droit sur lui, et de son côté, Oikawa ne sut que faire. Il ne se sentait clairement pas à sa place, pas ici, pas à ce moment. Il n’était personne pour Tobio, si l’on faisait abstraction de leur lien, pas quelqu’un qu’il fréquentait, pas quelqu’un avec qui il avait de bons souvenirs. Il avait eu une mission, guider la police ici, et il l’avait remplie avec succès. Et son rôle s’arrêtait là.

Il resta donc en retrait avec Ushijima, laissant aux proches de Tobio quelques mètres d’avance tandis que Kageyama se levait pour aller à leur rencontre, un peu hésitant sur ses jambes. Oikawa aurait parié qu’Hinata lui aurait bondi dessus sans attendre, mais celui-ci préféra laisser les devants à Romero, et Tooru ne put que regarder, figé, le cœur lourd, leur scène de retrouvailles.

Il vit comme au ralenti la manière dont les bras de Nicolas se refermaient autour de Kageyama, tendrement, précautionneusement, pour le serrer contre lui –il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu Tobio à l’aise avec le contact physique, et pourtant il se fondit dans l’étreinte avec un naturel déconcertant, s’accrochant à son petit-ami avec soulagement, presque avec abandon. Oikawa ne distingua plus que ses cheveux noirs et soyeux tandis qu’il enfouissait son visage à la jonction entre le cou et l’épaule de Romero, et ses longs doigts pâles posés sur la nuque du brésilien, en contraste avec la peau cuivrée et les boucles sombres.

Leur étreinte sembla durer une éternité, comme un tableau immobile, Hinata à côté qui les regardait en souriant, Oikawa incapable de discerner leurs visages, mais ressentant avec une horrible intensité les sentiments qui passaient à travers Tobio –la joie, l’affection, l’amour. La couverture de survie avait glissé de ses épaules, rendant évidentes les plaies autour de ses poignets.

Finalement, Nicolas écarta doucement Tobio de lui et commença à lui parler rapidement, serrant ses mains dans les siennes :

- _Tobio_ , _sweetie_ – _you alright_ ? _Geez, you’re freezing, here, take my jacket_...

Il ôta sa veste des Adlers d’un geste fluide et la passa sur les épaules de Tobio sans cesser de parler, passant d’une langue à l’autre dans la confusion :

-Tu vas bien ? J’ai eu peur, depuis ce matin, j’ai eu peur – _how’s your head? your wrists?_ _Did they hurt you? Do you need something? Just tell me, docinho._

- _I’m okay_ , répondit faiblement Tobio.

Nicolas l’embrassa sur le front, et Oikawa n’aurait jamais soupçonné qu’un sourire aussi doux puisse trouver sa place sur le visage de Kageyama –ni qu’il lui irait aussi bien. Il disparut un peu lorsque Tobio se tourna vers Hinata, mais pas encore tout à fait tandis qu’il déclarait :

-Hinata. Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là aussi.

-A moi aussi, Bakageyama, répondit Shouyou avec un grand sourire. Je suis content de te voir sorti de là. Enfin, celui qu’il faut remercier, c’est Oikawa.

Les yeux vifs de Kageyama se fixèrent immédiatement sur Tooru, et il se sentit étrangement vulnérable sous l’intensité de ce regard bleu. Le lien se rappela douloureusement à lui, tout gonflé de leur proximité physique et d’un contact aussi direct après tout ce temps… Tobio devait le sentir aussi, devait aussi connaître cette attraction insensée qui les poussait l’un vers l’autre, car il se détacha finalement de ses proches et s’avança vers Oikawa.

Son expression était indéchiffrable, et Tooru ne sut rien faire d’autre que de lui présenter un sourire incertain alors que la distance entre eux s’amenuisait. Que Kageyama devait-il penser de lui ? De cette âme sœur qui l’avait ignoré pendant des années, qui l’avait rejeté pour ne jamais le recontacter, et qui pourtant avait conservé leur lien ? De cet aîné, de ce rival qui avait passé la journée en contact étroit avec lui malgré tout, et qui se trouvait là au milieu de ses amis comme si lui aussi méritait cette place ?

Le lien se renforçait à chaque pas que Tobio faisait vers lui, impossible à ignorer –ce qu’Hayashi avait dit s’avérait exact, leur complicité mentale appelait désormais une proximité physique, une intimité aussi fusionnelle qu’avaient été leurs rapports psychologiques au cours de cette longue journée. Ce fut peut-être par cet instinct propre aux âmes sœurs, ou peut-être simplement le comportement logique à adopter dans cette situation ; mais dans tous les cas, à peine étaient-ils arrivés à portée l’un de l’autre qu’ils tendirent les bras pour s’enlacer, et Oikawa serra Tobio contre lui sans se poser de questions, comme s’il avait été prêt pour ce moment toute sa vie.

Ils ne s’étaient jamais touchés avant, n’avaient jamais eu le moindre contact physique depuis que le lien s’était activé entre eux. Ils ne s’étaient jamais serré la main, effleurés ou même frôlés au cours de leurs années lycée, et ne s’étaient aperçus que de loin la seule fois où Tooru l’avait vu depuis son retour au Japon. Ils avaient passé tout ce temps à graviter l’un autour de l’autre, et enfin, pour la première fois, pouvaient rendre réel ce lien qui n’avait jamais cessé de les unir.

Oikawa n’avait jamais sous-estimé la puissance des âmes sœurs, pas après ce qu’il avait vu et vécu. Mais c’était la toute première fois qu’il pouvait en prendre la mesure. Il tenait Tobio dans ses bras avec possessivité, le serrant étroitement contre lui, si proche qu’il sentait son cœur battre en reflet du sien ; et pour la première fois, il se sentait complet. Il se sentait entier. Le sentiment du lien dans sa poitrine, toujours distendu, parfois étiré au point de relier deux points opposés sur le globe, trouvait enfin son autre ancrage, ses deux racines étaient finalement réunies. Une sensation grisante se répandit dans tout son corps, une euphorie doublée d’un bonheur sincère, un sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité qu’il n’avait jamais éprouvé.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi à savourer l’harmonie des âmes sœurs, à s’en gorger, trouvant l’un dans l’autre une extase qu’ils n’avaient jamais eu l’occasion de découvrir. Ce fut Kageyama qui rompit l’étreinte en reculant d’un pas, et quelque chose en Oikawa voulut le retenir –et puis la réalité lui tomba dessus, ils étaient au milieu d’un hall bondé, Tobio devait partir à l’hôpital, Romero les regardait. Il laissa ses bras retomber contre ses flancs.

-Merci, Oikawa-san, déclara simplement Tobio en inclinant la tête.

-C’est normal, Tobio-chan, répondit Tooru.

C’était tellement banal, étrangement fade à côté des sensations qui venaient de les parcourir. Mais déjà la voix de Miwa se faisait entendre et Oikawa s’écarta tandis qu’elle déboulait comme le matin même, prenant en coupe le visage de son frère pour l’examiner sous toutes les coutures :

-Tobio ! Tu n’es pas blessé !?

-Je vais bien, Miwa, je t’assure.

Elle lui posa une foule de questions, et Tobio répondait évasivement ; Romero et Hinata les rejoignirent, et ils patientèrent ensemble le temps que l’ambulance arrive. Oikawa avait repris sa place de spectateur muet et immobile, se sentant toujours exclu de ce petit cercle autour de Kageyama ; Hinata lui parlait avec enthousiasme de choses et d’autres, Miwa remettait en place ses mèches de cheveux, Romero lui tenait la main. Cela n’empêchait pas Tobio de chercher régulièrement son regard, puis de le détourner aussitôt.

-L’ambulance est là, annonça finalement Ushijima qu’un policier venait de prévenir.

Ils sortirent tous en même temps, immédiatement agressés par les flashs des journalistes et leurs questions ; un bandeau de sécurité avait été établi, heureusement, et l’ambulance était toute prête, les portes arrières ouvertes et deux ambulanciers en poste, qui aidèrent Kageyama à grimper à l’intérieur.

-Un accompagnant peut venir, déclara l’un d’eux.

-Je vais vous suivre en voiture, déclara Miwa. Nico, tu y vas ?

Romero se retourna vers Oikawa :

- _Tooru, you’re his soulmate, you found him, you have every right to_ _be with him now._

-Non, je t’en prie, protesta Oikawa. Tu es son petit-ami, c’est à toi d’y aller…

- _You’re about to pass out._

-Non, ça va, je vais tenir le coup, c’est de toi que Tobio a besoin…

Ils se regardèrent d’un air incertain, tous les deux volontaires mais n’osant pas s’imposer, et ce fut finalement Hinata qui passa entre eux et grimpa dans l’ambulance :

-Puisque vous ne savez pas vous décider, j’y vais.

Il lança ses clefs de voiture à Ushijima avant que les ambulanciers ne referment les portes, et le véhicule démarra immédiatement ensuite à grand renfort de sirènes et de gyrophares. Les journalistes le suivirent de leurs caméras et appareils, puis la majorité d’entre eux se dispersa, et le reste essaya d’héler les policiers pour avoir des informations.

Oikawa aperçut Hayashi en pleine discussion avec un officier, un peu plus loin, et le voir lui rappela que ce n’était que le début. Le lien était maintenant complètement activé, il était hypersensible à tout ce qui venait de Tobio, et la vie qu’il s’était efforcée de mener était désormais complètement compromise, les secrets qu’il avait terrés en lui étaient exposés au grand jour. Kageyama Tobio était son âme sœur, et il y avait des sentiments entre eux, une attraction naturelle et qu’ils ne pouvaient pas renier en dépit de tous leurs efforts.

Oikawa voulait apprendre à le connaître. Il voulait continuer à découvrir toutes les facettes de lui qu’il avait entrevues dans la journée, à la fois dans ses explorations à travers le lien et dans les discours de ses proches ; tant d’informations qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonnées sur sa famille, ses amis, ses loisirs, ses sentiments.

Tooru tenait à Tobio. Et il venait de le lui prouver, prenant le soudain contrepied de ses actes passés, sacrifiant tout ce qu’il avait pour pouvoir le sauver. Mais de l’autre côté ? C’était le flou total. Oikawa n’avait que des espoirs, et aucune certitude sur leur avenir, sur la persistance de leur lien, sur ce que voulait Tobio, sur ce qu’il déciderait de faire.

Les yeux d’Oikawa croisèrent ceux de Romero, et il sut que tous les deux se posaient la même question.

_Et maintenant ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je vous laisse là-dessus *rire machiavélique*
> 
> Comme prévu, l'histoire commence avec la disparition de Kageyama, et s'achève une fois qu'il est retrouvé. Je n'ai pas osé m'engager plus loin -ce serait changer l'atmosphère de l'histoire, et le point de vue Oikawa serait beaucoup trop défaillant. J'ai imaginé un instant terminer l'histoire sur une fin très très ouverte (au niveau de leur étreinte, par exemple), mais ce ne serait pas satisfaisant.
> 
> Alors voilà ! La semaine prochaine, je commencerai à poster Réflexion (la 2e partie de la série). Les chapitres sont beaucoup plus longs, donc les délais de publication s'allongeront en conséquence, mais voilà déjà ce que je peux vous dire :  
> -L'histoire sera purement chronologique, donc plus de 0.5 ;  
> -La première partie relatera la vie de Tobio, son rapport aux âmes soeurs, à Nico, tous les événements que Tooru a appris via les proches de Tobio : sa coloc avec Ushijima, sa relation avec Nicolas, la soirée où il a avoué à Hinata qui était son âme soeur, etc. Elle devrait faire 8 ou 9 chapitres.  
> -Un seul grand chapitre relatera tous les événements de Résonance, mais du point de vue de Tobio, ce sera le chapitre-noyau en quelque sorte : ce qu'il pense seul dans cette cave, ce qu'il ressent par rapport à Oikawa sur le leur lien, etc.  
> -La seconde partie s'ouvrira par Kageyama et Hinata qui discutent dans l'ambulance, et se poursuivra autour du triangle Nico/Tobio/Oikawa, mais je n'en dis pas plus, même si j'ai quelques scènes bien en tête~ 
> 
> Voilà !! Je vous remercie tous d'avoir suivi cette fic, d'avoir laissé des kudos et des commentaires que j'ai chaque fois pris beaucoup de plaisir à lire, et j'espère vous retrouver sur la seconde partie~ je vous aime ! ♥


End file.
